Bajo la luna de abril
by Gladys Masen
Summary: El día que sus padres le anunciaron que se divorciaban, ella se juró no repetir sus pasos. Sin embargo, falló a medio camino. Un divorcio y un recuerdo doloroso fueron clave para que Isabella Swan cambiara radicalmente. Cuando logra encontrar la plenitud, parte de su recuerdo la hará caerse de espaldas. Ahora es ella la que deberá elegir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Prólogo_**

El divorcio de sus padres la había marcado tanto que se prometió no repetir sus pasos. Deseaba una familia como la de sus abuelos, que habían estado juntos 50 años y nunca los había visto separados. Quería demostrar que el amor eterno existía. Pero la vida le jugó una mala pasada y a sus 29 años Bella había pasado por un traumático divorcio, haciendo que su vida cambiara de rumbo y su forma de ver la vida fuera distinta.

Después de creer que todo estaba perdido, parte de su recuerdo vuelve en gloria y majestad, y ella no sabe si es su perdición o una oportunidad.

**Un datito: esta historia está inspirada en la canción _Tú respiración _de _Chayanne._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1:<em>**

_Navidad y sus jodidas campanitas._

Isabella Swan empujó la puerta de la tienda cuando esta decía claramente "_Tire_". Había dejado ese hábito a la edad de diez años, pero parecía que volvían sus manías de la infancia._ Maldita sea, Isabella. _Hubo un sinfín de veces en los que llegaba a casa con la nariz roja porque en vez de tirar la puerta la empujaba y esta rebotaba en su cara.

Al ver que nadie la estaba mirando tiró la puerta y salió corriendo. Afuera ya estaba nevando y sus ya frías manos sujetaban con fuerza el libro. _Evernight _de Claudia Gray era su nueva adquisición y pronto _adicción _del mes. Bajó los escalones llenos de nieve e intentó comunicarse con el más allá para no resbalarse y caerse en el suelo que de por sí estaba congelado. Las iluminadas calles le cegaron los ojos. El sonido de cascabeles, los árboles navideños en las ventanas de las casas, mucha gente cargando muchas bolsas con regalos, el olor navideño. _Diablos, _Isabella lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, no podía no impresionarla el hecho de que cada año la gente tenía más espíritu en Navidad.

_Todo mi espíritu pasado repartido en toda la gente._

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y adentrarse en el gran _Central Park_.

Eso fue una _mala _idea.

El lugar esta _llenísimo, _pero _llenísimo._

_Espera, en verdad estaba llenísimo._

Habían organizado un programa especial por Navidad y el motivo por el que la gente estaba gritando era más bien por el hombre vestido de Santa Claus. Estaba animando y bailando como idiota un villancico.

_¿Es broma que está bailando un villancico?_

Bella pasó aferrada a su libro como una antisocial de mierda. Pasó mirado el suelo mientras las voces y las risas de los niños acuchillaban su corazón. _¡Bravo, Bella tiene corazón!_

Soltó un bufido. Si alguien conocido la hubiera visto pasar así por el Central Park de seguro que le contagiaba el mal humor. _"Estás insoportable hoy" _había dicho su madre cuando la llamó esta mañana _"Así nunca encontrarás marido" _le había cortado sin despedirse y volvió a llamarla horas más tarde para disculparse. La verdad es que no le gustaba discutir con sus padres, así que rara vez se dormía con el pecho oprimido. Bueno la verdad es que hubo un largo tiempo en que durmió con el pecho oprimido pero no a causa de sus padres. En estas fechas que se acercaban había vuelto ese problema.

Cuando entró a la Cafetería, Sue Clearwater sabía que había problemas. El rostro inexpresivo de Bella pasó por entremedio de los empleados. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y la cerró cuan alma que lleva al diablo. Todos se miraron pero nadie dijo nada.

Dentro de su oficina ya se sentía más calmada. La habitación llena de fotografías de sus sobrinos, de Emmett y ella en la secundaria, de sus dos mejores amigas, de sus padres y una de su abuela Marie. En cuanto se sentó el familiar zumbido del whatsapp la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Rose: Víboras, les tengo un panorama **_**divertidísimo**_

_**Alice: Escribiendo…**_

_**Bella: Dime que hay vedettos.**_

_**Alice: ¿panorama bailadísimo?**_

_**Bella: No voy si no hay vedettos.**_

_**Rose: Escribiendo**_

_**Alice: Siempre puedes comprarte un pene a pilas, Bells**_

_**Rose: Hay fiesta gratis en Brooklyn**_

_**Bella: Quiero un pene de verdad**_

_**Alice: ¡Ay sí una fiesta!**_

_**Rose: Dale, Alice, gracias por formarme una imagen de Bella con el pene a pilas.**_

_**Bella: Por favor que la fiesta no sea de Navidad porque te juro que pienso vomitarte mi almuerzo en tu rubíecísimo cabello**_

_**Rose: Nop, es una fiesta **_**normal**

_**Alice: ¿Qué tiene de malo la Navidad? Es la mejor época del año**_

_**Bella: Cómo digas…**_

_**Rose: ¿Qué dicen?**_

_**Alice: Me apunto**_

_**Bella: Deja llegar a mi departamento para cambiarme**_

_**Rose: A las 9 las quiero listas**_

Se levantó de su lugar luciendo más animada que cinco minutos antes. Agarró su libro, bolso y bufanda antes de apagar las luces y cerrar con llave su oficina. La mayoría de los empleados estaban preparándose para irse también.

—¿Puedes dejar todo cerrado, Sue?

—No hay problema Bella

Salió tan rápido que chocó violentamente con un cuerpo mucho más pesado que el de ella.

—¡Qué diablos, fíjate por donde…! Oh, _papá…_

—Tu madre tenía razón.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tuve un mal día

Los ojos de su padre buscaron algún indicio de duda en su rostro y al notar que no pasaba nada soltó un sonoro resoplido luciéndose de pronto muy cansado. _Genial, ahora mi padre piensa que necesito ayuda. _Se miraron un poco más, ojos marrones contra ojos marrones. Había sacado el color de su padre pero la forma del ojo era igual a su madre, y en realidad, todo lo físicamente hablando, era solo su madre, en el carácter, en la avaricia, en sus ganas de triunfar, definitivamente lo había sacado de Charlie Swan.

No es que su madre no le gustara triunfar pero tenía una manera distinta de ver las cosas a como las veía ella o Charlie. Es por eso que se divorciaron cuando Bella tenía 13 años de edad.

—_¿Bella? Cariño, te necesitamos en la sala _—_A Bella desde que nació se le había dado todo en bandeja. Su padre era un reconocido empresario y dueño de la Inmobiliaria más ostentosa en toda Nueva York _SwanLtda_. Su madre en cambio, era dueña de una tienda donde confeccionaba vestidos de fiesta. De todas formas siempre había tenido lo que quería, así que la casa en la que vivían era costosa y llena de habitaciones –muchas de ellas desocupadas- y una millonaria futura herencia de sus abuelos._

_Bajó a trompicones por la escalera y al ver las caras largas de sus padres supo que lo que venía a escuchar no le iba a gustar nada. Su hermano mayor, Emmett, estaba viciado jugando en su consola y no prestó atención cuando Charlie lo llamaba, de modo que se cansó y lo dejó estar._

_Reneé estaba removiendo sus manos con inquietud cuando miró a Bella. Tenía esos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda y esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Le sonrió, pero Bella no encontró ninguna luz reflejada._

—_Su padre y yo tenemos que decirles algo muy importante _—_Algo no andaba bien, por supuesto, ella no era tonta. Sin embargo, nunca sospechó lo que iban a decirle._

—_Su madre y yo vamos a divorciarnos_

_La consola de Emmett cayó al piso y Bella creyó que iba a desmoronarse delante de su familia, pero no lo hizo._

_No, era imposible, sus padres no podían separarse._

_¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Era absurdo._

_Isabella siempre había creído que la gente se casaba para toda la vida, sus abuelos eran el vivo ejemplo de ello, 50 años de matrimonio y nunca pero nunca habían estado un solo día separados._

—_Vaya mierda_

—_¡Emmett! _—_Recriminó Charlie—Ahórrate tus palabrotas._

Por eso es que cuando Charlie buscaba sus ojos, ella sabía que quería encontrar recriminaciones y culpas por un divorcio que había afectado a todos. Pero Bella ya era mayor y lo había superado con creces, había entendido que ninguno se llevaba bien, que ya no se amaban, que tenían que seguir adelante por sí solos. El problema era que tenían dos hijos en pleno crecimiento.

Así que cuando le dijo que tenía "_Un mal día"_ tuvo la sensación de que no le había creído nada, a pesar de que era así en realidad. Se guardó tantas cosas cuando era adolescente que prácticamente era experta en ocultar sentimientos. Incluidos los de hacía unos cuantos años atrás y nunca desahogó.

Isabella se permitió mirar las canas que sobresalían en las sienes de su padre. El bigote estaba empezando a cambiar de color también. Sonrió internamente.

—Papá, te prometo que no pasa nada. Te hablo en serio —Le aseguro intentando que sus ojos dijeran la verdad de una vez— Me gustaría seguir conversando contigo pero quedé de salir con las chicas.

—¿Rose y Alice? —Removió su bigote cuando Bella asintió— Cuídate mucho.

—No soy una niña

—Sigues siendo _mi niña _y aunque tengas 50 o 60 seguiré queriendo que te cuides.

Bella rodó los ojos

—Ve a descansar

—¿Te veo el domingo? Emmett me confirmó para almorzar

—No sé, papá, tengo much—Charlie le estaba dando _la mirada_—De acuerdo, haré todo lo posible.

Se despidieron y Charlie desapareció al final de la cuadra. Feliz suspiró aliviada, entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta –_demasiado tarde_- que su cabeza estaba emblanquecida a causa de la nieve.

_Charlie me regaló un par de canas._

.

.

.

.

A las 9 en punto Bella se puso frente a su espejo de cuerpo para analizar su apariencia esta noche. Calzó jeans azules _muy _ajustados, una blusa blanca transparente, un sujetador negro –_algo importante si la blusa se traslucía_- y botas negras con un tacón medio. Peinó su cabello y lo dejó suelto, se maquilló sencillamente con un rubor, brillo para los labios y rímel para las pestañas. Encontraba que se veía bien, en realidad se veía bien. Dio unas vueltas a su alrededor y quedó satisfecha.

Rose llegó a las 21:07 y ella bajó para encontrarse el jeep rojo de su amiga y a Alice sentada en los asientos de atrás.

—¿Lista para el mambo, _trasero bonito_? —Rose había elegido ese estúpido apodo para Bella hace algún tiempo

—Más bien, Rose, sería _listísima para el mambo._

—Así se habla, cuñada

—¿Alguien sabe si en Brooklyn venden camisetas de cuero? —Alice interrumpió asomando su pequeña cabeza en medio de los asientos— Aún no encuentro el regalo para Jasper y ¡Navidad es en un par de días!

—Lo que sé, Al —Respondió Bella— es que si hay, a esta hora difícil que encuentres.

Rose soltó una carcajada.

—Chistositas

Bella sonrió y se puso el cinturón, clavándose una aguja en el proceso.

—¡_Santísima _mierda, Rose! ¿No puedes elegir un lugar mejor para guardar agujas?

—Ups —Lamentó la rubia— Fue Balthazar esta vez —Tomó la aguja y la guardó en la guantera— Gracias a Dios la pillaste, Bells, sino cómo lo hacíamos con Emmett en el auto.

Bella giró su cabeza como el exorcista y Rosalie no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¡Rose, carajo! ¡No quiero saber cómo cogen mi hermano y tú!

—¡Yo tampoco! —Chilló Alice en un estado catatónico— Mierda, no puedo imaginar lo que hacen en los asientos de atrás.

—Uff

—¡Rose! —Se quejaron las dos antes de que la rubia echara marcha el auto hasta Brooklyn.

Llegaron hasta el famoso _Mambo _35 minutos después. Se bajaron y caminaron por la vereda hasta donde un joven corpulento pedía identificaciones a quienes querían hacerse pasar por listos. El lugar, valga la redundancia, se llamaba _"Mambo" _según Rose era un lugar nuevo que habían instalado como local de eventos, pero terminó siendo lo que es hoy. Estaba repleta de luces, pero francamente –cómo dirían las chicas- estaba _repletísima_. Bella pensó -cuando llegaron- que era una casa adornada por Navidad, y la verdad es que eso parecía, tantas luces de colores y una puerta doble donde denotaba una brillante cascada de agua a cada lado.

El corpulento joven las dejó entrar sin pedir identificaciones.

—Lo mejor de todo es que es gratis —Rose todavía no entraba y ya estaba haciendo un bailecito. Alice se aferraba a la idea de que no encontraba regalo para Jasper y Bella sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que había dentro.

El zumbido de la música hacía temblar las paredes, la gente bailaba y bebía. Había un Dj en el segundo piso que animaba la fiesta, una barra de bebidas, unas mujeres exuberantes que eran comidas por las miradas de todos los depravados. Rose ya estaba bailando cuando llegaron a la barra y Bella tenía esa cosquillita en las caderas cuando escuchaba la música.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —Gritó Alice entre toda la gente— ¡A bailar, _preciosísimas_!

.

.

.

Bailó durante una hora y algo más, pero Bella estaba demasiado sedienta para seguir, así que dejó a sus amigas en la pista y fue empujada por la gente hasta la barra de bebidas. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y pidió al chico que estaba a sus espaldas que le trajera un mojito. Sentía que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su cuerpo vibraba a causa del furor, tenía ganas de gritar y de sonreír hasta que muriera. Cuando el mojito llegó se lo tomó al seco.

—Otro —Miró a su alrededor ante el espectáculo que todos daban, el Dj había pedido que todos saltaran al mismo tiempo, y era algo chistoso de ver como muchos caían al suelo al ser empujados por otros.

—Esto está muy prendido —Una voz desconocida le habló cerca. Bella ante el volumen alto de la música tuvo que agudizar su oído, porque si bien había escuchado, solo que un poquito bajo. Se giró y se quedó viendo al chico que tenía sentado a su lado. Era rubio y de ojos azules, una sonrisa triste y una barba de tres días. Sin embargo, era guapo. Estaba mirando a la gente bailar mientras bebía de su copa que parecía _¿whisky?_

—Sí, muy —Aseguró. En eso llega su mojito y la conversación había terminado.

Se bebió su mojito de un dos por tres, y cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza ante el alcohol en su sistema.

_Amo tanto esta sensación._

Acercó su copa a la barra— _Otro, _por favor

—Yo pago —Era la voz del desconocido. Bella lo miró un poco extrañada.

—No, gracias. Puedo pagarlo.

—Lo sé, pero yo invito —Se lo quedó viendo otro poco y al final, encogió los hombros aceptando—. Soy James

—Bella

—Lindo nombre

—Lindo suéter

_Duh, no es precisamente un coqueteo lo del suéter pero bueno…_

Empezaron una conversación no más allá de lo común. Le contó que tenía una Cafetería/Pastelería a pocas manzanas del Central Park. James era contador en Brooklyn. A medida que hablaban, Bella notaba que él reía pero no así por los ojos. Tenía una mirada muy triste y aunque sonara cruel, lo envidiaba. Sí, porque ella no podía transmitir tanta tristeza, solo cuando estaba enojada y todo el que la conocía lo sabía y la evitaba, ella hablaba de dolor, de las lágrimas interiores de una persona.

No obstante él trataba de verse animado. Iba en su tercera copa de whisky y seguía interesado en Bella. La castaña por un momento creyó que estaba coqueteando con ella, pero después al mirar su mano se dio cuenta que o era un mujeriego de cuarta o solo era así por ser amable.

—Estás casado —Señaló su mano con la brillante argolla puesta. James miró hacia su dedo y sonrió _aún más _con tristeza.

—Separado

—Vaya mierda

El rubio subió la mirada solo para echarse a reír con amargura.

—Sí, _vaya mierda _—Soltó un suspiro— Aún la amo, pero ella considera que soy un imbécil.

Se bebió su tercer mojito

—¿Tiene sus razones?

—Más o menos —Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que él mirara las manos de Bella— Y tú

—¿Y yo qué?

—Eres soltera —Le señaló la mano. Por un solo segundo la castaña se sintió desnuda— Eso me da a suponer que-

—Divorciada

—Divorciada —Repitió James— Supongo que es mucho peor.

Tragó grueso mientras asentía.

—Es raro decir divorciada cuando ha pasado un tiempo. Es como si el matrimonio roto que se divorcia, no puede ser soltero, solo _divorciado. _—Miró hacia la multitud— De todos modos, mi ex marido tenía _muchas _razones para hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura?

_No sabía cómo responder a eso._

—Supongo

.

.

.

.

Bella llegó a su departamento en un estado… _ebrio. _Más bien _indecente._

_Mamá habría dicho esto último._

Chocó contra la mesa de centro y tropezó un par de veces antes de caer al sofá. Se echó a reír sola, como una loca desquiciada y se levantó para ir a su habitación. Todo le daba vueltas, la vista le jugó una mala pasada porque veía borroso e incluso aseguró ver un duendecillo delante de ella, pero resultó ser solo su bota que se había quitado y la había dejado caer.

Cuando llegó a su cama se desplomó en ella cuan saco de papas se trataba y empezó a desabrochar su jeans, peleando con sus piernas mientras lo quitaba del todo. Guardó en su billetera el pedazo de papel con el número de James que tenía en el bolsillo.

_James_

_Que ganas de haber tenido un marido así._

Un marido que se desviviera por ella, que la amara tan profundamente como se veía James amaba a su esposa. Ojalá su ex marido se hubiera replanteado como James lo idiota que era antes de cambiar su estatus de _Casado _a _Divorciado._

En cuanto chocó su cabeza contra la almohada cayó como un tronco, con bragas a la vista, su blusa transparente y un olor a trago que se sentía hasta en la cocina.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bella era un ridículo _zombie _deambulando por la tienda. Apenas podía respirar y sentía que el pecho le crujía cada vez que exhalaba. Sue le llevó un vaso lleno de limonada y un par de pastillas para la jaqueca.

—Por lo menos te vas a casa dentro de una hora —Le dijo mirando a la castaña con un deje de ternura. Sue era su _chocolatera _favorita. Se encargaba de hacer los mejores chocolates artesanales y la gente los amaba—. Debes cuidarte de salir cuando tienes que trabajar, Bella.

Apretó la mandíbula, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. Evitó decir nada solo porque estimaba mucho a Sue.

Miró hacia la ventana de su oficina y de un solo sorbo se tomó dos pastillas. Recién había salido el sol en Nueva York después de tantos días nevando. De igual forma el día estaba frío y apetecible para un rico chocolate caliente. Lástima que Bella no podía respirar porque ya habría encontrado ese olor en toda su pastelería.

Una hora más tarde Bella se subió a su auto y condujo hasta su casa. Quería dormir y beber mucha agua.

_Maldita resaca._

Apenas puso un pie en su edificio, tropezó en la escalera y casi se da en toda la cara en el piso.

—_Santísima _—Chilló mientras sobaba su rodilla— Lo que faltaba

Su celular empezó a vibrar señal de un mensaje. Sin dejar de sobar su rodilla lo cogió y presionó para leer.

_**Alice: ¿Bella estás en casa?**_

_**Bella: Voy llegando**_

Si esto le hubiera pasado de niña de seguro creía que su rodilla tenía corazón porque empezó a latir donde le dolía.

_**Alice: ¡Bien! Date prisa, Rose y yo estamos fuera de tu departamento.**_

_Genial, no voy a poder dormir._

Las chicas prepararon comida china para almorzar. La única que parecía estar como zombie era Bella. Bebieron _mucha _agua y hablaron de todo y nada sobre la fiesta. Rose miraba a Bella con una sonrisa de burla.

—_Demonios, _suéltala ya —Se quejó.

—¿Quién era ese _ojos bonitos _con el que hablabas anoche?

—¿Cómo sabes que tenía ojos bonitos?

Rose se bebió un vaso de agua de una vez.

—Tengo lentes de contacto, sabes.

—Su nombre es James

—_Oooooh _—Alice estaba emocionada—¿Te besó?

La castaña se atragantó con su agua— ¿Qué? Diablos, _no. _Es casado

—¡Mierda, que desperdicio de hombre! —Rose parecía molesta— De todos modos, parecían muy íntimos.

—Rose, deja de levantar las cejas así y ¡Ay! —Se sobó la pierna— No-me-pellizques.

—¿Dónde están los niños, Rose? —_Alice, gracias a Dios_.

—Con mis papás, es su día de abuelos-nietos, ya sabes.

El celular de Alice empezó a sonar, se disculpó y contestó.

—_Oh, mamá _—Respondió animada pero luego de unos segundos su cara pasó de la de Bella a la de Rose— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes, deberías llamar a ojos bonitos

—¿Para qué?

—Porque se ve buena persona.

Bella se echó a reír — Ni siquiera hablaste con él

—_¿Estás segura? _—Rose y Bella miraron a Alice que parecía preocupada— _De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, mamá. Adiós._

—¿Pasa algo, Alice? —Preguntó Rose.

Alice estaba pálida como un papel. Se miraron todas.

—Bella… —Dijo entrecortadamente. La castaña la miró esperando que hablara. No sé qué esperaba que dijera, en realidad, pero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa que no lo escupiera nunca— _Edward _viene en Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo, me cuentan si les gusto?<em>**

**_Nos leemos, besos_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>_

_Edward viene en Navidad._

De pronto Bella se sintió más pequeña que Alice, más pequeña que su sobrina Lilian de 5 años de edad. Incluso la habitación comenzaba a achicarse como si fuera un abanico. Mucho tiempo soñó con este momento, en donde Alice le dijera que Edward volvía y ella estaría tan repuesta que le refregaría en la cara lo bien que estaba. Pero la realidad era otra, ahora mismo se sentía al borde de la miseria, sin saber cómo reaccionar. _¿Llorar? ¿Reír? ¡Me alegro por ti, Alice! _No podía hacerlo, no le salían las palabras.

—¿A qué viene, de todos modos? —Escuchó que preguntaba Rose con un deje de desaprobación. Alice tomó un sorbo de su agua antes de responder.

—Es mi primo, Rose. Mis padres lo quieren como a un hijo pese a todo.

Bella seguía sin mover la boca. Las chicas se voltearon solo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —El aire de su departamento se volvió repentinamente caliente y apenas lograba mover los pies. Lo único que supo hacer fue pestañear y respirar por la nariz. _Vaya, sigo viva. _— ¿Bella?

La voz de Rose fue como un eco en sus oídos, atinó a levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté si estabas bien.

—Sí

—_¿Edward? ¿Qué… estás haciendo?_

_El montón de ropa encima de la cama y una enorme maleta con rueditas le daba a entender a Isabella lo que más temía. Sin embargo, intentó aguantarse de no gritar o a volverse loca. Retomar la compostura era una de las cosas más difíciles de seguir._

—_No podemos, Bella…_

—_¿No podemos qué?_

_Él se giró para mirarla y Bella sintió un terrible golpe en la boca del estómago. No había amor en su mirada._

—_Esto, nuestro matrimonio… no da para más._

Bella apartó el recuerdo de su cabeza y se dispuso a comer su comida. Era como si no hubiese desayunado en años. Rose y Alice se miraron inquietas y detuvieron a Bella jalándola del brazo, antes de que se llevara el tenedor a la boca.

—Bella, no…

—Tengo hambre… ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar comida china? —Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y mastico cuan manjar de los dioses— Demonios, ¿qué?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, creo… sí, comamos.

Pero Bella sabía lo que estaban pensando, _Maldita sea, no soy tonta, _la ansiedad era una de las enfermedades que la castaña había superado hace años, salvo que ahora con la noticia, le había vuelto repentinamente.

.

.

.

.

Después que las chicas se fueron, Bella se mantuvo ocupada limpiando cada rincón de su departamento. Ordenó la ropa, limpió el baño. Incluso separó las cosas plásticas para luego ir a botarlas a sus respectivos basureros. Terminó por apurar su lista de la compra y sin mirarse al espejo salió deprisa por la puerta. La idea era no pensar, no pensar en Edward y que pronto estaría de vuelta en Nueva York.

Cuando estacionó el auto en el supermercado, su celular empezó a removerse en su bolso. Refunfuñaba mientras lo buscaba, tenía tantas cosas inservibles en su cartera que nunca podía encontrar algo de inmediato. Cogió el celular y contestó mientras se bajaba asegurándose de poner seguro al auto.

—¿Sí?

—_Bella, querida _—Una dulce voz contestó desde el otro lado.

—Mamá, hola

—_¿Estás trabajando?_

—No, es sábado

—_Uhm, lo olvidaba ¿Y cómo es que no estás trabajando de todos modos, señorita trabajólica?_

—Muy gracioso

Reneé soltó una sonora carcajada.

—_Cariño, te llamaba para darte una noticia_

—¿Una noticia? ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

Tuvo la sensación de que su mamá lanzó algo al piso. Se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

—_¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre…! Es otra cosa _—La escuchó chasquear los dedos— _Bueno, más bien es una invitación._

—Oh, mamá, ¿Vas a casarte de nuevo?

—_Bella ¿Me puedes dejar hablar, por amor a Dios?_

—Está bien, perdón.

Su madre suspiró.

—_Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando las últimas semanas… y creemos que nos haría muy bien pasar un rato en familia, ya sabes, tú, Emmett, tu padre y yo… bueno, y Phil._

—¿Un día de campo, dices tú?

—_Uhm… no_

—¿Entonces?

—_Queremos reunirnos en la cena de Navidad, hace años que no pasamos una navidad todos juntos, ¿no te parece?_

No respondió. Se quedó mirando el teléfono y escuchando como su madre parloteaba sobre ellas dos organizando la cena y los hombres bebiendo ponche. A su mente llegaron años de Navidades en familia. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron nunca más volvieron a tener ese día especial tan íntimo. _Quizás por eso odio la Navidad, entre otras cosas, por supuesto. _Después de los 13 años había tenido que elegir donde pasar la Navidad. Un año con su madre, otro con su padre. A veces Emmett se iba con Charlie y ella con Reneé y viceversa. Siempre odió separarse, tener que pasar una fecha tan importante sin Emmett o sin papá o sin mamá. Fue aún más difícil cuando la abuela Marie murió, porque por lo menos se refugiaba en ella cuando despertaba odiando a toda su familia.

—_¿Bella? Querida ¿estás ahí?_

—_SSSí_

—_¿Qué piensas?_

—¿Qué pienso? —Suspiró— Pienso muchas cosas, mamá. Pero está bien, creo que… nos hace falta una Navidad así, supongo.

Podía sentir a su madre sonreír.

—_Gracias, Bella._

—¿Por qué?

—_Porque nunca me culpaste por el divorcio._

—No era tu culpa

—_Pero los dejé un poco de lado a tu hermano y a ti_ —La voz de su madre se estaba quebrando y lo que menos quería era consolar a Reneé por teléfono.

—Mamá, espera no, no llores. Las cosas se dieron así y todos somos felices. Emmett y yo ya crecimos, hicimos nuestra vida y ustedes la suya. Además, no nos dejaste de lado, siempre estuviste ahí en todo.

—_Bueno, bueno, no voy a darte la lata por teléfono. Bella_ —Escuchó que limpiaba su nariz— _Te quiero mucho, hija._

—También te quiero, mamá.

Reneé siempre había tenido cierto remordimiento con respecto al divorcio. Nunca arrepentimiento, pero sentía que eso había desunido a la familia. Había notado cambios en Bella luego de eso, sus malos hábitos, su cara malhumorada, ser fría con la mayoría de la gente. Se sentía culpable por haber tenido que sacarlos de la casa e irse a una más pequeña. Emmett y ella estaban acostumbrados a lujos, consolas, una cama con dosel, baño de espumas. Y en el apartamento que vivieron durante dos años era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, Bella no le recriminaba nada a su madre. Siempre la ha visto como un ejemplo y lo que más recuerda de ella es que siempre le contaba un cuento antes de dormir. No era mala madre, solo era un ser humano que cometía errores. Además, ¿quién te enseña a ser madre? Nadie. En ese caso Charlie también tenía mucha culpa porque dejó que ellos se mudasen, en vez de irse él. Pero supuso Bella que por ser su casa, sus cosas y su plata, él había decidido quedarse donde estaba. No lo culpaba tampoco, las cosas habían pasado, lo hecho, hecho estaba y se acabó.

En cuanto cogió un carrito con ella, empezó a meter productos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Detergente, cepillo de dientes, leche, cereales, arroz, pasta. Incluidos un set de crema humectante y 2 chocolate con doble de cereza marrasquino.

No quiso mirar cuando la cajera terminó de pasar los productos por el sistema, así que solo pasó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar y salir pronto del lugar.

Casi llegando al estacionamiento, repentinamente empezó a escocerle los ojos. Había evitado todo contacto con él sol, pero intuía que no era ese el problema. Desde temprano que tenía el pecho apretado, unas ganas de no hacer nada, de quedarse en casa viendo televisión. Odiaba la idea de sentirse vulnerable, lo había sido durante mucho tiempo y eso le acarreó muchísimos problemas. Aparte que le entraban unas ganas enormes de un _mojito _o _vodka con hielo_…

_Respira, Bella, respira… eres más fuerte que esto._

Cuando estaba quitando el seguro de su auto, una mano le agarró la muñeca y ella casi deja caer las bolsas con todo lo que había comprado. Se giró con intensión de forcejear o gritar, patalear o… morder si era necesario. Pero en cuanto vio esos ojos azules y el cabello rubio, soltó un suspiro tan alto que un perrito que pasaba por ahí se la quedó mirando.

—¡James! ¡Maldita sea, casi me muero aquí mismo!

James estaba sonriendo mientras le soltaba la muñeca.

—Te vi pagando adentro, pero no quise molestarte.

—¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?

—No creas que soy un psicópata

—No, claro que no —Sonrió—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Jugueteó con un manojo de llaves en su mano.

—Creo que bien.

—Creo —Bella se rió— No es una respuesta

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

La castaña suspiró, evitando su mirada.

—Con muchos problemas, la verdad.

—No suena un buen panorama —Bella negó con la cabeza— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—Uhm, no

—Te invito a un _mojito_

_Demonios, un mojito_

¿Cómo resistirse a un mojito?

—Ok, llámame más tarde para darte mi dirección.

Sin más nada que decir, se subió a su auto y se alejó del supermercado, y de James.

_Resistirse a un mojito_

_Debería escribir un libro de cómo resistirse a un mojito por Bella Swan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Alice: ¡¿Bella?!**_

Bella se aseguró de que todo lo que compró estuviera bien guardado en la despensa, luego cogió su celular y tecleó.

_**Bella: ¡¿Qué?!**_

Se había hecho una coleta alta que dejaba varios mechones de su cabello al aire. Se puso su delantal de cocina solo porque estaba preparando una rica sopa de invierno. El aroma estaba por toda la casa y el estómago de Bella comenzó a rugir.

_**Alice: Quería saber si estabas bien**_

_**Bella: Estoy bien**_

_**Alice: ¿Segura?**_

_**Bella: Alice, si es por lo de cierta persona, entonces no te preocupes.**_

Removió su sopa de espárragos y agregó un poco de papas en cuadritos pequeños.

_**Alice: ¿Bella?**_

_**Bella: ¿Alice?**_

_**Alice: ¿Sabes que te quiero y que cuentas conmigo, verdad?**_

Bella suspiró, claro que lo sabía.

_**Bella: Lo sé, Al**_

Su celular empezó a vibrar con la cara de Alice en la pantalla.

—Alice —Al otro lado el teléfono Alice estaba sollozando.

—_Bella, me siento tan mal por todo_

—¿Por qué?

Escuchaba que Alice hipaba y apagó el fuego de su cocina.

—_Porque si yo no hubiese sido tu mejor amiga, si él no hubiese sido mi primo, si tan solo no los hubiese presentado… nada-_

—Alice, para —Se quitó el delantal mientras se dirigía a su sofá favorito, cerca de la ventana—. Te prometo que todo está bien, yo no volveré al pasado como tú tampoco lo harás. Prometiste no volver a culparte, Alice, no me hagas esto.

—_Es que no puedo evitarlo_ —Seguía llorando— _Pienso mucho, Bella, ese es mi problema. Es inevitable que me culpe._

—Pero no es tu culpa

—_¿Y si vuelve para no irse? Bella, a lo mejor venir en Navidad es solo un pretexto para quedarse_

Le costó un mundo tragar por la garganta.

—Bueno, si eso es así, entonces tendré que acostumbrarme a ello.

—_Estoy tan enojada con él, Bella. Yo sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero sigo tan enojada. Y estoy tan de acuerdo en que lo odies._

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No lo odio, Alice. No lo culpo por nada.

—_No era la forma, Bells._

—Quizás sí.

—_No_ —Alice de pronto había dejado de hipar— _Eras su esposa. Tú hubieras estado ahí para él._

Abrió los ojos solo para volverlos a cerrar.

¿Ella habría estado ahí para él?

_Sí._

.

.

Después de despedirse de Alice, se tomó su sopa sin muchas ganas. La conversación con su amiga la había dejado sin apetito. Por lo que, cuando James la llamó para pedirle la dirección de su casa no estaba segura si tenía ganas de ir. De todos modos aceptó porque consideraba una falta de respeto negarse así.

A las 10 ya estaba lista. Eligió una tenida más bien acorde a su estado de ánimo. Se vistió de pies a cabeza de negro.

Se puso un vestido negro hasta más arriba de la rodilla, tenía un escote en V muy llamativo, pantis negras que le sobresalía el color de su piel, tacos negros, un collar de perlas negras y una coleta alta. Se maquillo ligeramente y adornó sus manos con un par de anillos finísimos.

James llamó a la puerta y ella cogió su cartera, abrigo y salió.

—Estás preciosa —Había dicho James nada más verla.

.

.

En el tercer mojito Bella ya estaba bastante ebria. Estaba en medio de la pista de baile con su vaso a medio beber y estaba riéndose como una niña pequeña en un trampolín. Se había desarmado la coleta y su pelo le cubría un poco los ojos. James tenía que estar constantemente sujetándola para que no cayera, sin embargo, no podía aguantar la risa del ridículo de la castaña. Cuando terminó la canción y pasó a una lenta, Bella cayó en los brazos de James, y este tuvo que arrastrarla hasta la barra de bebidas.

—Te lo estás pasando bomba ¿eh?

Bella estaba partiéndose de risa porque no quedaba nada en su vaso.

—Sip —Dio un brinquito y acercó su vaso a la encimera— quiero _otttrro_

—No, no, no —James le quitó el vaso— Nada más por esta noche.

Bella hizo un mohín— Odio cuando me dicen que hacer

Se quedó cruzada de brazos cuan niña castigada se trataba. James solo la observaba mientras pagaba los tragos.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás triste hoy?

Bella lo miró durante unos segundos, los ojos comenzaron a picarle con insistencia.

—Es todo su culpa —La voz se le quebró— Siempre ha sido _su _culpa

—¿La culpa de quién?

La castaña estaba hipando mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—¡De Edward! —Chilló.

—Edward… ¿Supongo que es tu ex marido? —Bella asintió, secándose los ojos.

—Lo odio tanto —Sollozó—Me hago creer que no lo hago pero no es cierto. Lo odio.

—Está bien si lo odias —Al ver que la castaña comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, puso una mano en su hombro— Bella, tranquila. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

Rápidamente se pasó las mangas de su vestido por debajo de los ojos, se puso en pie tambaleándose. James la miraba extrañado.

—Quiero bailar, ¿vamos a bailar? Amo esta canción —Y lo arrastró a la pista.

.

.

.

.

La resaca del día después siempre había dejado a Bella peor que a los demás. Cuando Rose o Alice bebían mucho al otro día amanecían como nuevas. _Como el potito de un bebé. _En cambio ella tenía jaqueca, los ojos negros a causa del rímel corrido, dolor de espalda y ganas de devolver hasta el agua.

_Dime con quién sales y te diré que resaca tendrás._

Se sentía peor salir con James que con las chicas. Había bebido tanto que apenas podía mover los ojos. Se suponía que como hoy era domingo iría a casa de Emmett y Rose para ver a los niños, pero estaba tan en _estado resacal, _como le dijo a Rose que tenía, no había podido ir. Y se sintió peor cuando Rosalie empezó con las preguntas.

—_¡¿Saliste con ojos bonitos?!_

—_Ya, sí._

—_¿Llevaste condón?_

—_¿Cond…? ¡¿Qué?! Rose, es ¡Ca-sa-do!_

—_¿Cómo besa?_

—_¿Qué parte del_ ca-sa-do _no entendiste?_

—_O sea que no se besaron._

—_No_

—_Ni siquiera un piquito_

—_No_

—_¿Sin lengua?_

—_¡Rose!_

Así que había cortado a regañadientes después de despedirse.

Por la tarde se levantó solo para hacerse un café bien cargado, pero para su sorpresa no había café.

_¡¿NO HAY CAFÉ?!_

El departamento de Isabella Swan no era departamento si no había café.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que se puso una gabardina, un gorro de lana, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió al frío viento del invierno. Fuera estaba nevando, de modo que le costó un poco visualizar su auto. Sus bota cafés estaban repletas de nieve cuando se subió.

_Maldita Navidad._

_Mierda, Navidad._

Se acordó que Navidad era en dos días más y ella ni siquiera había empezado a comprar los regalos. Mientras iba de camino hasta su café, comenzó a hacer una lista mental de toda su familia.

Llegó hasta un puesto de gasolina y aprovechó de llenar su tanque antes de entrar a la tienda y comprar. Hacía un frío de horrores, las manos le temblaban. Entro a la tienda sintiendo que se le venía un volcán de nieve encima. La mayoría de la gente estaba abrigada hasta los ojos. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió su café express con vainilla. Mientras esperaba se quedó mirando los chocolates del mostrador. El estómago le rugió.

_No, Bella. Para año nuevo vas a terminar rodando por la calle._

La señorita detrás del mostrador llegó con su café y cuando sus manos tocaron lo caliente del vaso, fue como medicina para su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes cucharita? —Preguntó, la joven le tendió una. Comenzó a remover el café mientras tanto recibía su cambio—Gracias.

Se dispuso a irse. Al darse la vuelta, casi tiró el café al piso. El corazón dejó de latirle por lo que fueron _¿5 segundos? ¿10? ¿15?_ Nunca creyó que dejaría de sentir su corazón a ese grado. Más nada se comparaba a lo que sus ojos veían.

Frente a la castaña estaba Edward Cullen, y estaba tan sorprendido como ella mirándola.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nos leemos :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie meyer, la historia es mía**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>_

Se congeló en su sitio. _Podrías mover tus jodidos pies y así te ahorras la vergüenza. _Pero no podía moverse, ningún músculo de su cuerpo daba el primer paso y estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar internamente para que por lo menos se desmayara. Ni eso. Seguramente habría ganado el juego del congelado con sus sobrinos. _¿En serio estás pensando en eso cuando lo tienes enfrente de ti? Por Dios Isabella, deja de mirarlo y sal de este maldito lugar_. Por un momento creyó que a lo mejor había tropezado y se había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que había muerto al instante.

De pronto sintió sus pies. Se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirar a Edward y este tampoco a ella. Tuvo la sensación de que le iba a decir algo pero ella tan pronto sintió sus pies salió andando con la cabeza gacha. La gente en la fila reclamaba.

Esta vez no empujó la puerta cuando decía _"Tirar" _iba tan nerviosa que la abrió fácilmente hacia atrás. Comenzaba a nevar afuera y se puso su gorra de lana para cubrirse. No tenía idea si era por el frío que temblaba o por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mil patadas en el estómago. Mil revoltijos. Mil recuerdos le inundaron la cabeza en ese momento. Los ojos le escocieron pero apartó ese llanto innecesario. Caminaba deprisa hasta su auto cuando nuevamente su corazón se detuvo al escucharlo.

—Bella… —_Bella_. Se quedó esta vez de piedra en su lugar. _¿Qué diferencia hay en estar congelado y de piedra? Bueno pues, de piedra no sientes frío, congelada sí. Estás congelada hasta la punta del pie, maldita sea._

Dio media vuelta sin entender muy bien lo que hacía. Ella debería _correr. _Alejarse, no escucharlo, no mirarlo. Pero ahí estaba, no corría, no se alejaba, no dejaba de _mirarlo_.

Y ahí estaban los dos. Ex marido y mujer mirándose como un par de desconocidos, obviando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos en el pasado. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Edward que a Bella le erizó la piel. No supo qué, pero de algún modo la dejó como una planta abandonada en el desierto.

—Hola —_¿Hola? ¿De verdad? ¿Te paralizas una eternidad y solo dices… hola?_

Edward estaba parado en la puerta de la tienda con el rostro completamente rígido, mirándola como si no creyera que fuera ella.

—Hola

¿Después del Hola qué se puede decir? ¿Cómo estás? Parece que fuera lejano, es como una pregunta demasiado íntima cuando en realidad lo pregunta todo el mundo, incluso a la persona que menos te importa como está. Pero en este caso pareciera ser todo lo contrario. Bella removió su pie y se dio cuenta que se estaba quemando la mano con el café, pero siguió allí.

—Me… tengo que ir —Apenas lo soltó, fue casi un susurro, pero Edward lo escuchó perfectamente porque asintió en respuesta.

Dio media vuelta y se fue a su auto. No miró atrás, no se giró para ver cómo estaba Edward. Así como él lo hizo con ella cuando la dejó.

.

Nunca en su vida había conducido tan rápido para llegar a casa. Afortunadamente hasta el momento le estaba tocando todos los semáforos verdes, pero si le salía rojo en alguno seguro no frenaría y terminaría en el cielo reclamándole a Dios por toda la vergüenza que pasó y el paro-cardíaco que le iba a dar.

Aun respiraba con dificultad, sudaba por todas partes y apenas lograba ver bien mientras manejaba. En una de las vueltas, uno de los autos se cruzó para adelantar y ella tuvo que frenar tan rápido que se golpeó en la frente con el manubrio. Se quedó allí, intentando alejar las mariposas negras y verdes -_¿o azules?- _que se le formaron en la cabeza. Hubo sonido de alarma de auto y el chofer al cual casi choca, le estaba gritando improperios como: _¡Mujer tenía que ser! _Bella no estaba de humor para sus pendejadas, de modo que se bajó con la furia en la cabeza y se acercó al auto. No estaba pensando coherentemente cuando le planto una cachetada al tipo.

—¡Desde mi auto puedo ver lo mariquita que eres, imbécil! Ni siquiera me puedes decir las cosas a la cara y solo pegas tu asqueroso trasero en el asiento para insultarme —Estaba segura que le salía humo de las orejas. Caminó de regreso a su auto y desde allí gritó— ¡Maldito machista!

Salió a toda velocidad del lugar con la cara más roja que un tomate. Se hizo a un lado de la carretera a pocas manzanas de su departamento y se echó a llorar cubriéndose la cara entre las manos. La verdad es que tantas emociones la había dejado cansada, e histérica. No podía dejar de hipar mientras se secaba las lágrimas y trataba de calmarse.

_Eres más fuerte que esto –_Se repetía- _Siempre fuiste más fuerte que esto._

Odiaba sentirse tan débil, tan… _miserable._ Odiaba y le aterraba la idea de sacar a la Bella del pasado, era como un fantasma que escondió en un cofre y hubiera encontrado una forma de salir.

_No eres un monstruo -_La castaña se retorcía las manos- _Eres Bella Swan._

_Por favor, solo no dejes salir a Isabella Cullen de ese cofre._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Llegó a casa sintiéndose mareada y descompuesta. Se quitó las botas, la gabardina y se recostó en el sillón, casi dejando que su cuerpo cayera sin demasiada fuerza. En algún lugar había olvidado su café, ya tibio por cierto, pero ya no tenía ganas de tomarlo. Quería dormir, relajarse, casi como una necesidad. Hundiendo sus manos en la tela del sofá, no pudo sino volver a recordar esos ojos de los que ella se había enamorado tiempo atrás, y los mismos ojos que la hicieron tanto sufrir.

Había tenido la oportunidad de descargar toda la rabia que se guardó en algún momento, pero en cambio no pudo hablar, no había reaccionado, se sentía estúpida y pequeña a su lado. _Debiste escupirle en su cara todo el daño que provocó. ¿Recuerdas? ¿O de pronto se te olvidó hasta de respirar?_

_Sí, dejaste de respirar, estúpida. Te quedaste ahí sin saber que decir. ¡¿No podías siquiera fulminarlo con la mirada?!_

Bella estaba recriminándose mentalmente, pero sabía que no lograría nada con lamentarse cuando las cosas estaban hechas.

Su vibrante celular la sacó se sus tormentosos pensamientos.

_**Alice: Bella, mañana pasaré a desayunar a la Cafetería.**_

_**Bella: Ok**_

_**Rose: ¡Yo también!**_

_**Alice: ¡Vámonos juntas!**_

_**Rose: ¿A qué hora?**_

Bella no estaba de ánimo para conversar, de modo que dio vuelta su celular encima del sofá y se recostó en él, cerrando los ojos.

—_¿Bella? —Edward entró por la puerta de la cocina, buscándola. Bella volvió desde su balcón cuando lo escuchó—¡Bella!_

—_¡Aquí estoy! —Gritó saliendo de su habitación._

_Se encontraron a medio camino. Edward parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad, Bella a su vez se veía confundida por la sorpresiva felicidad de su marido._

—_Me ascendieron —Dijo— ¡Me ascendieron!_

_Le bastó un par de segundos entender lo que decía y una enorme sonrisa dibujó su rostro. Rompieron ese pequeño espacio que los separaba y ella se colgó de su cuello, mientras que Edward la rodeaba por la cintura._

—_¡Felicidades, amor! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —Bella se separó solo para besarlo en la boca sin que ambos dejaran de sonreír— Yo sabía que mi doctorcito era el mejor —Revolvió su cabello con cariño._

—_No lo podía creer, cuando me dijeron yo… simplemente no creía. ¡Dios, Bella! Si no llevo ni 2 años trabajando._

_Aún sonreían, parecían dos tontos besándose y abrazándose en mitad del pasillo de su acogedora casita._

—_Te lo mereces —Aseguró Bella dándole un rápido beso— Por ser —Otro beso— el mejor —Otro beso— Pediatra… y —Ahora Bella había introducido su lengua y Edward la recibió gustoso— el mejor esposo._

Bella despertó cerca de las 4 de la madrugada. Estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando que su respiración se normalizara. De pronto tuvo unas ganas tremendas de largarse a llorar, pero se contuvo. Se dio cuenta entonces que aún seguía recostada en el sofá, debido al dolor punzante en su espalda.

Se fue a la cama arrastrando los pies, no sin antes llevar un vaso con agua. Necesitaba ayuda para volver a cerrar los ojos, de modo que tomó una pastilla para dormir antes de cubrirse con el edredón. Allí en su cama se sentía segura, allí nadie podía hacerle daño. Sin embargo, esta noche era la excepción. Estaba molesta, quería dormir y no despertar. Estaba deprimida y sabía que solo era el comienzo. Si había visto a Edward 5 minutos y ya estaba deprimida, no se imaginaba si lo viera _todos _los días.

Le dolía saber que estaba en Nueva York. Era una parte oscura de su pasado, él no había vuelto desde aquel día. Ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando ella firmó el divorcio. Así que era primera vez que se veían en años, y esta vez no había lágrimas en Bella, no estaba gritando y tampoco parecía una _loca_.

A veces cuando se ponía a pensar en ello, terminaba por entender a Edward. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar y viera a la tipa que tenía de esposa, de seguro salía corriendo sin mirar atrás. ¿Quién iba a querer una esposa como ella?

"_No era la forma" _– había dicho Alice- _"Eras su esposa"_

Suspiró contra la almohada.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bells, el señor Coin quiere saludarte —Le anunció Sue mientras Bella preparaba galletas.

—Dile que ya voy —Dijo esta, quitando la masa de sus dedos y limpiando en el proceso.

El señor Coin era un ancianito de 78 años que solía frecuentar la Cafetería. Adoraba a Bella, decía que tenía una mirada especial y unas manos maravillosas. Era bajito y últimamente cargaba un bastón en su mano derecha a causa de una enfermedad a los huesos.

Bella se lavó las manos, se secó en su delantal y salió para saludar al ancianito. Pasó entre medio de sus clientes y algunos empleados. Bella era muy querida en ese lugar, los clientes la saludaban con cariño y no paraban de llenarla de elogios por sus pasteles. Se acercó a la caja registradora y allí pudo ver al señor Coin, que masticaba el famoso _Dedo de canela._

—¿Cómo le va, señor Coin?

El señor Coin tenía la boca llena de migas. Se cubrió la boca para sonreír a escondidas.

—Señorita Bella —La miró desde su lugar— Usted cada día está más bonita.

Bella sonrió— Muchas gracias

—No podía irme sin decir que estos _Dedos de canela _son una maravilla.

—Me alegra que le gusten —Bella cogió del mostrador 3 de esos dulces y se los tendió al señor Coin—. A cuenta de la casa.

—Oh, señorita, no puedo aceptarlo —Dijo este avergonzado.

Bella insistió— Adelante, no se preocupe.

El señor Coin aceptó agradecido.

Cuando se fue, Alice y Rose venían llegando y dejaron que el señor Coin pasara. Bella les hizo una seña de que se sentaran en la mesa del fondo. Sue se acercó a la castaña susurrando:

—Yo sigo con las galletas, desayuna con tus amigas.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

El café estaba hirviendo cuando los sirvió en las tazas. Cogió del mostrador pastel de chocolate para Rose, Berlines con extra de crema para Alice y un pastel de hoja para ella.

A pesar de que la noche anterior no fue para nada grata, Bella lucía increíble. Su conocida coleta alta para trabajar la hacía lucir más joven, llevaba un vestido ligero color amarillo claro y unas bailarinas color piel que hacían que se viera más baja, pero _no tanto como Alice_, decía cada vez que se las colocaba.

Llevó la bandeja con el desayuno hasta donde estaban las chicas. Noto que había cierta tensión en la mesa, así que cuando se sentó y bebió un sorbo de su café, dijo:

—El desayuno no es solo porque sí ¿verdad? —Alice y Rose se miraron— Ya, lárguenla o voy a tirarles el café caliente encima.

Alice se aclaró la garganta y se tocó el ojo con su dedo. _Está nerviosa _–pensó Bella.

—No quiero que te pongas nerviosa, Bells. No te lo quise decir por whatsapp porque encontré que no era apropiado

Bella bebió otro sorbo de su café, era como si aquel fuera su droga para calmarse.

_Lo era._

—Solo dilo, Al —Regañó Rose.

—Igual podemos cambiar de tema después de que te lo diga porque-

—Edward está en Nueva York —Soltó la rubia.

La miraron fijamente a los ojos. Bella pasaba de mirar a Alice a mirar a Rose. No había reacción en ella, obviamente, pero sí sintió un latido más fuerte que otro cuando escuchó su nombre. Se mordió el labio, no tenía pensado contarles.

—Bella, di algo —Alice estaba al borde de la histeria.

—Golpéanos si quieres —Sugirió Rose— Pero no nos bañes en café caliente.

Bella apartó la mirada hacia la gente que entraba por la puerta. Luego miró a Harry que era su ayudante estrella en la caja registradora. Finalmente miró a sus mejores amigas. Las conocía tanto que sabía que estaban pensando que en cualquier momento ella se levantaba de allí y se iba. O iba a llorar. O a gritar. O hacer cualquier cosa.

_Esperan una reacción mía._

Pero de lo que Isabella se había encargado estos 4 años era a no demostrar sus sentimientos. Así que si hubiera querido desmayarse, seguramente ninguna de sus amigas se hubiera percatado antes sino solo cuando ella estuviera en el suelo.

—¡Bells! —Rose cogió el tenedor con fuerza en su mano— Estás poniéndome _nerviosísima._

Suspiró.

—Ya lo sabía —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Yo lo supe por Alice, la verdad es que me quede muy… —Alice tocó el brazo de Rose y la rubia se percató luego de lo que Bella había dicho—. Espera ¿Qué tú qué?

—Me lo encontré en la gasolinera cuando compraba café.

Rose y Alice contuvieron la respiración.

—Él no mencionó nada de eso

—No tenía que hacerlo

Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de mirar a Bella. Rose abrió la boca y luego la cerró, finalmente suspiró.

—¿Cómo es que te ves tan radiante hoy, Bella? Demonios, pensé que tendríamos que consolarte una eternidad. Venía con mi equipo de primeros auxilios escondido en mi escote.

Bella quiso reír, pero solo sonrió.

Alice todavía no hablaba, Rose parloteaba como lora.

—Rose, no es para tanto.

—¡¿Qué no?! Bella, de todos los malditos lugares en Nueva York justamente tenían que encontrarse ahí.

—Esto está _jodidísimo _—Alice por fin había hablado.

—_¡Bella! Pensé que no venías, estaba a punto de mandarte mi ejército por ti —Alice le dio un apretado y caluroso abrazo a la castaña mientras esta rogaba no romperse. Se separó y le sonrió._

—_Había tráfico, lo siento._

_Alice se encogió de hombros, la arrastró por el jardín y se acercó hasta el grupo joven cerca de la piscina._

—_Bells, te quiero presentar a mi queridísimo primo Edward —La castaña miró hacia un joven alto, delgado y con el cabello tan desordenado que casi sonríe porque le recordaba al suyo por las mañanas. Estaba usando gafas ñoñas y un suéter azul marino—. Ed, esta es mi gran y mejor amiga Bella._

_Edward estrechó su mano hacia ella_

—_Es bueno por fin conocerte, Bella. Mi prima habla mucho de ti._

_Bella correspondió al saludo._

—_Espero que hable cosas buenas y no vergonzosas —Dijo esta fulminando a su amiga. Todos se rieron._

Terminaron su café en silencio. Rose había acabado su pastel de chocolate pero Alice seguía sin probar los Berlines con crema. Bella por su parte llevaba la mitad de su pastel de hoja.

—¿Más café? —Preguntó. Rose estiró su taza vacía hacia la castaña. Alice no respondió—. ¿Alice?

La morena sacudió la cabeza antes de pasarle su taza. Sirvió café caliente y se los tendió, luego se volvió a sentar. Estuvieron en silencio otros minutos más antes de que Alice hablara.

—Por eso estaba raro anoche —Dijo casi al vacío, sonando un poco molesta— No quiso cenar, tampoco quiso un té… apenas habló y luego se fue a dormir.

Bella apretó los dientes.

_No discutas. No pongas atención. No te importa._

—Y entonces de madrugada estaba despierto, deambulando por la cocina por un poco de agua —Seguía mirando al vacío— Justo necesitaba hacer pis así que lo vi…

_No pongas atención. No te importa._

—Todos lo notamos triste

_¡NO PONGAS ATENCIÓN!_

—Y…

—¡Alice! —Bella se dejó oír por toda la Cafetería. La gente se volteaba a verla. Alice pegó un salto y se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

—Disculpa… Bella, no me di cuenta.

—Está bien

No hablaron más del tema. Rose trató de aligerar el ambiente recordando que mañana era Noche Buena, pero eso era aún peor porque Bella no había empezado con las compras. Después de que las chicas se fueran terminó de cocinar galletas, preparar mezcla para brownies y masa para empanadas, se quitó el delantal para sacar su cartera y las llaves de su auto.

Se dirigió al centro de Nueva York. Había una exagerable cantidad de tiendas a dónde comprar regalos navideños, sin embargo, no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía que comenzar por sus sobrinos, eso era más fácil. Compró una muñeca para Lily, una pelota para Balthazar y un juego de mesa para Christopher. Siguió por Emmett, luego Reneé, Charlie, Alice, Rose, unos pocos presentes para sus empleados en la Cafetería y finalmente a Phil. Estaba cargada de bolsas con un clima entre sol y lluvia, cuando se acordó de James.

¿Debía darle un regalo de Navidad?

_¿Debo hacerlo?_

No tenía idea qué podía gustarle.

_Quizá una botella de whisky_

No, whisky no.

Decidió que no iba a comprarle nada. Apenas lo estaba conociendo y no sabía nada sobre él como para elegir un regalo. Se sintió un poco mal por eso pero de todas formas volvió al trabajo con un montón de regalos.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto del día fue ir y venir por la Cafetería. Hoy había un número considerable de clientes que entraban y salían. Bella estaba entre la caja registradora y ordenar los brownies. De tanto en tanto le ayudaba a Sue para servir y los meceros se la pasaban sudando con las bandejas. Decidió quedarse allí hasta que la jornada terminara.

—¿El de crema? —Le preguntó a una clienta, esta asintió y Bella envolvió el rollito en una bolsa— Aquí tiene, gracias.

La puerta hizo su sonido habitual de que alguien entraba. Tenía una campanita arriba que chocaba con la madera. La castaña se aseguró de que los pasteles estaban bien distribuidos por nombres para que los clientes no se confundieran con los precios.

—Hola, disculpa ¿Se encuentra Isabella?

Bella casi cayó de boca encima de los pasteles.

—Sí, claro —Sue se le acercó— Bells

Se enderezó y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Edward parecía igual de sorprendido que ayer cuando se vieron.

—Ya sé —Le dijo a Sue— ¿Puedes ordenar estas? —Le tendió la tenaza para los pasteles. Se limpió las manos y con nerviosismo salió para pararse frente a él. No sabía si estaba caminando bien o las piernas le temblaban, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

—Bella —Repitió su nombre— Necesito hablar contigo.

_Frénalo, Bella. Es ahora o nunca. Es el hombre que te rompió el corazón._

Tuvo una extraña reacción en su cuerpo. Y no porque Edward fuera guapo –_bueno sí_- pero de pronto se cegó por el rencor. Miró a Edward con ese odio por el que lo recordaba antes. Se cruzó de brazos delante de él, como si aquello que el cobrizo decía no la convenciera nada.

—No hay razón para que quieras hablar conmigo.

Edward se mordió el labio.

_Mierda santísima._

—La tengo —Dijo _¿desesperado? _—¿Podemos…?

A Bella le rechinaron los dientes.

—Edward, yo no voy a hablar contigo.

Sintió como el cobrizo se congeló en su lugar.

—Bella…

—_Isabella_

—Bueno, Isabella… solo serán unos minutos.

Aquello la terminó por volver loca.

—¿Qué parte del _no voy a hablar contigo _no entendiste?

Se sorprendió a sí misma respirando con normalidad.

—Yo entiendo que estés enojada, Isabella, pero de verdad que…

_¿Qué mierda? ¿Por poco y la dignidad la perdía por pedirle hablar cuando iban a divorciarse y ahora sale con que de verdad tiene que hablar? ¡Y a la mierda, Edward!_

—¿Sabes lo que me importa que de verdad necesites hablar? ¡NADA! No voy a hablar contigo, Edward, no quiero, no necesitamos hablar y no hay nada que hablar ¿Puedes irte, por favor? Estoy trabajando.

Guau, esta era en realidad una nueva Bella.

Edward se quedó totalmente petrificado en su lugar. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tragó todo lo que iba a decirle y dio media vuelta para irse. Antes de llegar a la puerta y abrirla se giró para mirarla.

_Que no te tiemblen las piernas._

Se miraron unos segundos antes de que el cobrizo saliera de la Cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nos leemos pronto, besos<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ca<strong>__**pítulo 4**_

Bella estaba a punto de darse por vencida ante el frasco de pepinillos. Le daba vueltas por todas partes pero aun así la maldita cosa no se abría. _Necesitas a Gulk, demonios._

—_Señoras y señores, así es, esta noche es Navidad… _—La chica del noticiero parecía demasiado contenta para su disfrute. Bella dio una bocanada de aire antes de volver a ejercer presión— _¡No olviden entregar las llaves si van a beber!_

_Oh sí, tampoco olvides borrar tu jodida sonrisa._

Esta noche era Navidad, aunque Isabella no quisiera. Se había despertado con el sonido de cascabeles porque en el departamento de arriba vivían un montón de niñitos adictos a Navidad. _Adictos a los regalos, será. _Y desde entonces andaba entregando mal humor a todos. Casi cae al piso a causa de la nieve cuando abrió la puerta de su coche, luego había pasado un semáforo rojo y la policía la hizo detenerse. Finalmente tenía al genuino pero maldito frasco de pepinillos sin intensión de abrirse.

Casi se le cae al suelo cuando hizo demasiada fuerza. Bella suspiró contra su mechón de cabello suelto.

Rosalie entró a la cocina con un par de vestidos.

—Bella, ¿Crees que…? —Vio que la castaña estaba luchando con el frasco y dejó caer sus hombros— ¿En serio todavía no abres esa cosa? Dámela —Se lo entregó a regañadientes. Rose en un suave forcejeo logró que se destapara.

—Estás en tu obligación de enseñarme esa técnica para abrir frascos de mierda —Regañó.

—¡Tía Bella, dijiste una mala palabra! —La pequeña Lily había llegado a la cocina. Estaba cruzada de brazos con las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera molesta.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano a modo de castigo.

—Lo siento, cariño.

Su sobrina menor y ahijada tenía 5 años. Lily era de un carácter igual a Rosalie, modesta y mandona, pero en cuanto a su humor y a la sonrisa podía ser un calco a Emmett. Tenía el pelo tan largo y sedoso que le tapaba toda la espalda. Además había heredado el color de los ojos de su abuelo Charlie y por supuesto de Bella.

—¿Crees que el vestido negro me hace ver más delgada? —Rose llamó la atención de Bella. La rubia estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios con la tenida de esta noche. Tenía en sus manos un vestido negro largo y con perlas brillantes en el escote, el otro era verde esmeralda un poco más corto.

—Seguro, se supone que el color negro te hace ver más delgada

—¡Y a la mierda! —Rose suspiró y se tapó la boca cuando Lily ahogó un resoplido— Lily, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver televisión? Tu tía Bella y yo estamos teniendo una charla de grandes—. Lily se fue cogiendo una caja de cereales en sus pequeños brazos—. Lo de que el color negro te hace ver más delgada es la mentira más estúpida que la gente cree. En serio, Bella, la gente les cree pero se ven igual que con algo blanco.

Bella soltó una risita piadosa.

—Eso es porque regañonas como tú creen que existe la ropa que te cubra hasta las costillas.

Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

—Entonces ¿Cuál? —Preguntó— Vamos, Bella, no estás ayudando nada. Estás aquí tranquila tratando de abrir frascos de pepinillos solo porque aunque comas mucho nunca engordas.

Bella se echó un pepinillo a la boca.

—Estoy aquí tranquila porque me importa poco la Navidad.

—Lo sé y me desespera que pienses así porque la Navidad es hermosa. A veces dudo de que estés respirando porque ni siquiera te inmutaste en haber echado de tu Cafetería a Edward Cullen ayer y ¿sabes una cosa? Te amo por eso.

Bella tragó seco y miró a Rose como si quisiera meterla dentro del frasco.

—Mira, no tengo idea cómo y por qué salió el tema de Edward a una conversación sobre el peso. Y Navidad es un asco.

Rose dejó sus vestidos encima del mesón, sacó un pepinillo y se lo echó a la boca. Se veía tan cansada que se dejó caer en unos de los taburetes.

—Estoy pensando que en estos años frenaste tu dolor, Bells.

Bella frunció el ceño

—¿Frenar el dolor? ¿De dónde diablos sacas eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es… que encontraste una forma de que no te lastimen o te dañen sin que tú lo permitas. No sé si me entiendo… —Al ver que Bella seguía con el ceño fruncido, agregó—: Tu corazón superó el quiebre, Bella. Por más que él intente hablar contigo, esa parte de ti lo va a rechazar, porque se siente amenazado, siente que lo van a volver a herir. Tu corazón tiene miedo de volver a romperse —Bella ahogó un suspiro— Pero no sé si tú lo superaste también.

—Claro que lo superé —Dijo sin mucha convicción.

_¿Lo superé?_

—Dijiste que te cegaste por el rencor, que si Edward hubiera insistido podrías incluso haberlo golpeado. Bella —Rose se levantó del taburete para acercarse a ella. Para entonces la castaña había vaciado el frasco de pepinillos— 4 años antes te hubieras desmayado o llorado hasta cansarte si le hubieses hablado como le hablaste ayer. La Isabella de antes jamás lo hubiera echado de su trabajo, a eso me refiero.

Se escuchó a Emmett acercarse y las chicas hicieron como si nada hubieran estado haciendo. El grandulón venía con Christopher a sus espaldas, que se encontraba pegado a un juego en el celular.

—¿Has visto mis corbatas, Rose? No encuentro mis corbatas.

—En tu cajón, Emm ¿Dónde más? Y Chris, deja ya de jugar con ese celular, en cualquier momento te das con la pared sin darte cuenta.

—Y seguirá jugando si se estrella —Rió Emmett y al ver que su esposa lo miraba molesta, se aclaró la garganta— Hazle caso a tu madre, Chris.

.

.

.

.

.

—La señorita Vanessa quiere más té —Lily le entregó una tetera en miniatura a Bella— ¿Quiere un poco más de pastel, señorita Vanessa?

—Creo que señorita Vanessa está más que satisfecha —Bella agregó té invisible a la micro tacita.

Jugar con su sobrina Lily era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Bella. Aunque fuera un día a la semana, ya que trabajaba el resto. A la pequeña se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que escuchaba la voz de la castaña llegar y rápidamente traía su canasto con juguetes para tomar el té. La _señorita Vanessa _–una muñeca con mejillas infladas y el cabello rojo y rizado- era tan fea que Bella se preguntaba cómo Lily no tenía pesadillas con ella.

_La verdad es que hasta yo tendría pesadillas con ella._

—Tía ¿Quieres más té?

—Sí, por favor.

—Pregúntale a la señorita Vanessa si quiere más té —Lily se había arrodillado en el suelo para estar a la altura de la mesita.

—Estoy segura que la señorita Vanessa está lista para irse a casa —Bella casi se come a besos el puchero de su sobrina— Y también estará contenta de venir otro día.

Terminaron de jugar y Lily se fue con Emmett para elegir su vestido de Nochebuena. Mientras tanto ella y Rose se encargaban de la comida.

—Tenemos que terminar esta ensalada de arroz para las 8, sino tu madre nos corta la cabeza —Rose vació el arroz cocido a un cuenco— Bella, si se quejan de que a la ensalada le falta pepinillo voy a culparte a ti.

—Tú también comiste

—De los 10 que venían me comí uno, no me vengas con cosas.

Bella estaba cortando en cubitos los pepinillos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se limpió las manos y se apresuró a contestar. No había nombres en el identificador.

—¿Aló? —Se quedó en su lugar esperando que alguien contestara de vuelta, pero nadie lo hizo. Miró a Rose que revolvía el arroz con una cuchara de palo— ¿Hola? —Pero nadie atendía. Había alguien al otro lado del teléfono, de eso estaba segura— ¿Van a hablar o le comieron la lengua los ratones? —Se escuchó un susurro y Bella cortó de inmediato.

_Mierda._

No se movió y tampoco habló.

—¿Sabes? Debimos haber comprado arroz preparado, es más… —Rose dejó de hablar al ver a una Isabella petrificada—Bella ¿Quién era?

Bella miró su celular y luego a Rose, pero seguía sin poder hablar. Cuando por fin sacó voz, lo dijo casi como un susurro.

—Edward —Sostenía tan fuerte el aparato con sus manos que los nudillos comenzaron a ponerse rojos— Estoy segura que era él.

Rosalie dejó de revolver.

—Pero ¿Cómo consiguió tu número? ¿Estás segura que era Edward?

Bella asintió—. Estoy segura

La rubia de pronto parecía demasiado molesta. Pasó un paño de cocina frenéticamente por la mesa.

—¿Es que acaso ahora se cree sicópata? Parece que vas a lidiar con él un buen tiempo, Edward no entiende cuando le dicen que no quieres hablar con él.

_Edward me llamó, tiene mi maldito número y susurró en mi oído. Maldita sea._

—Vamos a olvidarlo ¿Bien? Tenemos que terminar esto o vamos a llegar con la comida para Año Nuevo —La castaña comenzó a hacer todo solo para no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

—_Me gusta tu cabello recogido —Dijo Edward mientras se acercaba y pasaba sus labios en su cuello— Me deja besar tu piel con facilidad._

_La castaña cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su esposo. Lentamente Edward comenzó a desprender los botones de su blusa._

—_Cariño …_

—_Hagamos el amor…_

—_No, ahora no —Decía en un susurro, pero seguía dejando que Edward terminara de quitar el último botón. Llevó su mano dentro de la blusa y acarició uno de sus pechos con suavidad— Edward… —Estaba jadeando— Nos están esperando para cenar._

—_Que se jodan, tú y yo estamos cumpliendo con nuestros deberes de esposos —Bella no pudo dejar de soltar una risita mientras Edward bajaba su otra mano hacia dentro del jeans de la castaña. Allí desabrochó rápidamente y acarició su centro con posesión._

—_Es Navidad y… y… Dios —Estaba gimiendo mientras Edward metía un dedo en su clítoris._

_El trasero de Bella hacía presión con la erección de Edward. Y este no podía dejar de chupar, lamer y besar el cuello de su esposa._

—_Bella, por favor… cinco minutos…_

_Isabella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo con el solo tacto de su dedo, de modo que se giró y empezó a besar a Edward apasionadamente mientras ambos caminaban hacia la cama matrimonial. En un dos por tres los dos estaban completamente desnudos. Edward estaba listo para entrar en ella, así que la recostó y la besó con ternura en la boca._

—_Te amo tanto —Gimió Bella cuando Edward entró de una embestida suave._

_El cobrizo la besó introduciendo su lengua y luego estirando dulcemente el labio de ella con sus dientes._

—_Te amo, mi amor_

Había tratado de olvidarse el tema del llamado, pero mientras mezclaba los pepinillos con el arroz, no podía sino pensar el por qué lo había hecho. _Quiero decir, lo eché de la Cafetería. Si yo fuera él agarro mi dignidad y me vuelvo a dónde quiera esté viviendo. _Pero entonces la había llamado y ni siquiera tuvo la valentía de contestarle. El estómago se le revolvía y lo único que quería era que la Navidad terminara. _Ni siquiera ha empezado, por amor a Dios. _Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, cosas que no entendía, que no se explicaba. Y lamentablemente nadie le explicaba tampoco porque nadie la entendía tanto como ella misma lo hacía. El hecho de que odiara Navidad, lo hacía mucho más fuerte ahora con Edward en Nueva York. Las Navidades siempre habían sido importantes para ambos, pero luego se habían divorciado y ella volvía a odiar esta fecha.

Lo había empezado a odiar cuando sus padres se divorciaron. Luego llegó Edward y la hizo cambiar de opinión. _La Navidad es la oportunidad de ser más sensibles con el prójimo, de decirnos cuanto nos amamos y cuanto nos necesitamos. _Y ella lo amaba tanto que había aceptado querer a la Navidad, pero hoy ambas eran enemigas.

_Lo comprobé con el frasco de pepinillos._

Después de terminar de preparar todo, los Swan- Hale estaban corriendo por todos los pasillos de la bendita casa. Rose por un lado estaba usando el vestido negro, unas pantis negras y a pies descalzos mientras corría con el vestido de Lily y los zapatos de Balthazar. Emmett por su parte no podía hacerle nudo a la corbata y estaba teniendo una pelea con Christopher sobre los pantalones. En cambio Bella, ya estaba lista y solo estaba terminando de colocarse los aretes brillante que Charlie le regaló unas Navidades pasadas. Llevaba puesto jeans azul, una blusa ancha color violeta y unas botas negras. Había optado por dejarse el pelo suelto y alisado –bueno más alisado de lo que ya de por sí era-.

—¡Lily, por amor a Dios y a tu abuela, trae tu trasero para acá! —Rosalie estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria—Ven o Santa no te traerá regalos.

—¡No quiero ese vestido! ¡No me gusta! —Lily había empezado a llorar encerrada en el baño.

—Lilian, si no abres en 3 segundos te juro que-

—Yo me encargo de ella, tú ve a terminar de vestirte —Bella le quitó el vestido y le dio unos pequeños empujoncitos— Deja de atormentarte.

Rose se fue con los hombros caídos hacia la habitación de Balthazar. Bella pudo escuchar como regañaba con él.

Dio tres golpes suaves a la puerta del baño donde Lily seguía llorando.

—¿Lily? Cariño, soy Bella. ¿Me dejas entrar?

—¡No quiero ese vestido! —Seguía alegando— No me gustan sus colores.

—Pero ni siquiera te lo has probado, Lily, abre y veamos. Te prometo que te diré si no te queda bien.

La niña dejó de llorar.

—¡Promételo, tía Bella!

—Te lo prometo.

—Promesa de princesas

Bella sonrió— Promesa de princesas.

.

.

.

.

.

La familia de Emmett y Bella llegaron hasta la enorme casa de campo de su madre. Reneé estaba con un ataque de nervios igual como estaba Rose. Bella entró a la acogedora casa de madera y se sintió maravillada. No había venido desde hacía un tiempo. Nunca le gustó mucho el hecho de que su madre encontraba nuevo novio, pero con el tiempo tuvo que hacerse a la idea de aceptarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco se la pasaba metida en la casa de campo con ellos. Emmett tampoco lo había aprobado pero se dieron cuenta que estaban bastante grandecitos y que su madre debía algún día rehacer su vida, de modo que dejaron de fulminar con la mirada a Phil hace algunos meses.

Una de las ventanas de la casa tenía una agradable vista al lago, a su izquierda se encontraba la cocina. Una escalera caracol para pasar al segundo piso y un montón de sofás por todas partes. Su madre se había lucido para esta Navidad, tenía la casa completamente adornada para la ocasión. _Hasta el papel higiénico debe tener adornos. _Había un gigante árbol de Navidad cerca de la mesa donde cenarían. Parecía más grande incluso que la cocina de Bella. Estaba adornada exageradamente con luces y muchas bolitas de colores. Regalos a su alrededor y un pesebre en la mesa de centro.

—Bella, querida ¿No vas a saludar a tu madre? —Reneé se veía increíble esta noche. Llevaba un vestido morado con lentejuelas y el pelo recogido en una coleta casual. Llevaba aretes de perla y un maquillaje sencillo. Isabella notaba las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y la sonrisa cálida que siempre la tranquilizaba cuando niña. La castaña le dio un abrazo que le pareció haber durado horas.

—Hola, mamá

—Estás muy desaparecida tú, eh —Le dio una rápida inspección— Y estás más delgada.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Soy delgada

—Sí pero ahora estás más. Oye, Phil ¿Por qué no le sirves pan de Navidad a Bella? Esta niña pronto va a estar en los huesitos.

Phil era un corpulento jugador de béisbol profesional, y era menor que su madre. Traía consigo una bandeja con pan de Navidad y otra con ponche de leche.

—Hola, Bella, que bueno verte.

—Hola, Phil —Cogió un pan de Navidad solo para que su madre no empezara con el discurso de la comida. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y contempló el árbol de Navidad.

No sabía por qué lo contemplaba tanto si durante todo ese mes no le había interesado nada. Pero de alguna forma le entraba una extraña nostalgia. Comió de su pan y mastico sin ganas, luciendo de pronto deprimida. Rose se sentó a su lado con una copa de ponche.

—Demonios, siempre he adorado el ponche de leche de tu madre, Bells. —Se bebió de un sopetón el contenido.

Reneé, Phil y Emmett salieron de la cocina con bandejas que dejaron en la mesa de centro. Emmett puso villancicos en el equipo de música. Los niños jugaban, corrían y comían al mismo tiempo. Sin duda, esta era una Navidad especial, pero Isabella se sentía tan fuera de lugar y rara, que hubiera preferido irse para no contagiar su mal humor.

—¡Llegó el abuelo! —Balthazar gritó desde la ventana y los niños corrieron a recibirlo.

Charlie lucía tan casual como Isabella. En eso se parecían mucho. Jeans, una camisa y zapatos cómodos, pero eso no quería decir que no se viera bien. Sacó una botella de vino y un par de bolsas de la camioneta antes de recibir con una sonrisa a sus tres nietos.

—¿Pero si no es la princesa del abuelo? —Lily se pegó a sus piernas mientras Rose cogía las bolsas y el vino de Charlie— Hola, Rose, querida.

—Buenas noches, Charlie.

Ahora sí empezaba la diversión. Charlie y Reneé juntos en Navidad, el novio de su madre, Bella, Emmett y su familia. 16 años tuvieron que pasar para tener una Navidad todos juntos.

Charlie saludó a Reneé y a Phil como si aquello fuera lo más normal de la vida. Y quizá así lo era para él ahora. Bella se acercó a saludarlo.

—Hola, papá.

—Bella —Charlie la miró frunciendo las cejas — Aún estoy molesto porque no fuiste a comer con Emmett y conmigo.

Bella suspiró.

—Ya te expliqué, papá.

—Lo sé —Dijo este, mirando a su hija como una adoración— Por eso te voy a perdonar. Ven, abraza a tu padre.

Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos y estuvo así un largo tiempo también. _Eres una maldita hija de tus padres, Bella. _Pero lo cierto es que Bella los necesitaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que realmente necesitaba un abrazo de ellos o aunque sea que dijeran que estaba demasiado delgada. En cuanto pensó aquello, Charlie se separó para mirarla.

—¿Estás más delgada desde la última vez que te vi?

Su madre interrumpió.

—Lo mismo le dije, Charlie. Tu hija está muy delgada.

—Estoy bien, en serio —Insistió Bella— ¿Pueden, por favor, centrarse en Navidad y no en mí?

Charlie se alejó sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Bella. La castaña no tenía idea si ellos sabían del regreso de Edward, pero no sería ella la que se los contaría.

.

.

.

.

.

—Y entonces Bella enredó sus pies y se cayó del árbol —Todos empezaron a reír al unísono ante el comentario de Emmett. La cosa favorita de su hermano siempre era recordarle lo torpe que fue de niña, y ahora.

—Eso fue porque tú pusiste la cuerda y me enredé en ella —Alegó, recordando cómo le había dolido el golpe en el trasero— Estuve días sin poder sentarme.

La familia estaba reunida en la mesa comiendo el postre. Habían tenido una linda cena todos juntos. Hablaban de todo y nada, cosas repetidas, cosas nuevas, el trabajo, la salud, la familia.

Los niños ya estaban impacientes por los regalos, pero todavía faltaba media hora para las 12.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron al salón. Aún reían del accidente de Bella cuando pequeña y ella en verdad, le daba igual. También le causaba gracia. Bebieron ponche de leche y ponche de fruta mientras esperaban la media noche. Lily estaba bostezando desde que se habían sentado a cenar pero se negaba a ir a dormir.

—Papá, mamá, Bells ¿Les parece una foto los cuatro? —Todos se miraron. Reneé se encogió de hombros y Charlie aceptó emocionado. Se pusieron los 4 cerca del árbol mientras Rose sacaba la foto. Bella se había abrazado de Charlie y él la rodeaba por la espalda mientras ambos sonrían. Reneé estaba al lado de Charlie y Emmett sujetaba a su madre de la cintura mientras que también sonreían. Con el característico _flash _y la luz cegadora, la foto ya había salido.

Bella vio la foto y sonrió, salían bien. Otra foto más para el recuerdo.

Luego toda la familia se reunió para la foto familiar. Bella en la punta del sofá abrazando a Lily, Rose sentada con Balthazar y Christopher atrás, a su lado Emmett, Reneé, Phil y por último Charlie en la otra punta. La cámara dio tres timbres antes de que sacara sola la foto.

Volvieron a la antigua conversación mientras Emmett guardaba las fotos en la memoria de su laptop.

Subió la foto de los cuatro a Facebook con la descripción _Los mismos pero más viejos…_

En cuanto la foto se subió, Jasper Whitlock le puso _me gusta _de inmediato, dejando un comentario _"Que gran foto, amigo.". _Luego Alice fue la segunda en dar click y dejar un comentario "_Que hermosa foto, chicos. ¡Feliz Navidad!"_ y de pronto la foto tenía 35 _me gusta _en solo 3 minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de la una de la noche ya todos los restos de papel de regalo estaban esparcidos por toda la casa de campo. Los niños ya se habían dormido aferrados a sus juguetes nuevos. Bella se había tomado el quinto ponche de frutas de la noche, mientras parloteaba con su madre.

Estaba un poco pasadita de copas cuando su celular vibró, lo cogió un poco torpe y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje.

_Feliz Navidad para ti también, Alice –_dijo antes de mirarlo.

Pero no era de Alice.

"_Feliz Navidad" _decía pero no había destinatario

Por algún motivo tenía la impresión de quién podía ser. Pero nuevamente la rabia la cegó. Se bebió el último sorbo de ponche antes de dejar a su madre hablando sola y encerrarse en el baño.

_Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito._

No entendía por qué hacía eso, ¿por qué acercarse cuando han pasado 4 años? ¿Por qué de repente se acordó de ella y regresó? Quería llorar, vomitar, regresar a casa.

Pero entonces recordó algo.

El mensaje no tenía destinatario, pero ¿Y si era James?

Bella se sentó en el inodoro a pensar.

_¿Por qué de pronto no quiero que sea James el del mensaje?_

_Demonios no, Isabella._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Me cuentan si les gustó? Besos<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

—¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de mirarme como si quisieras preguntarme algo pero no te atreves a hacerlo?

Bella estaba jugueteando con su pulsera sin darse cuenta de las constantes miradas que le daba a James de vez en cuando. El chico estaba a punto de crecerle canas verdes mientras se tomaba un sorbo de café caliente. Chasqueó la lengua y se volvió para mirar a Isabella.

—No tengo nada que preguntarte.

—Bien. ¿Vas a decirme por qué vinimos a esta Cafetería cuando tienen una propia?

Bella miró a James como si aquello fuera obvio, pero la verdad es que ni ella lo sabía bien.

—Quería conversar contigo, fuera del trabajo —Mintió.

—Bien —James agitó la cabeza.

Aquello le era demasiado. No sabía cómo preguntarle a James sin sonar interesada.

Desde que la Navidad había pasado no podía tener la cabeza en paz. Tenía pesadillas y perdía fácilmente el apetito. Al principio creyó que había sido el asado de cordero que comió en Nochebuena, pero ni siquiera tenía malestar.

Cruzó una pierna con la otra y miró a su amigo dubitativa.

—¿Cómo pasaste la Navidad? —Aún sentía vergüenza por no haberle llevado regalo. Sin embargo, James le había dado la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca derecha.

—Con mis hijos, mis padres —James suspiró— una Navidad diferente, si me preguntas.

Bella asintió entendiendo perfectamente lo que él quería decir. Ella pasó muchas navidades sintiéndose exactamente así. La diferencia es que James tenía hijos.

Se miró la reluciente pulsera en su muñeca y por instinto se mordió el labio. Aquello era total e irrevocablemente estúpido, pero ella necesitaba _saber. _Como si así pudiera dormir por fin o hacer su vida normal como todos los días durante los 365 días del año. Miró a James con esa mirada de _estoy a punto de arruinarla _y suspiró.

—Por pura casualidad —Empezó despacio— ¿Me mandaste algo para Nochebuena?

James masticó su sándwich de queso.

—¿Aparte de la pulsera? —Isabella asintió— No

A Bella le llegó la sangre al cuello. Ahora lo confirmaba, era Edward, por supuesto. No obstante, seguía molesta con él. De pronto la boca empezó a ponérsele seca y bebió un poco de café para mojarlos. Se le había quitado el apetito y el sol de repente le sentaba pesado. Si aquel _Feliz Navidad _le hubiera llegado en otro tiempo, seguramente Bella hubiese buscado a Edward entre cielo, mar y tierra. El punto aquí es que él no se había manifestado de ningún modo desde que se divorciaron, y ahora que volvió le mande un mensaje o la vaya a ver a su Cafetería la desconcertaba totalmente.

Incluso la desconcertaba más lo de su Cafetería. Cuando ella se divorció de Edward ni siquiera tenía pensado tener una Cafetería. Ni siquiera terminaba la Universidad siquiera. Ese año se graduaba, por lo que en su primer año de casados, era Edward quien los mantenía a ambos. A veces daba clases de Lengua y allí juntaba un poco de dinero, pero no lo suficiente como gana ahora en su trabajo.

Así que de igual forma, fuese como fuese, Edward Cullen estaba comportándose como un completo ex marido sicópata. Y a Bella sorprendentemente no le temía.

_Frenaste tu dolor_

¿Y si mi corazón se congeló? ¿Si el dolor se congeló? ¿Si el miedo se congeló?

_El día que se derritan voy a estar completamente jodida._

.

.

.

.

Bella entregó el pedido de tartas de manzana al Mayor Domo de Aro Vulturi. Este era un chico bajito y moreno, con un lunar cerca de su labio. Su nombre era Seth y algo en su mirada le causó ternura.

Luego de esto se concentró en los pancakes de banana que venderían mañana a primera hora. Sue ya había colgado fuera el cartel donde decía: _"Mañana pancakes de banana de 10 a 11 am." _Cada mes elegían algo para preparar en grandes cantidades, luego las vendían a mitad de precio en solo una hora. La primera vez que hicieron eso, fue con los _Dedos de Canela _y habían ganado un generoso dinero extra. Bella se apresuró a preparar la masa mientras Sam Uley, su panadero, entraba y se encontraba con la castaña.

—Bella, se nos acabó la harina.

Ella empezó a cascar huevos en un cuenco.

—Ve con Paul por más. Sue tiene el dinero

Sam salió a toda prisa. Bella empezó a batir los huevos mientras agregaba tazas de leche. Mezcló otro poco y los cambió a la batidora grande para que hiciera sola su trabajo. Terminó haciendo 3 kilos de mezcla para pancakes, las cambio a un cuenco y luego las guardó en varios tupperware antes de enviarlos al congelador.

Para entonces no tuvo tiempo de limpiar cuando Alice entró con gafas de sol y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Su loca amiga traía demasiadas bolsas de tienda en sus brazos para su bien. Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Acaso tú no trabajas? —Bromeó la castaña. Alice chasqueó la lengua.

—Hoy me dieron el día libre, ¿Por qué no te lo das tú? Así nos vamos a almorzar.

—Tengo mucho que hacer, Alice.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer? Sue arregla siempre tus asuntos, Bells, es tu brazo derecho. ¿Podrías pensar en ti y descansar un poco? Es solo una tarde, almorzaremos y luego te traigo de vuelta.

Isabella se lo pensó un momento.

—No sé, Alice…

Alice se sacó las gafas mirando a Bella como si estuviera desafiándola.

—Entonces voy a hablar con Sue, ella siempre va a decir que sí…

—Alice —Bella la detuvo, rodó los ojos y miró a su amiga— De acuerdo, vamos. Solo una hora.

—Solo una hora —Dijo ésta emocionada.

Fueron hasta Shabu-tatsu para almorzar. Las dos se pidieron una ensalada de pollo y una copa de vino añejo. Bella se sentó de piernas cruzadas, esperando que Alice dijera algo. No es como si la morena solo buscara a Bella porque tuviera que contarle algo, pero había estado tan callada camino al restaurante, que comenzaba a preocuparse si la lengua seguía en su boca. Bella alzó una ceja desafiante mientras Alice bebía agua de una botella, evitó a toda costa mirar a la castaña.

—Sabes, estaba pensando en usar el vestido de lentejuelas para Año nuevo ¿Qué piensas?

Bien, tal vez no tenía nada que decir de todos modos.

—Me parece bien, es lindo

Alice bebió otro sorbo de agua.

—¿Qué te pondrás tú?

Bella mordisqueó un pedazo de pan— No lo sé.

—Mi prima Bree vendrá para la fiesta.

Como si fuera un foco de luz, Bella dio un brinco en su asiento.

—_Oh Alice…_

—¿Qué?

—No voy a ir a la fiesta.

—¿Qué? —Repitió, ligeramente sobresaltada— ¿Por qué…? —Pero ella sabía la respuesta. Segundos después soltó un suspiro.

—Iría encantada, pero…

—Pero nada, maldita sea —De pronto Alice empezó a subir su tono de voz— ¡a la mierda Edward! ¿Piensas acobardarte por él, otra vez? En serio, Bella. Mira… —Exhaló con fuerza— Yo sé que en estos últimos días hemos estado extrañas porque ha venido, pero luego te vi tan fuerte y tan superada, que me dije: _¡Alice, deja de atormentarte con el pasado! Bella lo superó, tú supéralo, _pero ahora estoy delante de una Isabella que está _arrancando _cuando no tiene motivos para hacerlo.

Woah.

_¿Es la misma Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga?_

Se quedó mirando a la morena hasta que el mesero trajo su comida, y el vino. Bebió la mitad de la copa como si fuese jugo.

De pronto recordó a Edward, y su sonrisa, y sus ojos, y la forma en que la miraba cuando eran novios. Pensó en todo lo que dejó atrás y en todo lo que construyó sola. Terminó por beberse todo el vino incluso antes de siquiera tocar la comida.

—Tienes razón —Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente— Voy a ir —Al ver a Alice entusiasmada ahora, se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Puedo ir con James?

Las cejas de Alice se alzaron y la sonrisa pícara que vino a continuación hizo que Bella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí, _ojos bonitos _también está invitado.

.

.

Mientras comían, Alice seguía parloteando sobre la Nochebuena y de lo grandioso que era Jasper con ella. También no paraba de mostrar su argolla brillante en su mano derecha. Bella había quedado sorprendida cuando al día siguiente de Navidad su amiga mostrara su mano con el anillo y gritara que Jasper le había pedido matrimonio. Estaba feliz por ella, por supuesto.

Bella masticó un poco de pollo.

—Vimos la foto que subió Emmett a Facebook —Sonrió— ¡se ven tan adorables! No creí que tuvieran que pasar tantos años para que por fin ustedes se reconciliaran como familia.

—Sí —Un deje de nostalgia la invadió— La verdad es que me sorprendió que mamá haya dado el primer paso.

—Sí, creí que tu madre estaba en esa onda de _soy joven por naturaleza, tengo un macho alfa de novio _pero veo que ha madurado bastante —Bella no se aguantó la risa— Edward también vio la foto —Alice soltó de la nada, haciendo que Isabella se atragantara con el pollo.

Tuvo que tomar bastante agua para tragar.

—Vamos a tener que inventarle un sobrenombre a ese primo tuyo.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Solo dijo… ¿Cómo fue? —El corazón de la castaña había dejado de latir— ¡ah, sí! _Bella esperó tanto por esto…_

Touché. Era suficiente para que le invadiera un temblor en el cuerpo.

…

_Bella se limpió las lágrimas de su cara con el dorso de las muñecas, intentó dejar de hipar, pero la fuerza con que trataba de impedirlo, hacía que le doliera la garganta._

—_Llevan años divorciados ¡años! Pero parecen dos niños cuando se juntan ¡estoy harta!_

_Las lágrimas volvieron a descender de sus ojos, era inútil que las secara porque volvían a caer sin parar. Los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Edward la rodearon y le calmaron el hipo. Bella se aferró a ese cuerpo caliente, ardiente, tan cómodo, tan de _ella.

—_Yo sé que estás enojada _—_Le susurraba y besaba el contorno de su cabeza— pero creo que sabes que todo esto es pasajero, va a llegar un día en que tus padres van a dejar de ser como el gato y el ratón, y ese día va a llegar pronto y van a poder sentarse los cuatro a recordar cosas lindas del pasado, sin necesidad de que estén juntos como matrimonio._

_Isabella soltó un sollozo, todo aquello sonaba tan lindo, tan esperanzador._

—_Han pasado seis años, Edward. Ellos deberían de superarlo._

_Edward sonrió y aferró más fuerte el cuerpo de su novia al suyo._

—_Bella, cuando la persona que más te importa en la vida se marcha, es difícil superarlo, sin importar los años que pasen._

_Se quedó pensando en ello un minuto._

—_¿Si nosotros… si por algún motivo nos desviamos…? _—_No sabía cómo decírselo_— _¿Lucharías por mí? ¿O sería como papá y mamá? Tal vez ellos a fin de cuenta se querían, pero son tan distintos que las peleas fueron más fuerte que su amor._

_Edward alejó a Bella de su abrazo y ella se sintió de pronto desnuda. Acarició su mejilla surcada en lágrimas._

—_Yo lucharía por ti hasta cansarme. Y Bella —Besó suavemente sus labios— yo nunca me cansaría de ti._

…

—¡Bella! —Alice estaba agitando su mano delante de la cara de su amiga. Isabella sacudió la cabeza, alejando _ese _pensamiento de su mente. Ese que ahora le daba sentido a algo que le tenía con el colon irritado. ¿Y si Edward venía a cumplir su promesa? ¿Si aún la quería? ¿Si nunca se cansó de luchar? — Estás en algún lugar del demonio pero menos aquí, y estoy jodidamente hablando sola.

—Lo siento.

—Como sea —puso un montón de revistas en la mesa— Estaba diciendo que quiero una boda del cuál nadie se olvide, que en treinta años más digan _¿Recuerdas la boda de Alice y Jasper Whitlock? ¡Por dios, ninguna boda ha sido igual!_

Isabella se echó a reír.

—¿Jasper sabe que se está casando con una loca desquiciada? —Alice entrecerró los ojos— Me parece que no lo sabe.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella iba taconeando a casa cerca de las once de la noche. Había dejado con todos los seguros su auto, así que ahora solo esperaba llegar pronto al edificio. Lo único que resonaban eran sus tacones y el frío que hacía a esa hora de la noche la hizo aferrarse a su manta negra de lana. Siguió caminando aun pensando en el trabajo y en todos los pedidos que tenía para mañana. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, pero lo dejó pasar.

A causa de que estaban arreglando la entrada del edifico desde el estacionamiento, tuvo que hacer todo ese recorrido. Y de pronto, al sentir los pasos detrás, tuvo un leve escalofrío en las piernas. Siguió su camino tratando de estar segura de sí misma.

Tan pronto se detuvo para que aquel sonido de zapatos pasara de largo, su piel se erizo hasta el comienzo de su cabello. Caminó un poco más y los pies atrás de ella también lo hicieron. Al detenerse, quien sea que fuese el que estaba, también lo hizo.

Dispuesta a enfrentarlo como sea, se giró sobre sus talones y lo encaró.

Pero casi se cae de espaldas.

_Maldita sea, Edward._

Él estaba de pie, con los músculos pegados a su camisa. Sus ojos brillaban cuando miraron a Bella y ella de inmediato se irguió, presa del pánico. Si Edward se había vuelto un sicópata ¿Querría que fuese su víctima?

—Bella —Su voz sonaba apagada, pero dura— Tenemos que hablar.

Se abrazó a su manta como si fuese su arma blanca.

—Nosotros no…

—_Por favor_ —Estaba con los ojos llenos de súplica.

Y eso terminó por destruirla. Y se maldijo. Y se odió nuevamente, porque ella podía ser dura con la gente y aparentar ser fuerte, pero Edward fue su debilidad y lo seguía siendo después de todo este tiempo.

Tomó una profunda respiración, el aire frío se metió en su nariz y exhaló con fuerza. La neblina estaba comenzando a tapar la ciudad y su aliento estaba blanco como la nieve.

—Tienes dos minutos.

Edward puso cara de entusiasta. _¿Qué diablos?_

Se acercó tres pasos hacia ella y Bella retrocedió uno. Edward se quedó en su lugar, la miró, penetrando en sus ojos y la castaña parecía a punto de quebrarse.

—Tú… —Susurró, se llevó la mano al cabello y lo desordenó molesto— _Maldita sea…_

—El tiempo está corriendo…

—Lo sé, lo sé —Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, de algún modo, todo parecía congelarse cuando estaban tan cerca— Sé que es inútil pero… no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

¿Lamentar qué? ¿Abandonarla? ¿No luchar por ella? ¿Dejarla en el momento que más ella necesitaba de él? Bueno, quizá sí que lo lamentaba.

—En realidad, no, no lo sé.

Edward tragó con dificultad.

—Todo este tiempo, todos estos años, yo… —Pero parecía que le costaba demasiado escupir todo de una— soy despreciable, Bella.

Sus pies se movieron y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Si eso crees, por algo será.

El cobrizo se mordió el labio, nervioso.

—¿Alguna vez me vas a perdonar? —Preguntó abatido.

Bella miró sus zapatos y luego un poco el cemento del suelo. Levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos fríos y calculadores, unos que solo mostraba por fuera, pero por dentro estaba hecha pedazos.

—¿Lo harías tú? —Respondió con otra pregunta, sin más que decir y sin que él la detuviera tampoco, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta el edificio, todavía haciendo sonar sus tacones y teniendo unas malditas ganas de romper a llorar.

.

.

.

.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo como si estuviera en una película de suspenso, no podía apresurarse más, no podía cuando los recuerdos venían a su cabeza.

—_¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? _—_La sala estaba irreconocible. Cualquiera diría que alguien había entrado y había lanzado todo para luego solo robar el dinero. Isabella se encontraba al fondo, en el rincón. Estaba mirando un punto fijo y no prestaba atención a los gritos de Alice_— _¡Bella abre la maldita puerta!_

_Pero ella no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Tenía delante de ella un espejo, su espejo favorito, y se vio reflejada en él. Sus ojos negros a causa del rímel corrido, las lágrimas secas y pegadas a sus mejillas. El cabello enmarañado y la mancha de sangre en su barbilla le hicieron recordar con qué y por qué se había cortado._

_No se había dado cuenta que temblaba y tampoco le importaba._

—_Ella no quiere abrir, Emmett. Tengo miedo que cometa una locura _—_Alice había empezado a llorar y Emmett se apresuró a empujar con toda fuerza la puerta._

_La puerta cayó abajo y Bella empezó a gritar desesperada, como una niña asustada. Parecía que le estuvieran haciendo daño y se cubría los oídos con sus manos. Alice y Rose se acercaron a ella pero Isabella las empujo, arañó y escupió como estropajos._

—_¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me quieren lastimar! ¡Socorro! _—_Empezó a correr alrededor de la habitación, empujando a todos, incluso a su hermano. Bella tenía tanta fuerza en ese momento que hasta ella podría haber derribado la puerta._

Llegó hasta su piso con las piernas temblándole, no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese recuerdo. Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos. No podía encontrar sus llaves, de pronto los ojos se le nublaron por el llanto.

—_¡Bella, cálmate! ¡Bella! _—_Su madre había llegado y la había agarrado por los hombros. Sin embargo ella se soltó de su agarre, empujándola lejos también, pero Reneé no se dio por vencida y la volvió a tomar por los hombros_— _¡Cálmate, hija! ¡Serénate! _—_La dura mano de Reneé abofeteó el rostro de Bella. Su rostro se giró tan fuerte que la habitación le dio vueltas._

_Se había calmado. Se llevó una mano a la cara y empezó a llorar frenéticamente, desplomándose en el suelo._

Apenas abrió la puerta de su apartamento, no pudo aguantarlo más y se echó a llorar mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Soltaba gemidos e hipaba como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Lanzó las llaves lejos, sus zapatos, se soltó el cabello y tiró lejos las figuritas de mármol de su mesa de centro. Aquello la absorbía, la hacía volver a sus crisis.

_Tú eres fuerte, eres tan fuerte. Y tan valiente, Bella. Tan valiente._

Se repetía internamente.

Corrió hasta su mueble de cocina y sacó una botella llena de whisky. Pensó en James, en lo desgraciado que lo vio cuando lo conoció. Sacó una copa y un poco de hielo. Se fue a su habitación, se tendió en la cama y empezó a beber.

Se bebió la botella completa en una hora, desplomada en su cama, solo podía repetir una palabra.

—Edward —Sollozó— _Ed-ward._

Tal vez Rosalie no tenía mucha razón, tal vez ella no había frenado su dolor.

Y tampoco había superado nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Me lo cuentan en un lindo rr. Besos<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_Abril, 4 años atrás…_

_Abigail estaba fija en su libreta. Arregló sus anteojos para observar mejor a su paciente estrella. Bella jugueteaba con un manojo de cartas y no se percataba del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que llegó. Parecía una niña pequeña, asustada y desprotegida. Mecía sus piernas y sonreía cuando una de las cartas se caía al suelo. Abigail pensó que era bonita, muy bonita. Tenía estos lindos ojos castaños y el pelo del mismo color. Salvo que sus ojos estaban tristes, más que tristes, desgarrados. Torció en una mueca pensando todo lo que ella había estado pasando para quedar así._

—_Bella —Miró su reloj— Podemos empezar cuando quieras —Le dijo por tercera vez en esa hora._

_Isabella removió inquieta sus manos._

—_¿Podemos empezar con las preguntas? Ya sé que mi madre le contó sobre mí…_

_La doctora asintió sonriendo porque sabía que ella no era tonta._

—_Bien, entonces —Aseguró su lápiz y libreta. A su lado, estaba las preguntas con sus respectivas respuestas, pero quería escuchar su versión— Nombre completo._

—_Isabella Marie Cullen._

_La doctora anotó rápidamente__— Edad…_

—_Veinticuatro_

—_Bella, ¿puedes contarme qué ocurrió el día que te heriste la barbilla?_

_La castaña suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara para sobársela._

—_Yo… entré en crisis —Dijo temblando, como si estuviera reviviendo todo— no me lastimé a propósito, me caí cuando la taza se quebró en mi mano y el vidrio me raspó la barbilla._

_La doctora asintió._

—_¿Por qué te dio una crisis ese día?_

_Los preciosos ojos saltarines comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente y la doctora se preguntó si tendría que traerle agua por si se descompensaba._

—_Porque me abandonaron —Su voz apenas en un susurro_

—_¿Quién te abandonó?_

_Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas._

—_Mi esposo._

_Abigail anotó agitadamente._

—_¿Tenían problemas desde hace mucho?_

_Bella asintió con las lágrimas ya presas en sus mejillas._

—_Desde hace algunos meses —Se sorbió la nariz— Pero lo entiendo, entiendo que me haya abandonado._

—_¿Por qué?_

_Estaba inquieta en su lugar, se movía de un lado del sofá al otro._

—_Porque soy alcohólica. Nadie quiere estar con una alcohólica._

—_¿Desde hace cuánto que bebes con frecuencia?_

_Isabella se quedó pensando un momento, enumerando con sus dedos._

—_Cinco meses._

—_¿A qué se debe tu adicción al alcohol?_

_De pronto la castaña se puso en pie de un salto, los ojos estaban desorbitados, como si no pudiese creer donde estaba. Miró a la doctora Abigail y chasqueó la lengua._

—_Me tengo que ir, lo siento —Y salió por la puerta echa una bala._

Se sentó en la cama y se puso las pantuflas, tomó su bata blanca de la silla y se envolvió en ella al tiempo que caminaba hasta el baño. Allí se desnudó completamente, quedando su piel expuesta a los espejos de la habitación. Estaba acostumbrada a verse igual: su cuerpo delgado, sus largas piernas, pechos medianos. No se sentía complicada y tampoco satisfecha con su cuerpo. Todos encontrábamos un defecto físico en uno mismo. Nariz, ojos, boca, piernas, pies, etc. Así que no le asustaba la idea de no conformarse por cómo era. _La verdad es que da igual si me conformo o no, así soy y así seré hasta que sea una abuela fea y arrugada._

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría le erizara. No gritó al sentir el hielo en su piel, más bien lo disfrutó. Desde hace días disfrutaba el dolor. _Desde hace años disfruto el dolor. _Y desde que Edward se había parado afuera de su edificio, Bella había cambiado su humor a un 73%. Gritó a Sam sin ningún motivo, y ella no era de las que gritaba a sus empleados. Por supuesto luego pidió las disculpas correspondientes, pero estaba así, no pensaba, no quería escuchar, no razonaba nada. Todo eso debido a la estúpida noche en donde afloraron sus crisis. Ver a Edward la había dejado débil. Él era su maldito talón de Aquiles.

De modo que después de desahogarse en su apartamento, con una botella de whisky y un par de hielos, ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente despertó con los ojos pegados y no podía articular palabra. Le dolía la garganta y su estómago daba vueltas al punto de correr hacia al baño a vomitar todo lo que había bebido.

Después tuvo que ir a trabajar, lamentablemente. Y para más remate tenía que vender los pancakes de 10 a 11 am. Sue y todo el personal estaban entusiasmados, pero la cara de enferma de Bella se notaba a diez millas desde su Cafetería. Sin embargo, trabajó todo ese día hasta las once de la noche. Al llegar a su casa seguía perseguida y miraba constantemente hacia atrás o a los lados por si alguien la espiaba.

Salió de la ducha diez minutos después, sus labios temblaban y se apresuró a cubrirse con la toalla. Salió en cuclillas hasta su habitación y eligió su ropa para hoy. El día estaba nublado pero no había nevado desde Navidad.

Escuchó el zumbido de su celular y lo tomó desde su mesita de noche.

_Voy a estar esperándote en Morton Williams dentro de 20 minutos._

_Besos. –Mamá_

Se vistió rápidamente y desayunó unas tostadas con jamón ahumado. Anudó su gabardina y salió del apartamento con las llaves en la mano. Camino a encontrarse con su madre, tuvo que hacer una profunda respiración. Desde hacía días estaba mareada y constantemente tenía que detenerse y buscar aire de alguna forma. Agradeció que justo el semáforo cambiara a rojo, así que tuvo un par de minutos para volver en sí. Luego reanudó su marcha, sintiéndose mejor.

Acompañar a Reneé al supermercado era una cosa ya casual. Era la única ocasión donde podían estar a solas. Su madre la había invitado una vez, después otra, otra, otra y así, hasta que un día la llamó y le dijo "_Nos vemos en 15" _No le molestaba en lo absoluto salir de compras con su madre, le gustaba porque la echaba de menos y era una forma de verla y escuchar toda su palabrería, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo en algunas.

Estacionó cerca del supermercado y entró buscando con la mirada a su madre. Reneé estaba de pie delante de unos productos para la insolación. Bella se acercó y sacudió su hombro, la mujer se giró en seco, como si estuviera a punto de defenderse con la cartera. Después de darse cuenta que era Bella, soltó un suspiro.

—Oh ¡Bella! Gracias a Dios que eras tú —Le dio un beso en la mejilla— Te estabas tardando.

—Me tocó todos los semáforos rojos —Mintió.

Caminaron para entrar y Reneé cogió un carrito de compras.

—Sabes, llamé a tu hermano esta mañana —La castaña pasó revisando los precios de las cremas hidratantes— y dijo que Alice me llamaría —Dejó dos cremas anti-arrugas en el carrito— me invitó a la fiesta de año nuevo, mañana.

Bella la miró y luego dejó dentro del carrito un cepillo de dientes.

—No fuiste el año pasado

Su madre asintió.

—Phil y yo estábamos recién conociéndonos, y bueno ahora es diferente —Habló muy bajito, de modo que Bella tuvo que acercarse para escucharla— Quiere que cenemos con su familia, eso quiere decir, que voy a conocer a sus padres y estoy malditamente nerviosa, Bells.

Isabella no hizo más que soltar una risita. Le resultaba gracioso escuchar maldecir a su madre y verla tan nerviosa e indefensa. Parecía una adolescente en el cual su novio la invitaba a casa de sus padres para ver si aprobaban la relación.

Se mordió los labios para no seguir riendo y que su madre no siguiera lanzándole miradas reprobatorias.

—Ay, mamá —Se volvió a reír— Es normal que estés nerviosa, no es que vayas a una entrevista de trabajo. Era obvio que iba a llegar este día, lo sabías.

—Ajám —Asintió y por los nervios desvió el carrito de compras, casi chocando con otro delante de ellas— lo siento —Musitó, luego se volvió a Bella— Tú que ya has vivido la experiencia, dime que hacer porque… porque ¡no recuerdo como era! Soy vieja, Bella. Tengo hijos mayores y divorciada hace dieciséis años. No estaba para otra relación "seria" a esta altura de mi vida.

La castaña chasqueó los dedos. _"Tú que ya has vivido la experiencia" _

—La única experiencia que tuve con suegros, fue con Mike ¿Recuerdas? Pero su madre me conocía desde que tenía 4 años.

—¿Y con Edward? —Bella tuvo que rodar los ojos ante la mención de su nombre. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su madre nunca tuvo reparos en decir su nombre fuerte y claro, y envidiaba eso.

—Yo nunca conocí a sus padres, mamá, lo sabes.

Reneé soltó un bufido.

—¡Verdad! Me olvidé…

Se fueron hasta la sección de leche. Reneé seguía con los nervios de punta y estaba a punto de estrangular a Bella porque no le daba los consejos que necesitaba _o quería escuchar. _Tomó una caja de leche y revisó su fecha de caducidad. Luego lo dejó en el carrito de compras. Estaba esperando que su madre también eligiera que comprar, cuando pasó.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el calor en su cuerpo volvió a surgir. Se quedó de piedra, como siempre, y no pudo apartar la mirada. Edward parecía tan sorprendido como ella, con un par de vegetales y una gaseosa en la mano. No se dejaron de mirar y el cobrizo tampoco hizo algún indicio de querer salir corriendo.

—… pero Phil dice que no me preocupes porque… —Se quedó mirando a Bella y luego miró a la misma dirección. Su madre ahogó un grito— ¿Ese no es Edward?

Ellos seguían mirándose.

—Sí —De pronto sintió que su madre la empujaba lejos, con carrito y todo—. ¿Qué? —Se alejaron de la sección de leche, llegando hasta la de pastas, Reneé estaba roja como un tomate, pero no por vergüenza, más parecía a punto de matar a alguien— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No quería que se acercara ¿te imaginas viene a hablarnos? Yo no tendría reparos en decirle unas cuantas verdades.

—Mamá…

—Y además no te hace bien verlo. Tiene que haber sido duro para ti verlo otra vez, cariño, por eso lo hice. Creí que…

—¡Mamá! —Reneé miró a su hija aún con la cara roja—. Ya he visto a Edward antes, incluso hablamos…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Reneé parecía que _sí iba a matar a alguien_— ¡Pero Bella, eso no te hace nada de bien! ¡Dios santo! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

—¡Mamá! —Gritó y algunos se voltearon a verlas. Bella rápidamente disminuyó la voz— No soy una niña y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Además, ¿para qué iba a contarte? ¿Para qué después le dijeras a papá y fueran a buscarlo? Te lo dije mil veces, esconderse nunca soluciona nada ¡Incluso estuviste de acuerdo! No puedes obligar a otra persona estar con alguien que no quiere, menos culparlo por lo que pasó después, ¡No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo! —La castaña se había quedado sin aire, a pesar de que no había hablado fuerte y rápido, pero se había cansado terriblemente.

Miró a Reneé que ahora parecía a punto de desplomarse al suelo. Tragó saliva y miró a su hija.

—No quiero que vuelva a dañarte, Bella

Isabella sonrió con tristeza.

—No lo hará.

.

.

.

.

Bella llegó corriendo a casa de Rosalie con bolsas de supermercado a su lado. Pasó de largo cuando Alice abrió la puerta y la castaña se dejó caer en el sofá, cansada. Miró a sus amigas, que estaban con los brazos cruzados mirándola. _Bien, están enfadadas. _Se había demorado más de lo esperado con Reneé.

—Hace una hora te esperábamos ¡Ya me estaba por ir! —La morena de Alice saltó al sofá junto a Bella.

—Es que nos demoramos mucho y… tuvimos una larga discusión con mamá.

Rose descruzó los brazos, desapareciendo el ceño fruncido de su frente.

—¿Pelearon?

Bella dejó que Alice intruciara en las bolsas.

—Más o menos.

—Ya —Rose se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—Mamá vio a Edward —Dijo y la rubia se sentó a su otro lado— lo vimos en el supermercado, y ella empezó a hacer una escena.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡¿Tu madre encaró a Edward?!

—No.

—¡¿Entonces?! —Rose parecía con ganas de trizar la ventana.

—Me arrastró lejos de él, dijo que no debía acercarme, que no quería que volviera, bueno, a hacerme daño.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo—Es normal, eres su hija.

Aun así Bella se sentía ridículamente confundida.

—Es mejor que no vaya mañana a la fiesta…

Alice y Rose se pararon en seco del sillón.

—No me jodas, Isabella

Cuando Alice llamaba a Bella "Isabella" era suficiente para que ella terminara por ceder cualquier cosa, por muy estúpida que fuera. Asintió, mordiéndose el labio y Rose volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—Yo creo que… si no quieres ir tampoco podemos obligarte. Quiero decir… —Empezó cuando Alice le fulminó con la mirada, pero la rubia la miró fulminando sus ojos azules— Alice y yo —Abrió mucho los ojos hacia Alice— no vamos a obligarte a que te topes con Edward.

La pelinegra refunfuñó.

—Rose, le estás dando chance a que no asista…

—¡Alice! —Rose estaba perdiendo los estribos— Si Bella no quiere ir, no va a ir.

_Esa es la Rose que conozco, maldita sea._

Alice volvió a refunfuñar, pero terminó por asentir cuando Rose volvió a mirarla con esos ojos de _deja-de-cagarla-más-Alice._

La castaña miró a sus amigas alterativamente. Por una parte agradecía la comprensión, pero eso no quería decir que ella fuera estúpida y no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaban en realidad. Ellas sabían perfectamente, solo que omitían recordárselo a cada segundo.

.

.

.

.

—Bella, acabas de llamarme hace ¿Cinco minutos? Para cancelar la salida y ¿me estás llamando de nuevo para invitarme a la fiesta?

Bella dio vueltas en su habitación hasta quedar completamente mareada. Se sentó en su cama e intentó calmar su respiración. El corazón le latía con furia.

—Sí, ya sabes, es que… Alice tenía muchas ganas de que fuera.

—Bien, entonces —Hubo silencio— ¿No vas a arrepentirte después, verdad?

—No, no —_No lo sé_— Te espero.

Y colgaron.

Se quedó mordiéndose la uña del dedo meñique mientras organizaba todo en su cabeza. Había decidido no asistir después de la conversación que tuvo con Alice y Rose, así que llamó a James para cancelar, pero luego le vino estas locas ganas de demostrar que estaba bien y que Edward no iba a intimidarla. Así que se arrepintió de _no ir _a último minuto.

Miró por encima de su hombro y chasqueó la lengua. Tenía su closet lleno de ropa, aun así no sabía que mierda ponerse. Se apresuró a revisar sus vestidos cuando un repentino mareo la impulsó hacia adelante, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Se sujetó en la cama y dio un giro para sentarse en el piso. La respiración se le cortaba, el corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. Se apretó el pecho con su mano hasta que el dolor y la agitación se normalizaron.

Exhaló con fuerza, descansando su cabeza en la cama.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

_Esto estaba jodidísimo. Lo único que faltaba era que sea una ex alcohólica con crisis, enferma de quién sabe qué._

Se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó calmar su respiración. De a poco empezó a ponerse en pie y se quitó los zapatos porque de pronto sentía los pies hinchados.

—Vamos, Bella. No invoques tus achaques de futura anciana.

.

.

.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Bella desmenuzó un pedazo de pan dulce entre sus dedos— Bells, ¿estás endemoniadamente segura?

—Sí —_No._

—Ya

_Cuando Rosalie decía _"Ya" _había que preocuparse._

—Maldita sea, Rose.

—Ya.

—Metete tu "ya" por…

—Lily, querida, tía Bella está diciendo malas palabras por teléfono.

La castaña escuchó como Lily chillaba detrás del teléfono. Sonrió.

—¿Puedes tomarme en serio un segundo?

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? Me alegra que vengas pero… Edward va a estar allí y no voy a tener reparos en mandarle indirectas.

—Ni se te ocurra…

—Yo no le pongo límites a mi bocota, Bella. Ese engendro que tienes como ex marido me va a escuchar porque he estado cuatro años queriendo soltar mierdas sobre él y demonios que no he podido —Bella podía ver a Rose respirar profundamente con fuego en las orejas.

.

.

.

El 31 de diciembre se levantó con la cabeza a punto de partírsele. Para colmo, cuando encendió la televisión los conductores de los matinales estaban teniendo una pequeña fiesta para despedir el año. Tuvo que rodar los ojos viendo como bailaban y luchaban por tener las mejores pelucas en sus cabezas. Terminó por cambiar de canal y quedarse en el noticiero de las 10 am.

Preparó café y encendió la calefacción de su sala porque a esa hora sentía tanto frío que los dedos de sus manos estaban tiesos y congelados. Se sentó en el sofá con la taza humeante entre sus palmas y se acomodó para ver la televisión. Se impresionó la cantidad de accidentes automovilísticos, muertes y suicidios.

Esperaba que fuera un buen año. Siempre los 31 empezaba con la nostalgia del año viejo, las cosas buenas, las malas, la decisiones tomadas y las que nunca se llegaron a concretar. Desde que tenía 17 años pasaba el año nuevo con la familia de Alice, y en esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Se tomó su café que ardía en su boca. Empezó a hacer zapping con su control remoto hasta que su celular sonó.

En cuanto vio su mensaje de whatsapp, supo que se trataba de Alice. Y así fue.

_Alice: ¡¿Es cierto lo que me contó Rose?!_

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

_Bella: ¿Qué cosa?_

Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Alice: ¡LA FIESTA, MALDITA SEA!_

_Bella: Ah… sip, es cierto._

Alice estuvo escribiendo taldos por lo que fueron dos minutos. Bella tuvo que apartar el celular y preparar otra taza de café mientras su amiga seguía diciendo que era la mejor decisión en el puto mundo.

Poco después se dio una ducha y se vistió con pantalones negros y una blusa marrón. Se amarró el pelo y comenzó a limpiar cada rincón de su apartamento. Tiró a la basura lo que no servía, limpió el baño, ordenó su ropa, las cosas de la cocina. Cambió de lugar los sofás y preparó sopa de tomate para la comida. Hoy y mañana no abriría la Cafetería, de modo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera. Luego de tomar su sopa lavó el plato y dejó todo impecablemente limpio.

Lo hacía cada año. Limpiar la ponía de buen humor, como si fuese la única forma de empezar de nuevo. Terminó por ordenar las figuritas de mármol de la mesa de centro y se recostó en el sofá.

Fuera empezó a caer una fina lluvia y cada vez tenía menos frío. Siempre que llovía el frío se iba, así que lo agradeció.

.

A las nueve de la noche estaba terminando de ponerse los aretes frente al espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul pegado a su cuerpo, tacos negros y el pelo alisado y suelto cubriendo su espalda. Puso rubor en sus mejillas, pintó sus labios con lápiz labial rojo y un poco de sombra gris en los ojos.

Dio unas vueltas alrededor tratando de convencerse que así estaba perfecta. Pasó sus manos por su cintura y las dejó caer a los lados. Inspiró como si pudiera calmarse al fin, pero cuando exhaló todo el aire, tuvo un pequeño temblor en su pecho.

Ella sabía a lo que iba, sabía a quién vería, por esa razón estaba tan nerviosa. La castaña podría haberse quedado en casa o salir con James a alguna parte, pero estaba allí, frente a su espejo, tratando de determinar si quitarse el vestido y ponerse a dormir, o salir con la frente en alto a la fiesta de su amiga. No quería defraudar a Alice tampoco.

Dos golpecitos interrumpieron su conversación interna y fue hasta la sala para abrir. Suspiró nuevamente. Los ojos de James se posaron en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo a todo su cuerpo, él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Te ves muy guapa —Dijo, y acto seguido le entregó un ramo de rosas— para la más _bella._

Isabella estaba sorprendida.

—Gracias, no debiste molestarte

Este hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Te mereces muchas más cosas, Bells.

La castaña miró a James como si se hubiera perdido de algo. ¿Por qué de pronto él la estaba comiendo por los ojos? ¿En qué momento cambió su mirada de _soy un puto marido despreciable que perdió a su esposa _a _perdí a mi esposa pero tengo con quién pasar el rato mientras_?

Hizo que esperara fuera mientras iba por su bolso y dejaba las rosas en un jarro con agua, no iba a dejar que esos pensamientos la intimidaran. James era su amigo, su amigo casado. Por más separado que estuviera, él lo seguía siendo y se suponía que amaba a su esposa. Tenía hijos, así que ella no se iba a poner entre medio como rompe-hogares.

James condujo hasta el salón de evento donde los Cullen habían organizado la fiesta. En cuanto buscaron estacionamiento, se dieron cuenta que estaba llenísimo. La noche ya había caído en Nueva York y las luces, más los parlantes, le hacían dar cosquillas en el estómago. Se bajó con cuidado del auto y esperó a que James pusiera seguro.

—¿Me dijiste que Alice organizó todo? —El rubio parecía impresionado.

—Ella, y sus padres. Esme y Carlisle, los vas a amar cuando los conozcas.

Caminaron por la acera hasta un enorme recinto repleto de luces azules. La gente comenzaba a entrar como hormigas y a juzgar por los adornos en blanco de la puerta, Bella supuso que había sido idea de Alice. La castaña iba por delante de James, este seguía impresionado viendo el lugar. Alcanzó a reconocer a unos cuantos familiares de su amiga. Entraron sin necesidad de ninguna identificación, el guardia conocía a Bella desde siempre, así que solo inclinó la cabeza hacia ella amablemente. Dentro el lugar parecía un tambor con la música resonando por todas partes. Mesas con manteles blancos, coctel y ponche. Una pista de baile y sillas por doquier. Gran parte de la gente mayor se encontraba sentada ya. La música no le dejaba escuchar a James, que se había puesto junto a ella.

—¡Esto es maravilloso, Bella!

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empezando a sentir la euforia.

—¡Bella! —Alguien le gritó desde lejos. Intentó buscar a la persona, pero no fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta que se trataba de Bree, la prima de Alice.

Bree era una joven de treinta y dos años, con bastante cabello negro y ondulado, sus ojos de un intenso marrón oscuro y la sonrisa angelical que tiene desde que la conoce, hace ya, quince años.

—¡Bree! —Se estrecharon en un caluroso abrazo. Habían pasado siete años para por fin volver a verla— Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?

Se separaron y Bree se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Bien, bien ¡Pero mírate tú! Cada día estás más guapa ¿cómo lo haces? —James estaba al lado de la castaña, mirando alternativamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Bree se percató de ello y se disculpó rápidamente—. ¡Lo siento! Soy Bree Cullen, una vieja amiga de Bella en todo sentido de la palabra.

Bella tuvo que reírse porque de vieja Bree no tenía nada.

—James —Saludó este, estrechando su mano hacia ella.

—Ella es la prima de Alice —Dijo la castaña volviéndose hacia James. Cuando se volteó para mirar a Bree, esta estaba con esa típica cara de los Cullen cuando la ven con alguien del sexo masculino.

Luego Bree se disculpó y fue saludar a unos familiares, dejando a Bella y James en el plató, riendo y admirando el lugar. James hizo ademán de que la castaña tomara su brazo como buenos esposos y Bella le golpeó el pecho, divertida. Se estuvieron riendo un rato hasta que se puso a buscar a Alice o a Rose con la mirada. Su corazón frío y calculador dio un vuelco cuando encontró a Edward, bebiendo ponche junto a Carlisle y Jasper. Estaba guapísimo con su ropa, jeans y camisa color crema. Bebió de su ponche, sin dejar de mirar hacia su dirección. Sin embargo, la reacción de Bella no era lo que esperaba, ella no se quedó petrificada en su lugar, tampoco le dieron ganas de ir y abofetearlo. Estaba ahí, junto a James, riendo sobre todo y nada. Estaba en eso cuando se dio cuenta que Edward ya no la estaba mirando, sino que sus ojos se clavaron en James, con esa mirada de querer retorcer el pescuezo. James no se percató de eso, obviamente. Isabella tomó el brazo de su amigo y empezaron a caminar por la pista.

Encontró a Alice conversando alegremente con unas compañeras de trabajo, se disculpó, alejándose de ella cuando vio a la castaña y le dio un tierno abrazo.

—¡Me pone tan feliz de que hayas venido! —Correspondió el abrazo estrechándola también. Al separarse, Alice no pudo disimular su mirada hacia James— ¿Así que tú eres _ojos bonitos_?

La mandíbula de Bella cayó a veinte metros bajo tierra. Alice no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y James miraba a Bella como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír.

—¡Fue Rose la del sobrenombre! —Intentó defenderse.

Cuando Alice se fue, James se acercó a su oído con una sonrisa.

—Así que soy ojos bonitos, eh.

—¡Vete al diablo! —Bromeó y lo volvió a empujar.

Encontraron a Emmett, Rose y los niños más tarde. Lily se cabalgó en las piernas de Bella, sin dejar que se fuera. Su hermano estaba extraño, miraba hacia la dirección de Edward como preparándose para estrenarlo como bolsa de boxeo. _"Se saludaron y la tensión se sintió hasta en la China" _había dicho Rose. Isabella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Emmett para calmarlo. Este sonrió, la abrazó por la cintura y sus hombros se relajaron. Si a ella la veía bien, él iba a estar bien.

Bajo el manto de luces del recinto, Bella pudo distinguir a Esme junto a su hermana Melissa.

Estaba tan enfrascada viendo a la gente ir a la pista de baile o beber, reír, que cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Edward, dejó de sentirse fascinada. Él seguía viéndola, agarrando su copa de ponche con más fuerza de lo debido. Los ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los de ella. Su mandíbula apretada y los músculos marcados en su camisa. De algún modo, Isabella podía sentir la tensión alrededor de él, no sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero de pronto el recuerdo de aquella noche de abril la embargo a tal punto de querer salir corriendo a su apartamento.

…

—_¿Por qué dices que no da para más?_

_Edward seguía mirándola de la misma forma. Sin amor. Sin devoción. Pero había dolor en su mirada, o quizá simplemente era lástima. Apartó los ojos de ella y siguió metiendo ropa dentro de la maleta._

—_No somos los mismos de antes, es todo._

_Isabella se agarró el suéter con las manos, como si fuera su única medicina para no explotar en gritos._

—_¿Qué no somos los mismos? —Repitió indignada— ¡Por supuesto que no somos los mismos, Edward! La gente cambia, pero eso no quiere decir que se dejen de querer… —Al ver que él no respondía y tampoco se giraba para mirarla, dijo con las voz cortada— porque tú me quieres ¿verdad?_

_Siguió guardando ropa metido en sus pensamientos o tal vez aguantándose de decirle la verdad. Apartarla, dejarla, abandonarla._

_La ira invadió el cuerpo de la castaña y de un solo grito empezó a empujar a Edward como una desquiciada. Lanzó lejos la maleta, la ropa, los zapatos. Las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos._

—_¡Bella! ¡Cálmate! ¡Bella! —Edward intentaba protegerse con las manos para que no le llegara un zapato, y al mismo tiempo trataba de agarrar a Bella por los brazos, sin mucho éxito. Finalmente tomó sus muñecas._

—_¡Responde, maldita sea! —Gritaba, casi ahogada con las lágrimas— dime que… que me quieres, porque me quieres. Lo haces —La respiración se le cortaba, pero no podía dejar de llorar ni de gritar— No me dejes, Edward. Por favor no lo hagas. Te prometo que voy a cambiar, prometo que no beberé nunca más, nunca más pero por favor… —Lo miró con tanta súplica que Edward sintió como el corazón se le rompía— ¡Pégame si quieres, grítame! Pero no esto, Ed. No quiero a nadie más que a ti, por favor…_

_El cobrizo soltó las muñecas de Isabella, la apartó suavemente y eso fue suficiente para que terminara con su corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos._

—_No voy a seguir contigo, Bella —Dijo mientras recogía su ropa— quiero divorciarme._

…

La ira la volvió a consumir, y ver ahí, al hombre que causó todas sus lágrimas, le hacía sentir mucha más rabia, y ella odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Con el corazón apretado, con su propia mandíbula temblando de ira contenida. Sin embargo, no dejó que Edward le arruinara la noche, ella había venido por esa misma razón, para hacerse entender y hacer entender a los demás que no era la misma de antes, que era mucho mejor.

—Dios, como amo esa canción… —James susurró emocionado. Bella agudizó el oído para darse cuenta que estaba sonando _Read my mind _de _The Killers_—. ¡Bells, vamos a bailar!

Asintió intentando darse ánimos, así que fue arrastrada por James a la pista de baile. Le siguieron Emmett con Rose y Alice con Bree. Bella se dio cuenta que Jasper se encontraba junto a Edward. Apartó la mirada y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la canción. James tomó su mano y la hizo girar varias veces y juntos dieron más vueltas a una coreografía inventada por ellos mismos.

La risa de Isabella se sentía a su alrededor, hacía mucho no se sentía tan bien y tan relajada. James la apretujó a su pecho y agarró su mano izquierda, como si estuvieran bailando un lento, pero fue solo para dejar caer a Bella y agarrarla al tiempo que ella volvía a reír.

Ella amaba esa canción, maldita sea. Le recordaba mucho los primeros años de amistad con Alice y Rose. Las dos chicas se acercaron a Bella y juntas empezaron a danzar mientras cantaban parte de la canción

—I don't mind if you don't mind, cause I don't shine if you don't shine. Before you jump  
>Tell me what you find when you read my mind<p>

.

.

.

_Never gonna leave this bed _retumbaba en la fiesta y la castaña no pudo evitar recordarle a Edward. ¿Cuántas veces la cantaron juntos en alguna fiesta? Era la canción favorita de los dos, pero actualmente había olvidado que le gustaba.

Inevitablemente empezó a tararear la canción, así que para apartarla, se alejó de la pista y fue por ponche. Tenía la lengua seca, el corazón acelerado por tanto bailar y un deje de nostalgia por la maldita canción que aunque se tapara los oídos, lo escuchaba igual.

En cuanto llegó a la mesa de coctel cogió un canapé y empezó a masticar como si fuera la última comida del mundo. _Aparte de sed después de bailar me da un hambre de vaca._

_¿O eso era después de tener sexo?_

_Basta._

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. Se rio de sí misma porque ya no recordaba la última vez que había tenido sexo con alguien. _De seguro tengo telarañas ahí abajo. _Puso una buena cantidad de ponche en su vaso y tomó un sorbo. Sintió el dulzor de la bebida y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Bebió otra vez, como si nunca se le quitara la sed.

—Sigues bailando increíble —Se atoró con la fruta y empezó a toser frenéticamente. Edward se acercó más, luciendo preocupado, pero Bella lo apartó de inmediato— Lo siento.

Entre tosidos, dijo— Últimamente te disculpas por todo.

Edward tomo un vaso y lo llenó de ponche.

—Más o menos.

Silencio.

_¿Puedo arrancar ya?_

_¿Por qué no estoy arrancando?_

Bella dibujó circulitos con su zapato y luego hizo ademán de irse, pero Edward la retuvo en su lugar, casi chocando su trasero con la mesa de coctel.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Ella se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

—Sí, ya. Me arrepentí a último minuto.

La distancia que había entre ellos era tan corta que si Edward daba un paso prácticamente estarían besándose. Bella casi deja de respirar pensándolo.

—Te ves hermosa

Apartó la cara porque la conversación estaba llegando a lo que ella no quería. Y en todo caso, ¿esto se considera una conversación?

—Gracias —Apenas y su voz se escuchó. Tenía apretando su vaso de ponche entre sus dedos que no faltaba mucho para desparramarlo por el piso.

Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Edward y mientras lo hacía, no supo responderse internamente el por qué quería mirarlo. Sin embargo, se quedó contemplándolo de cerca, sus facciones, su boca, sus ojos, su desordenado cabello que antes siempre tenía que arreglárselo. Sonrió internamente, pero sin apartar la mirada. Mientras tanto Edward tampoco hacía ademán de apartarse. Miraba su rostro como queriendo memorizarlo.

—Bella, yo sé que no tengo derecho a decirlo…

—No digas nada —Rogó.

—¡Bells, estás aquí! —James se acercó con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Se puso entre Edward y ella, separándolos. El rostro del cobrizo se desencajó cuando el brazo de James sujetó la cintura de la castaña. Isabella no entendía aquello, la reacción, si es que acaso él sabía de Edward. No obstante se quedó allí, sin separarlo —. Hola, soy James ¿tú eres…?

—Edward —Respondió con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Eres familiar de Alice? —Preguntó y miró a Bella para ver si ella respondía. La castaña no sabía si notaban que quería vomitar tensión por todas partes.

—S-su primo —Respondió entrecortadamente Bella. Se sobó la frente con nerviosismo y apartó suavemente a James, lejos de ella— ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? Quiero bailar.

—Como mande, señorita. _Ojos bonitos _obedece.

Podría habérsele caído la mandíbula en ese instante, y no tuvo el valor de mirar a Edward.

De todos modos ¿por qué le preocupaba? No es como si estuviera engañándolo o algo parecido, tampoco tiene que rendirle cuentas.

Se alejaron de la mesa de coctel, y de Edward. Apenas sentía sus piernas y no sabía a qué dirección se dirigía. Divisó a Alice y tuvo los enormes deseos de correr a abrazarla. La pelinegra dejó de reír con quién estuviera hablando y se giró para ver a Bella, como si la castaña la hubiese llamado. La miró de tal manera que ella supo que su amiga lo había visto todo, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, instándola a seguirla. Alice rápidamente se disculpó con los demás y caminó por entre la gente.

.

.

.

.

—Bella ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Después haberle contado todo a Alice, estaba sentada en el inodoro sin parar de llorar. Sí ¿por qué lloraba? Enfrentar a Edward le costaba, más porque no había terminado como otras veces, siendo ella la que lo echa o termina la conversación. Ahora estaba desahogándose como una estúpida.

—N-no sé —Hipó.

Alice se arrodilló a su lado.

—Tranquila, amiga. Todo estará bien —Limpió las mejillas de su amiga con el pulgar de sus dedos. Luego sacó de entre sus pechos un pequeño estuche marrón. Bella la miró incrédula mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. En el interior había un rímel, lápiz negro y rubor— Uno nunca sabe —Se echó a reír mientras se secaba la cara.

Salió del baño igual como había llegado a la fiesta. Esperaba no verse con los ojos hinchados, pero Alice era experta en ocultar el llanto con el maquillaje. Estaba lista para recibir los abrazos, porque la gente ya estaba gritando la cuenta regresiva _"34, 33, 32…" _pero no imaginó que Edward la esperara afuera del baño, recargándose entre una pared. Alice ahogó un grito porque no lo vio y tuvo que echarse para atrás asustada.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto! —Refunfuñó.

Edward no miraba a Alice, solo a Bella que se encontraba detrás. Lo único que quería era reunirse con los demás y olvidar el tema.

—Necesito hablar con Bella.

—Bueno será hasta después de las doce, ya no falta na-

—No te estoy preguntando, Alice.

—Mira, Edward, solo estoy diciendo que no es momento-

—Alice, no importa. Jasper te debe estar buscando.

La pelinegra la miró— ¿Estás… segura? —Asintió sin muchas ganas. Alice desapareció poco después, dejándolos solos.

Se quedaron callados, escuchando como la gente seguía contando "_25, 24, 23…"_

—¿Estás con él?

Bella alzó la cara para mirarlo sin entender.

—¿Qué…?

—Me escuchaste perfectamente.

Estaba indignado, los ojos disparaban fuego. Bella se enderezó en su lugar, sintiéndose indignada también.

—¿Qué te importa a ti? —Espetó furiosa.

El cobrizo se pasó una mano por pelo.

—Solo dime si estás con él o no, maldita sea.

"_19, 18, 17…"_

—¡Vete a la mierda, Edward! No tengo por qué responder a eso.

Él soltó una risita incrédula.

—O sea que estás con él, están saliendo.

Con el fuego refulgiendo en sus ojos igual, se acercó unos pasos. Ahora no sentía las cosquillas, tampoco los nervios, estaba enojada, furiosa. Tenía ganas de abofetearlo ahí mismo.

—Y si así fuera ¿qué? ¿Tengo que rendir cuentas al hombre que abandona a su mujer?

Ya. Listo. Quizá no debió decirlo pero allí estaba, sacándoselo en cara. El rostro de Edward cayó al suelo, la miró como si no pudiese creer que ella estuviera diciendo eso.

"12, 11, 10…"

—No voy a decir nada aquí, el día que quieras escucharme, entonces lo haré. No hoy, no ahora…

—¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo! No quiero saber nada, no tengo por qué saber. Lo que pasó, pasó. La embarraste y debes asumirlo, ahora no me vengas con actitud de animal acechando una presa que fue suya, no soy tuya y tampoco tengo por qué comunicarte mi vida personal —Le salía humo por las orejas, por la nariz, por los ojos. Podría decir muchas cosas más, pero aún le quedaba un poco de sentido común— ¿Por qué no haces algo bien y te largas de aquí? Todo estaba tranquilo cuando no estabas. ¡Haz algo bueno con tu vida y déjame en paz de una vez por todas! No quiero volver a verte nunca más… _nunca más._

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —Se escuchó a una multitud gritando. En ese minuto ambos se dieron cuenta y observaron como todos se abrazaban. Bella aún con la indignación comiéndosela por dentro, dio media vuelta y se alejó de Edward, del recinto, de la fiesta, de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Me cuentan que les pareció? Pobre nuestra Bells :(<strong>

**Nos leemos, besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Corrió deprisa hacia el estacionamiento, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos a su espalda. Sabía que no era Edward quien la seguía, quizá por esa razón no se detenía. Tenías las piernas cansadas, la respiración acompasada. En un intento de acelerar más, terminó mareándose y casi estrellando su cara en el suelo. Sin embargo, unos enormes brazos lo impidieron y la sostuvieron para levantarla. Se llevó las manos a la cara, dándose cuenta que había estado llorando.

James la sostuvo un rato antes de que ella empezara a enderezarse.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? A ella no debería importarle, debería estar feliz de poder desahogarse por fin con el hombre que le hizo tanto daño. Pero estaba tal y como Rose había dicho anteriormente, en otro tiempo ella se habría desmayado y llorado si le hablaba así a Edward ¿y qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Llorando y a punto de desmayarse.

Miró a su alrededor percatándose de lo tarde que era, y que ya se había ido el año viejo ¡dios! Estaba tan enfrascada en arrancar que se le había olvidado dónde estaba y por qué.

—¿Quieres irte a casa? —Bella asintió en su pecho. James la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al auto. Allí, su celular sonó y lo apagó cuando vio que era Alice. _No quiero hablar con nadie. _Agradecía el silencio de James, a pesar de haberlo abandonado en la fiesta que ella lo invitó, estaba manejando hasta su apartamento sin esperar nada a cambio, sin preguntar nada, sin darle miradas lascivas.

Llegaron a su piso y Bella entró como una bala. Se dejó caer en el sofá y esperó que el sueño la invadiera, pero eso nunca pasó.

…

—_¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Charlie Swan entró a la sala de la ex acogedora casita. Vio a su hijo mayor ser consolado por Rose, a Alice al borde de las lágrimas, Jasper recogiendo un par de cosas rotas, y a su ex mujer meciendo a Isabella. Su corazón saltó al ver sangre en su barbilla y rápidamente corrió hasta ellas— Bella, cariño ¿qué pasó?_

_Su pequeña, su dulce Bella estaba rota y llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo. Ver su rostro demacrado, verla de la forma en que la estaba viendo… lo dejó en shock. Siempre vio a su hija tan decidida, tan fuerte y valiente. Creía que era una piedra para los problemas, pero allí estaba, sacando la parte más débil de sí misma, y él por alguna razón quería matar a quien fuese le haya provocado esto._

_Y como una luz de foco, a su mente vino Edward._

—_¿Dónde está Edward? —Preguntó en un tono más duro. Reneé sacudió la cabeza dándole una mirada severa, sin dejar de mecer y tranquilizar a su hija._

_Sus nudillos se apretaron y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse._

_Ese hijo de puta lo había hecho. Había roto la promesa que le hizo cuando ambos, él e Isabella, estaban en el altar._

"_Prométeme que no le harás daño" había dicho y Edward, con una sonrisa de enamorado, dijo "Lo prometo, Charlie"_

_Cualquier padre se enojaría, y también lo haría porque su hija se rebajaba a sufrir por alguien que no valía la pena. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era solo eso, que Bella venía de una depresión desde hace algunos meses y todos aportaban con su granito de arena para subirle el ánimo. Entonces había sido Edward quién le impidió recuperarse rápido, porque vinieron los problemas, él la había hecho llorar y ahora la había abandonado a su suerte._

—_Déj-en-me so-la —Bella hipaba en los brazos de su madre. A ratos la empujaba lejos, pero Reneé volvía a estrecharla._

—_Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Todo va a estar bien —Reneé se veía tan tranquila, tan serena, pero Charlie la conocía, estaba tan rota por dentro como Bella._

—_¿Qué vas a hacer? —Escuchó que Rose decía, todos se giraron mirando a Emmett. El chico estaba rojo como un tomate, el fuego ardía en su interior. Con los puños apretados, marcó el número de Edward y corrió lejos de la sala, seguido de su esposa y Alice._

_Cuando salió buzón de voz, no pudo aguantarlo más._

—_¡Mira, imbécil! Vuelve a acercarte a mi hermana porque te juro que te mataré, te lo juro. No estoy amenazándote, no me importa ir a la cárcel por Bella. Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre ni justificación, olvídate de mi amistad, olvídate que eres el padrino de mi hija ¡vete al mismísimo demonio! Si por mí fuera te buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra para retorcerte el pescuezo pero prefiero estar aquí, con mi familia porque yo sí valoro lo que tengo._

_Cortó y lanzó lejos el celular, las manos le temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Cerca de él estaba Rose, tan atónica como Alice, pero la pelinegra lloraba a mares, sujetándose en la pared para no caerse._

—_¡Emmett! —Rosalie por fin había sacado voz— Esto no le hace bien a Bella, ¡Centrémonos en ella, por amor a Dios!_

…

En algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormida, porque cuando abrió los ojos estaba cubierta con una manta de algodón. Estiró los brazos y soltó un bostezo mientras observaba donde se encontraba. Seguía en el sofá, con zapatos y el vestido azul. Su pelo ligeramente enmarañado. Escuchó un ruido de tazas y a James salir de la cocina con dos cafés humeantes. Terminó por quitarse la manta y sentarse para recibir su bebida favorita.

_No vivo sin café._

El café había sido su nueva adicción luego de dejar el alcohol. Nunca fue a centros de alcohólicos anónimos, así que podía decir orgullosamente que lo dejó por decisión propia. La única diferencia es que no la había dejado completamente, pero la adicción no era ahora una forma de autodestruirse.

Bebió largos sorbos de café quemándose la lengua. Achicó los ojos provocando que James soltara una risita. Ella sonrió, a duras penas.

—Noche difícil ¿eh? —Después de un rato en silencio, James finalmente había hablado. Ella lo miró inquieta y asintió levemente— ¿Puedo preguntar…? —Apretó los labios, pero asintió otra vez— ¿Te pusiste así por él?

Buscó sus ojos, de alguna forma, él se las había arreglado para saberlo todo. _O quizás no todo…_

—¿Quién te contó?

El rubio bebió otro sorbo de su taza— La chica llamada Bree, la morena… bueno, ella me dijo que Edward era tu ex marido, así que… —Al ver que ella abría mucho los ojos replicó rápidamente— No me dio detalles, si es lo que te incomoda.

Volvió a apretar los labios, luego soltó el aire de su boca y parpadeo reiteradas veces.

—¿Entonces solo sabes que Edward es mi ex marido?

—Sí —La miró preocupado— ¿Puedo preguntar si te golpeaba?

Bella enanchó más los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no.

—Ah.

Se bebieron el resto del café en silencio.

Sea lo que sea James tuviera en la cabeza, era absolutamente falso, y Bella no tenía ánimos para explicarle. Tampoco quería contarle nada, era algo por lo que ella guardó durante años. Ni siquiera Sue, que es su brazo derecho, lo sabía.

Un súbito golpeteo en la puerta hizo saltar a la castaña. James se puso en pie y se apresuró a abrir. Tardaron un par de segundos saber de quién se trataba. Alice entró como imán al apartamento, seguido de Rose y Emmett. Por la expresión en sus rostros, Isabella creyó que venían de una actividad paranormal.

—¡Bella! —Alice soltó todo el aire contenido. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el maquillaje se le había corrido— ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el celular?

—Bella ¿estás bien? —Su hermano estaba blanco como el papel, se acercó y la miró a los ojos, esperando que no le mintiera. Ella estaba totalmente confundida.

—No contesté porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Y sí, estoy bien, Emm. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Qué que está pasando? —Rose dejó caer sus hombros— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Te fuiste de la fiesta sin avisar, Jasper nos dijo que tuviste una discusión con Edward y posteriormente saliste corriendo ¿Qué querías que pensáramos? ¡Nos asustamos! ¡Y para colmo te llamamos unas cien veces y tu celular se va al buzón de voz!

_Diablos._

Se sintió estúpida. Y culpable. Sus amigas y hermano estaban preocupados por ella y por no querer hablar con nadie, no quiso contestar el celular. Se mordió los labios, ellos siempre actuaban de esta forma sobreprotectora con ella cuando se enfadaba y lloraba. Antes, cuando Edward recién la había abandonado, solía darle crisis. Unas de esas donde rompía todo, lloraba, se lastimaba a sí misma y comía como una ballena.

_No, no me cortaba las muñecas._

Se lastimaba sin querer. Rompía cosas y las mismas la lastimaban. A veces se miraba al espejo en medio de la crisis y no recordaba cómo se había hecho el corte en la mejilla, el moretón debajo del ojo o por qué su cuello estaba tan enrojecido.

Y los que siempre llegaban a su rescate eran Alice, Rose y Emmett. Y entonces ella había dejado de tener crisis, pero ellos seguían preocupándose. Así que no los culpaba si habían llegado al apartamento de la forma en que lo habían hecho.

—Lo siento mucho, no… no quise preocuparlos.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Bella —Alice parecía agotada— Gracias por traerla a casa, James.

Se dirigieron los tres al rubio sentado en el sofá, éste les regaló una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

—Bella ¿qué pasó? —Emmett se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su mano. Después de un buen rato, todos estabas desplomados en el sofá— Discutiste con Edward, quiero saber qué pasó.

Bella apartó su mano.

—Nada importante, Emmett. Por favor ¿podemos olvidar esto?

Pero parecía que ninguno quería olvidar. Alice bufó por lo bajo y Rose rodó los ojos en su lugar.

.

.

.

El suave golpeteo de la lluvia la despertó cerca de las diez de la mañana. Estiró los pies y las manos, buscando soporte o solo flojeando. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el techo. A su mente vinieron los mismos recuerdos de la noche pasada. Después de lo que fueron horas, los chicos y James se habían ido, dejándola sola. A pesar de que no estaban seguros de hacerlo, ella los empujó fuera, alegando un poco de privacidad.

Se levantó de la cama, andando descalza hasta su baño. Allí se permitió un baño de tina que duró alrededor de dos horas. Le encantaba usar sus lociones para el pelo, champú de coco, bálsamo de matico. La colección de frasquitos de ducha de todos los aromas. Levantó una pierna mientras masajeaba con jabón y estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás. Las burbujas por todo su cuerpo le recordaban su niñez, cuando se metía sola a la tina y vaciaba todo el contenido del jabón para que este hiciera burbujas. Después siempre se enfadaban con ella, pero estaba feliz recordando sumergirse entre todas las burbujas y el agua que cubría su largo y castaño cabello. Sin duda, uno de los recuerdos de infancia que más añoraba recordar. Sin embargo, estar en la tina llena de burbujas, ya no le parecía tan increíble como antes.

Salió envuelta en una toalla blanca y secó su cabello de camino a su habitación. Buscó ropa interior y recorrió su habitación desnuda para buscar algo de ropa. Hacía frío, pero desnuda entre cuatro paredes la hacía sentirse libre.

Eligió un vestido de invierno con estampado floreado, era azul y con un listón café en la cintura. Buscó sus botas marrón oscuro por la habitación, pero como no las encontró, se puso los cowboy que Alice le había regalado para su cumpleaños número 28. Arregló su pelo a duras penas, peinándolo y gruñendo en el proceso. Tomó su bolso de Louis Vuitton con estampado de estrellas y salió de su apartamento dejándolo tal y como estaba anoche.

Bajó deprisa por las escaleras, revisando el bolso entero para encontrar su móvil.

_**A**__lice: Te espero en mi casa dentro de 20 minutos_

Bella tecleó rápidamente, latiéndole más fuerte el corazón.

_**B**__ella: Alice, yo no voy a ir a tu casa._

_**A**__lice: Ya lo sé tontita. Edward no está en casa._

Bajó todas las escaleras y salió hacia el neblinoso primer día del año. Pocas gotas mojaban su cara, pero no era molesto. Se aseguró en su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Alice. Todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo que no quería pensar. ¿Por qué Edward no estaba en casa? Tal vez se había emborrachado en algún antro y no llegó. Tal vez se había ido a un burdel para acostarse con una prostituta. Tal vez ahora mismo estaba en la cama con esa prostituta. Podían ser muchas opciones, pero no le hacía bien pensarlas. Su subconsciente la obligaba a hacerlo y la parte cuerda de ella le decía ¡No, no escuches! _Lo intento, pero no puedo…_

Aparcó en la entrada de la enorme casa de cemento y entró por la reja que se encontraba abierta. Siempre que venía Alice dejaba esa reja abierta. Cruzó el césped del anti-jardín, a la vez que Alice salía a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. La chica lucía tan bien y sobria. A comparación de Isabella, que estaba pálida como la leche y con ganas de vomitar con el olor a flores. Abrazó a su amiga y entraron a la sala principal. La castaña siempre se quedaba embobada con esa sala. Los sofás color crema, los muebles de caoba y cuadros de pintura de óleo autoría de Esme, todo era maravilloso, exquisito. Las paredes nunca estaban sucias, el piso sin ninguna mota y qué decir de los jarros de vidrio que Esme ponía entre los ventanales para salir al patio trasero.

—Bella, querida —Esme, igual de un aspecto perfecto, venía bajando la escalera de caracol. Sonrió cuando se acercó y dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla— Me alegra tenerte tan cerca, anoche casi no pudimos compartir.

—Sí, ya sabes, mucha gente.

Esme la soltó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Un café? —Esme sabía que Bella no se negaba a eso así que no esperó respuesta— Estoy preparando café para todas, si me disculpan voy a la cocina, ustedes sigan en lo suyo —Miró a ambas chicas una última vez antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Alice se desplomó en el sofá de crema con los pies descalzos encima. Sus calcetines de puerquito desentonaban completamente con su atuendo, pero a Alice le encantaba usar este tipo de calcetines en invierno. Apoyó el codo en el respaldo y con la palma sujetó su sien, mirando a Bella y suspirando con cansancio. Era la primera vez en muchos años que veía tan cansada a Alice, quizá agotada, quizá aburrida del drama. Pequeñas ojeras cubrían sus ojos, su boca sin ninguna pizca de gracia y la respiración acompasada, eso le daba a entender que algo había ocurrido.

—¿Qué está pasando, Alice?

La pelinegra no se movió de su lugar. Bella estaba de pie delante de ella, aún con el bolso en su hombro. Uno de sus pies daba golpecitos suaves contra el piso con insistencia. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando cualquier cosa.

—Edward y yo discutimos anoche —Se mordió los labios— Y él… bueno, él tomó el primer vuelo esta mañana temprano para irse.

Dos golpes rápidos del corazón, pero no se movió. Empezó a respirar con fuerza, escuchando a Alice hablar. ¿Por qué de pronto le picaban los ojos? _¿Por qué de pronto siento que me ha vuelto a abandonar?_

Mordió el interior de su boca para no largarse a llorar. No quería que Alice se diera cuenta, así que empezó a dar vueltas en la sala, a modo de distracción.

—¿Por qué discutieron? —Preguntó, sorprendiéndose de su propia voz, no estaba rota, estaba ronca y dura.

Alice cambió de lugar y se cruzó de piernas para explicar.

—Le dije que era un imbécil, que lo fue hace cuatro años y que lo seguía siendo hoy. Se enfadó porque… dijo que había cambiado, a lo que me largué a reír. Le dije ¿En qué aspecto has cambiado? Lo único distinto que veo en ti es que estás más viejo, cosa que es mentira, Bella, Edward está como el vino, pero de todos modos… —Alejó ese pensamiento sacudiendo las manos— le dije que tú no te merecías esto que ya… bastaba con todo, que era hora de dar vuelta la página. ¡Dios, Bella! Estaba tan enojada, tal vez no fue la mejor forma, pero hace mucho tiempo quería decirle lo idiota que era. Él me miró, tan frustrado y acongojado, que por un momento pensé en abrazarlo, sin embargó apretó los labios y se fue a su habitación —Suspiró apesadumbrada— Esta mañana mamá me dijo que se había ido.

—¿Le dijiste algo más?

—Sí, muchas más, pero no recuerdo.

Isabella suspiró.

Luego de beber mucho café y engullir los pancakes de Esme, Bella regresó a su casa.

Subió hasta su puerta y buscó las llaves por todos lados. Era una costumbre tonta de ella de siempre guardar todo en su bolso. Tenía papeles, lapiceras, gel de mano y tantas otras cosas, que nunca encontraba lo que necesitaba. Cuando las encontró, giró la manilla y abrió su puerta, entrando al cálido ambiente hogareño. Su contestadora estaba pitando rojo, así que fue hasta allí y presionó para escuchar.

—_**B**__ella, querida, te he estado llamando toda la noche pero no contestas y tu teléfono sale en buzón de voz, pero bueno… quería desearte un feliz año, hija mía. Que todos tus deseos se cumplan y sigas siendo tan exitosa y tan buena cocinera como lo has sido hasta ahora. Te quiero un montón, cuando hablemos te cuento cómo me fue con la familia de Phil ¡Es que te mueres! Besos._

Bella sonrió y rodó los ojos. Presionó para el siguiente mensaje.

—_**C**__ariño, soy papá. Eh… tu celular entró al buzón de voz, de modo que tendré que hacer esto por esta cosa. Que tengas un feliz año, cielo. Cuenta conmigo para todo, sabes que estoy y estaré para ti cuando lo necesites…. Te quiero, hija._

Lanzó un beso en el aire hacia la contestadora.

—_**B**__ella, demonios, ¿qué anda mal con tu aparato? No puedo llamarte y tampoco contestas el teléfono de casa. Llámame en cuanto escuches esto, por favor._

Rose, por supuesto.

—_**U**__hm, Bella… Debería decírtelo en persona pero dado que no quieres escucharme, tendré que hacerlo así. Por favor, no te enfades porque conseguí tu número, te prometo que no molestaré, solo quería desearte un buen año, porque te lo mereces, sí, te lo mereces. Entiendo que me odies, y de alguna manera lo entiendo, probablemente yo también me odie. Yo… nada eso. Hasta pronto, Bells._

Para entonces se había sentado en el sofá, petrificada y sin decir ninguna palabra. Escuchar su voz siempre la había calmado, pero ahora, era una tormenta en su mente. La misma tormenta que se estaba formando en todo Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>HolaaaaaAA ¿Les gustó? Me lo hacen saber en un lindo rr :)<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasó realmente con Edward y Bella, por qué se divorciaron y por qué Bella cayó en el alcoholismo.**

**Besos ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8:<strong>_

_**POV Edward**_

Bebía su último sorbo de café express con vainilla mientras leía el periódico de esta mañana. En la primera plana se leía _"Delincuente dio muerte a anciana de 85 años. Aseguró solo querer asustarla con el arma". _Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras leía y miraba la fotografía del victimario. _Pero si es solo un crío, _no debía pasar los 15 años. Se recordó a él mismo a esa edad: demasiado alto, demasiado delgado y lentes enormes para leer. La verdad es que en su adolescencia nunca había tenido muchas pretendientes. Para las niñas él era feo, aunque no lo fuera del todo. Tenía granos en la cara y el pelo largo.

Se rió internamente. Aun recordaba cómo le había robado un beso a Tanya Denalí en la fiesta del antifaz. Estuvo semanas con una erección mañanera insoportable.

Dejó a un lado su taza de café vacía y terminó por echarse a la boca el último trozo de su pastel de hoja. Masticó como si aquel fuera el último pastel de hoja del mundo. Era delicioso, sí, pero no tan delicioso como otro.

La mesera se acercó con una bandeja vacía y un lápiz.

—¿Va a querer algo más?

La rubia de ojos como aceituna se quedó esperando una respuesta. Edward se limpió las migas en las comisuras de su boca antes de mirarla.

—No, gracias. Tráeme la cuenta, por favor.

Mientras esperaba, se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a su alrededor. En Houston había amanecido con un sol radiante, pero no así el viento, que te congelada hasta los huesos. Luego se giró para mirar donde estaba sentado. _Cleburne Cafetería _había sido su favorita desde que llegó a la ciudad 4 años atrás. Le gustaba porque atendían bien, por el café, los pasteles de chocolate y sobre todo el de mil hoja. Eso fue lo que gatillo que fuese hoy cliente frecuente.

Una vez pagado su pedido, tomó su chaqueta y se levantó del asiento. Estaba a punto de correr la silla cuando alguien le gritaba desde lejos.

—¡Edward! —Miró por todas direcciones hasta que se encontró con ella.

Ángela Webber venía a toda prisa para alcanzarlo.

—¡Áng! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Banco? —Miró su reloj y marcaban las 10:40 am.

Ángela parecía batallar con su respiración.

—Lo sé, pero me quedé los documentos en casa ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Se rieron al mismo tiempo. Ángela Webber era su amiga incondicional. La había conocido en Pediatría, su mismo piso, donde ella atendía a un bebé con problemas cardíacos. Él había irrumpido en su consulta porque no sabía dónde quedaba la suya y ella le había lanzado tal mirada asesina que se disculpó antes de que Ángela respondiera.

Y desde entonces nunca se separaron. La gente los molestaba con que había algo más entre ellos, pero la verdad es que nunca se les pasó por la cabeza aquello.

—Te llevo a tu casa, vengo en auto.

—No, no —Sacudió la cabeza— Trabajas en 20 minutos, claro que no.

—Me he levantado hasta diez minutos antes de trabajar y nunca llego tarde.

Ángela achicó los ojos hacia él.

—No es bueno que andes deprisa por la vida, Edward

El cobrizo de pronto hizo desaparecer su sonrisa.

—Créeme, lo que menos hago es andar deprisa por la vida.

Pasados unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

—A costa tuya.

—Lo sé

—Bueno, me voy corriendo. Nos vemos más tarde, Edward —Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y luego Ángela desapareció por entre medio de la gente.

Se quedó de pie sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Una fría brisa lo estaba congelando de frío. Se sintió desnudo y muy, muy solo.

"_A costa tuya"_

_A costa mía_

Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero reconocerlo no lo hacía sentirse mejor y mucho menos arreglaba las cosas. Sin embargo, no podía animarse, porque en cuanto pensaba algo, rápidamente terminaba en lo mismo. _Pensar. _Pensar era uno de los pasatiempos que menos le gustaba a Edward pero que no podía evitar, pensaba durante la mañana, tarde, noche. Incluso mientras atendía a sus pequeños pacientes. Así que para dejar de pensar mucho en ello, se ponía a leer el diario. _Por lo menos hay personas que lo tienen peor que yo. _Ese era su medicina, saber que había alguien que lo pasaba peor que él. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero aun así se sentía más tranquilo.

.

.

.

Se arregló su delantal de trabajo mientras esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Richie, uno de los ginecólogos, venía corriendo hasta el ascensor, de modo que Edward bloqueó la puerta para que entrara.

—Gracias, Edward, hombre —Le palmeó el hombro en modo de agradecimiento. Se quedaron en silencio mientras el ascensor subía— Oye, Edward. Paige, la secretaria del primer piso, me dijo que fueras a buscar unas radiografías que hiciste ayer.

Edward empezó a rememorar en su cabeza.

—Ah, sí —Colocó ambas manos por delante— ¿Paige, dices?

Richie asintió dándole un socarrón empujón.

—¿Es verdad que tú y ella…?

—No, son chismes

—Parece que ella está entusiasmada

El cobrizo meneo la cabeza. _Diablos._

—Nunca le di motivos.

Richie estaba riéndose pero entendió que Edward le incomodaba la conversación.

—Mira, Edward. Tú sabes cómo son por aquí… pasó igual cuando empezaste a ser amigo de Webber.

—Estoy al tanto, Rich. Solo que no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí.

El ascensor estaba demorando más de la cuenta y Edward tenía la sensación de que no iban a llegar nunca. Rich se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su delantal y miró a Edward a hurtadillas. Richie era mucho mayor que Edward, incluso podía hacerse pasar como su padre. Tenía el cabello gris y algunas arrugas por debajo de los ojos. Había sido amable desde el principio con el cobrizo cuando llegó al hospital.

—Supe que te dieron días libres, ¿Tienes dónde pasar la Navidad? Sabes que estás invitado a mi casa, mi mujer quedó encantada con tu historia sobre Brasil.

Edward sonrió. La señora Martha, esposa de Richie, había estado pegada a la silla durante horas escuchando su historia.

—Gracias, Rich. Pero tengo planes —Al ver que Richie alzaba las cejas, continuó— Voy a ver a mi familia a Nueva York. A mis tíos, a mi prima, ya sabes.

El hombre le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Pero que buena noticia, Edward, hombre —Sonrió con honestidad— De un tiempo hasta acá pensé que ya no tenías familia, como nunca hablas de ellos y nunca te vi haciendo viaje lejos de Houston.

Edward sonrió con tristeza.

—Solo conoces la historia de mi madre.

—Sí, lamentable. Pero bueno, ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana por la tarde.

El ascensor se detuvo dando aviso de que habían llegado al piso de Pediatría. Antes de que Edward se fuera, Richie le palmeo nuevamente el hombro.

—Que te vaya bien, Edward, hombre. Pasa unas lindas fiestas con tu familia.

—Gracias, igual para ti y tu mujer.

Y se fue a su consulta.

.

.

.

.

—Y por favor, Edward, por una vez en tu vida disfruta tus vacaciones —Rogó Ángela al teléfono mientras el cobrizo salía de embarque y se quedaba de pie en medio del aeropuerto. Estaba por fin en Nueva York, después de tanto tiempo. Cuando se juró que nunca más volvería, hoy se encontraba en medio de este lugar que recordaba y probablemente la ciudad que podía recorrer con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo haré —Dijo, empujando su maleta.

—Bien, te llamo luego —Ángela se excusó rápidamente. Edward podía escuchar el alto parlante del Hospital.

Ambos colgaron y Edward caminó hasta la salida del aeropuerto. Todo era tan raro, la última vez que había estado en este aeropuerto las cosas eran tan distintas. Para entonces tenía el corazón roto, ahora estaba curándose cada día. Sin embargo, el dolor seguía intacto ahí, y eso era algo que no se curaba con el tiempo. Él sabía que esa punzada nunca se iba a ir, así que acostumbrarse había sido su mantra durante años.

Un taxi lo estaba esperando afuera, cogió su maleta y con ayuda del chofer lo guardaron en el maletero. Luego se subió en los asientos de atrás.

—¿A dónde lo dirijo?

Edward le dio la dirección de la casa de sus tíos. Un sentimiento de melancolía le recorrió el cuerpo cuando empezaron a pasar las calles. El frío, el nevazón, la lluvia de Nueva York era algo que siempre recordaba. Su niñez, su adolescencia. Él jamás había estado tan lejos de su ciudad natal y había sido muy difícil alejarse de sus tíos. Desde que su madre Elizabeth había muerto cuando él tenía catorce años, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Tuvo que irse de su casa para ir con sus tíos. Tuvo que cambiarse de colegio por encontrarse demasiado lejos de casa, de modo que lo pusieron en el mismo que el de su prima Alice y compartir clases con ella era algo que todavía agradecía. Le había costado adaptarse y ella fue la única que siempre estuvo con él. Desde que usaban pañales habían sido muy cercanos, casi como hermanos. Y desde que se había mudado a Houston, era con la única que nunca más habló. Mandaba correos a sus tíos, los llamaba por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero muy de vez en cuando, casi nunca, pero Alice nunca lo había llamado, nunca contestó ninguno de sus correos. Así que no insistió en algún tiempo y ahora esperaba arreglar un poco las cosas, si es que no era demasiado tarde.

Miró por la ventana, pasando las casas y calles vestidas de nieve, los arboles con ese toque blanco y la gente abrigada hasta el cuello. Las luces de la calle empezaron a encenderse porque la noche ya estaba cayendo. Comenzó a sentir frío, sus manos se helaron.

El taxi se detuvo en un semáforo, cerca de una bomba de bencina.

—Sabe, voy a bajarme aquí.

—¿Está seguro? —Al ver que Edward asentía, bajaron rápidamente antes que cambiara el semáforo. Bajó su maleta, pagó al chofer y cruzó la calle hasta la bomba. Se sacudió las manos, temblándole el labio mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba. El aire caliente lo embargó y de pronto se le había quitado el frío. Empujó su maleta junto a él, mirando todo tipo de dulces del mostrador. Se paró detrás de una chica que estaba con la vendedora. Más gente se paró detrás de él, con la misma cara de frío y sobándose las manos.

Esta era su cafetería favorita, lo era porque vendían los mejores cafés de todo Nueva York. No recordaba un día que no haya venido por uno después de la Universidad o después del trabajo. Sonrió para sus adentros, feliz por encontrar algo familiar.

—¿Tienes cucharita? —Si de momento se le había quitado el frío, ahora sentía demasiado calor. Levantó la cabeza, choqueado por lo que había escuchado. Cualquiera podría pedir cucharita, por supuesto, pero aquella voz nunca se le podría borrar de la cabeza. Se le aceleró el corazón, empezó a sudar por todas partes. No podía moverse, ella no podía ser… ella no…

Tan pronto esos ojos marrones lo miraron, supo que toda esa electricidad que Bella le provocaba cuando estaban casados, incluso siendo novios, estaba intacta. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como él, su café en las manos parecía que estuviera a punto de desparramársele entre los dedos. Ninguno dijo nada y aquel contacto duró una eternidad. Cuando finalmente pestañeó, Isabella había agachado la cabeza, retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

La gente estaba silbando molesta.

—¿Qué va a pedir, señor? ¿Señor? —La vendedora había tocado el mostrador con los dedos, llamando su atención. Al darse cuenta que había una larga fila atrás y que aquellos ojos marrones habían desaparecido, se alejó del lugar, caminando sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y seguía sin saber lo que hacía.

—Bella —Años que no pronunciaba su nombre. _Demonios, ¿Así sonaba antes? _La castaña se detuvo y lentamente empezó a girarse, aquello pareció horas, pero finalmente esos ojos volvieron a mirarlo. _Por favor, no dejes de mirarme._

Estaba preciosa. Sin duda los años en ella la hacían verse mucho mejor. Se veía madura, no había ojos tristes como la última vez que la vio. Tal vez por eso la veía tan diferente. Sus largas piernas envueltas en ese jeans, sus manos temblorosas, sus labios que él tanto amaba. El corazón le daba un golpe fuerte con cada pensamiento de su rostro. Podría correr y abrazarla, pero sabía que eso no era apropiado.

…

—_Edward, habla Aro Vulturi __—__Dejó la camisa que estaba planchando y escuchó atento a lo que su abogado iba a decirle, si Aro lo llamaba, es porque era importante._

—_Hola, Aro ¿qué pasa? __—__Se acercó a la ventana del apartamento que alquiló, era pequeño pero acogedor. Tenía una pequeña cocina, un pequeño baño, una pequeña sala, pero su habitación era lo más amplio del lugar._

_Aro hizo ruiditos con su garganta._

—_Bella ha firmado el divorcio __—__Soltó unas pocas risitas de satisfacción, pero Edward estaba como de piedra en su lugar__—__ lo hemos logrado, hombre._

_Escuchó que su abogado seguía hablando pero él ya no estaba prestando atención. No se dio cuenta cómo llegó hasta el sofá, pero estaba sentado, con la mano en el cabello, recitando las palabras de Aro en su cabeza: _Bella ha firmado el divorcio. Bella ha firmado el divorcio.

_Bueno, era lo que él había querido ¿no? ¿Por qué sentía el pecho oprimido? ¿Por qué sentía un hueco en el corazón? Cortó la llamada sin ni siquiera despedirse. Ambas manos se fueron a su rostro, cubriéndolo y de pronto se vio abrumado. Bella había firmado el divorcio, finalmente. Después de meses intentándolo, después de que ella hiciera un escándalo a Aro para que Edward la mirara a la cara y le dijera que quería divorciarse. Finalmente ella había cedido, lo había dejado volar._

_Pero ¿por qué no quería volar ahora?_

_Los ojos le picaron cuando imaginó su rostro demacrado y luego el rostro de la chica que Alice le presentó. Ni por asomo eran la misma, pero lo eran. Solo que una había sufrido más que la otra._

_¿Por qué le dolía darse cuenta que ningún vínculo lo unía a ella? A la única mujer que ha amado en su vida y la que probablemente nunca dejará de amar._

…

No dejó de mirarla mientras ella se removía inquieta, era obvio que esto la incomodaba, y realmente ¿a quién no?

—Hola —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Se sintió estúpido pero a la vez satisfecho. No podía simplemente decirle _Ey, Bella ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?_

Bella frunció las cejas, escrutándolo. Por un segundo creyó que era un espejismo, que ella no era su ex esposa, que estaba alucinando. Pero no, allí estaba.

—Hola —El silencio los embargó completamente. No sabía que decirle, estaba embobado mirándola, su figura, su mirada. No estaba consciente del tiempo que transcurría entre ellos. Bella movió su pie, con las manos temblándole— Me… tengo que ir.

Y como aquel espejismo que creyó era, Bella desapareció del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

.

.

—¿Edward? ¡Edward! —Esme corrió a sus brazos, emocionaba por volver a ver a su sobrino favorito.

Hacía años que no la veía, la recordaba con su cálida voz y sus amables manos que lo protegieron cuando su madre había muerto. Ella era una verdadera madre para él y juzgando por su reacción al verlo, supo que ese amor seguía intacto.

—Edward, hijo, que bueno verte —Carlisle se acercó y estrechó la mano hacia su sobrino. Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, cargado de emoción.

—Que bueno verte también, Carlisle —Dijo este, alejándose y sonriendo. Cuando se giró hacia la próxima dirección, vio a Alice mirarlo extrañado. La emoción lo embargó, quería demasiado a esa pequeña. Desde siempre le había dicho así _"pequeña" _pero la mirada de ella era confusa, no sabía si iba a abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo o para golpearlo. Sin embargo, no podía reprochárselo—. Alice —Pronunció el nombre con calma, temiendo lo peor.

La pelinegra observó a Edward, cruzada de brazos y asegurándose entre Jasper que la rodeaba con la palma de su mano sobre el hombro.

—Edward —Achicó sus ojos hacia él. La conocía muy bien, ella seguía molesta.

Alice estaba diferente. Su cabello estaba más largo, ahora tocaba su hombro. Ligeramente ondulado, no liso como antes. Parecía más delgada y un poco más ¿alta? Tal vez eran los zapatos.

—Jasper —Ambos se abrazaron. Jasper era un gran amigo, incluso cuando él estaba lejos. Y tenía la leve sospecha que Alice no sabía nada de eso.

La casa estaba igual desde la última vez que estuvo. Los sillones, las mesas, incluso los cuadros en las paredes. Edward se sentó en los cómodos sofás y esperó a que viniera el mar de preguntas. Esme estaba tan emocionada de volver a verlo que a cada que lo tenía cerca, le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. Se excusó de cenar, mintiendo sobre estar cansado por el vuelo, casi no habló. Carlisle le mostró su habitación, así que subió y se encerró allí.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella. ¿Es que acaso era tanto la coincidencia? Bueno, la verdad es que podría haber elegido cualquier otra bomba de bencina. Ellos siempre la frecuentaban por el rico café, pero ¿qué iba a saber él que justo iba a verla allí? Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Se quedó pensando en su rostro, en lo hermosa que estaba y el loco impulso que tuvo de querer abrazarla y no soltarla más. _Ella me habría apartado _por supuesto _ella habría gritado, me habría mandado al demonio._

Se durmió con la ropa puesta, y despertó en la madrugada. Estaba sediento, los ojos le pesaban debajo de las pestañas. Estiró el cuerpo y rápidamente se puso el pijama. Luego salió de la habitación, buscando la cocina. Todos ya estaban dormidos, bajó, encendiendo unas pocas luces antes de toparse con la cocina. Buscó un vaso y agua, bebió un sorbo como si estuviera deshidratado.

Unos pasitos lo sobresaltaron, se tomó lo restante del vaso y esperó.

Alice apareció por la cocina, con su pijama y con un vaso vacío en sus manos. Cuando lo vio, se sobresaltó, retrocediendo.

—¡Demo…! —Suspiró, dándose cuenta que era Edward— me olvidé que estabas aquí.

Se acercó y llenó el vaso con agua. Bebió un sorbo, luego se encaminó fuera.

—Alice —Ella se detuvo, dándose vuelta y mirándolo como si no pasara nada. Edward estaba zamarreándola en su mente—. Me alegra verte otra vez —Soltó con sinceridad. Alice estuvo un rato observándolo sin decir nada, hasta que una sonrisa tímida asomó sus labios. No habló, solo asintió y se alejó de la cocina.

.

.

.

El cobrizo iba bajando la escalera caracol cuando escuchó la risa de Alice en la mesa. Eso le alegró, años que no escuchaba su risa. Todos estaban sentados, conversando alegremente. Incluso Jasper estaba allí, y eso le hizo suponer que él vivía con ellos. Cuando llegó, Esme se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se sentó junto a Carlisle.

—Querida, podríamos salir de compras hoy, necesito urgente un nuevo juego de pinceles —Esme se quejó, mirando hacia sus cuadros de pintura.

Alice se enderezó en el sofá, dejando de lado el teléfono.

—Claro

—¿Por qué no desayunamos? —Preguntó Carlisle, todos asintieron, menos Alice que se puso en pie.

—Yo no desayunaré hoy aquí, lo siento. Quedé de ir a la Cafetería de Bella con Rose —Miró su reloj— y voy bastante tarde, la rubia debe querer matarme —Besó tiernamente a Jasper y se despidió de todos con la mano.

Luego se fue.

Cafetería de Bella.

_¿Bella tenía una Cafetería?_

Miró en dirección de Jasper, que lo miraba intrigado. Seguramente había captado su asombro.

.

.

.

—No lo haré, Edward

—Jasper

Había estado la hora completa intentando que el rubio le diera la dirección de la Cafetería, pero este se negaba, diciendo que Alice lo mataría. Edward no perdía la esperanza, estaban en el patio trasero, bebiendo té. Jasper había hecho caso omiso de la insistencia del cobrizo, pero estaba volviéndolo loco.

—Si te la doy ¿qué vas a hacer?

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Necesito ver a Bella.

—Pero ¿para qué? Edward, no creo que sea buena idea…

—Solo será esta vez, créeme, es solo que necesito decirle un par de cosas.

Jasper lo miró, escrutándolo de la misma forma que lo hizo Alice. Finalmente suspiró, cediendo.

—Si Alice se llega a enterar de esto, Edward, juro que te mataré.

.

.

.

Caminó alrededor del Central Park como si estuviera perdido, pero no lo estaba. Necesitaba pensar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba delante de la Cafetería _Coffee&Aroma _sin saber si tomar dirección directamente hasta allí. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse con eso, prefería hacerlo que lamentarlo después.

Cruzó la calle con el corazón en la garganta. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, nervioso mientras avanzaba, mientras se acercaba y tocaba la puerta de la Cafetería._ Esto es de Bella. Es su cafetería. _Estaba orgulloso y probablemente a ella no le importaba. Era su sueño desde que la conocía, añoraba el día de su titulación, esperanzada por el futuro, por un futuro _juntos._

Empujó la puerta a la vez que se sobresaltaba con la campanita justo por encima de su cabeza. Entró y esperó a que dos clientes salieran por la puerta. Luego se acercó a la caja. Instintivamente empezó a mirar a todos lados, esperando encontrarla, con la sensación de que sus ojos chocarían con los de ella. Pero no se veía en ninguna parte.

Una mujer, que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, le sonrió frente a la caja.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Hola, disculpa ¿Se encuentra Isabella?

—Sí, claro —La mujer se alejó, solo unos pocos pasos, y entonces la vio. Bella estaba ordenando pasteles en la vitrina, y sabía que él estaba allí—. Bells.

Se enderezó— Ya lo sé—Le tendió la tenaza para luego sacudir sus manos en el mantel. La vio nerviosa, incómoda. Edward se mordió los labios con inquietud. Se alejó del mostrador para pararse delante de él.

—Bella… necesito hablar contigo —Apenas escuchó su voz.

De pronto su rostro cambió. Ya no era esa mirada de incomodidad o de nervios, sino que estaba esa mirada que tanto temía. La mirada de odio. La cara de desprecio que ofreció casi lo hizo vomitar, estaban temblándole las piernas pero aun así quiso quedarse, no iba a darse por vencido. Cedió una vez, no iba a repetir el error dos veces.

—No hay razón para que quieras hablar conmigo —Estaba cruzada de brazos.

El cobrizo frunció los labios, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Movió sus manos y dijo:

—La tengo, ¿podemos…? —Los dedos le temblaban.

—Edward, yo no voy a hablar contigo.

Se quedó de piedra.

—Bella…

—Isabella —Ella recalcó con dureza su nombre.

—Bueno, Isabella… solo serán unos minutos.

Unas pocas mechas de pelo vibraron y revolotearon en su cabeza, listo, Bella estaba realmente molesta.

—¿Qué parte del "no voy a hablar contigo" no entendiste?

Intentó desesperadamente que ella lo escuchara.

—Yo entiendo que estés enojada, Isabella —Estuvo a punto de decir Bella— pero de verdad que…

La castaña apretó las manos a los lados y Edward por poco se hacía pis en su lugar. Si había una cosa que no le gustaba ser partícipe, era cuando Bella se enojaba.

—¿Sabes lo que me importa que de verdad necesites hablar? —_¿Era posible que ella se viera endemoniadamente hermosa cuando se enfurecía?_— ¡Nada! No voy a hablar contigo, Edward, no quiero, no necesitamos hablar y no hay nada de qué hablar —Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, pero Edward no podía moverse de la impresión— ¿Puedes irte, por favor? Estoy trabajando.

Con ganas de decirle miles de cosas, pero la más importante, estaba impresionado por su valentía, por su fuerza, porque Bella nunca fue débil, pero hoy… hoy lo había pateado en las bolas sin necesidad de ayuda. Así que dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se giró para mirarla, y todavía seguía impactado, apartó la cara, yéndose de la Cafetería

_¿Ya dije que se veía hermosa enfurecida?_

.

.

.

Hoy era Nochebuena, y como tal Esme preparaba dulces exquisitos y ponche de leche. Sirvió a cada uno, orgullosa del resultado. Jasper y Alice estaban en el sofá, charlando y riéndose. Carlisle no paraba de halagar lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Edward estaba de pie, junto al umbral de la puerta, bebiendo ponche y en sus propios pensamientos.

Estaba teniendo un pequeño juicio en su cabeza sobre un número de teléfono. El juez, que era su cerebro, estaba pidiendo silencio, mientras que su abogado, el corazón, exigía la resolución del caso. El testigo, estaba criticando duramente a Jasper Whitlock. Le debía bastante a Jasper. Primero fue la dirección de la Cafetería de Bella, ahora era su número de teléfono.

Se lo había grabado en la cabeza, estuvo toda la noche con intensión de llamarla.

_Llámenme psicópata porque ¡Maldita sea! Soy un jodido psicópata._

Se alejó de la sala, dejando en el camino su copa de ponche. Se encerró en el baño y empezó a marcar el número. Le sudaba el cuerpo, estaba empapado pero estaba decidido, iba a decirle todo por teléfono, iba a aceptar la culpa y a pedir perdón, por muy tarde que fuera. Esperó, y entonces, su voz se escuchó.

—¿Aló? —¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera ese efecto en él? — ¿Hola? — _Los ratones se comieron mi puta lengua_— ¿Van a hablar o le comieron la lengua los ratones? —Edward se permitió sonreír ante eso, aquello nunca iba a cambiar entre ellos. Siempre pensaban y decían lo mismo. Susurró algo ininteligible, algo que ni él se entendió, algo parecido a "como siempre" y ella cortó la llamada.

Frunció los labios, molesto consigo mismo.

.

.

Después de la cena todos se reunieron alrededor de la sala. El postre que Esme había sido panna cotta de chocolate y turrón de arándanos. Alice estaba animada, incluso le ofreció champaña después de la comida. Ahora Jasper y ella estaban enfrascados en Facebook, comentando fotos. De pronto ambos se miraron, sonriendo y tecleando rápidamente.

—Tienen que ver esto —Dijo ella, emocionada buscando su celular mientras Jasper seguía tecleando— esto es épico.

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron al sofá, seguido de Edward. Lo que alcanzaba a ver desde su lugar, era una foto y Jasper comentándola.

—¡Oh, que emoción! —Esme estaba aplaudiendo, pegándose a Carlisle.

—La familia feliz —Dijo su tío. Edward se acercó, dándose cuenta de qué foto trataba. Era Charlie y Reneé, junto a Emmett y Bella.

Charlie estaba canoso. En cambio Reneé estaba exactamente igual, salvo algunas arrugas por alrededor de los ojos, pero estaba realmente estupenda en su vestido violeta. Emmett con su característica sonrisa, hizo que retrocediera a años atrás, cuando él le mandó ese mensaje de voz y lo había dejado más desgraciado de lo que ya se sentía. Y Bella, ella estaba abrazándose de Charlie, y él la protegía con su brazo alrededor de su espalda. _Protegiéndola. _No podía imaginar lo que este hombre debió pensar de él una vez que se fue, luego de que le prometiera cuidar de ella y no hacerle daño. Debía tener agallas ahora para pararse frente a él y hablarle.

Pero sigamos…

Era casi imposible que Bella se viera más preciosa de lo que ya es, pero así era. Se quedó embobado mirando la foto, o mirándola a ella.

—Bella esperó tanto por esto —Suspiró, recordando las tantas veces que ella le había comentado lo mismo, lo que deseaba que su familia se reuniera sin ningún problema, sin rencores.

Todos lo miraron, en silencio.

—Que bonita se ve Reneé —Comentó Esme, aligerando el ambiente.

Alice asintió

—Phil le ha sentado bien, pensé que no durarían.

Edward miró extrañado a Alice.

—¿Quién es Phil?

—El novio de Reneé —Dijo ella, casual— Llevan alrededor de un año.

—El padrastro de Bella y Emmett—Jasper se burló, carcajeando. Alice le pegó con suavidad en el pecho, luego se giró hacia Edward. Parecía entusiasmada contándole.

—Ya sabes, Bella y Emmett… se lo pusieron difícil a Phil. No les gustaba, ni por asomo —Todos se rieron— cuando Reneé les dijo que era diez años menor que ella, Emmett casi le da un infarto, si no es por Bella, probablemente Phil estaría en coma. Bells lo defendió, sabes, pero no le caía bien. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y se dieron cuenta que su mamá estaba feliz, así que lo aceptaron, a regañadientes, pero lo aceptaron.

Edward estaba escuchando atentamente a Alice. Primero porque la chica poco le hablaba, segundo porque le interesaba saber de Bella.

.

Luego de la conversación y la foto, la relación de Alice y él había cambiado un poco. Estaba más ligero, ya no le daba miradas lascivas y tampoco fruncía la boca cuando él le preguntaba algo. Bebieron, siguieron comiendo y bebieron otra vez. Finalmente, cerca de la una de la madrugada, se fue a la cama.

Era extraño, naturalmente saldría a beber afuera, a una discoteque, a festejar navidad, pero estaba cansado y bastante abrumado.

Se recostó en la cama, hizo algo que no debió hacer y presionó aceptar.

A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que había enviado "Feliz Navidad" al teléfono de Bella.

.

.

.

Había una tercera cosa que le debía a Jasper. Y esa era otra dirección. _Si Bella me demanda por acoso, no tendré pelotas para negarlo. _Se quedó en la acera de enfrente, esperando que ella llegara. Jasper le había dicho que salía de su trabajo cerca de las once, y aquí estaba, con frío, pero esperándola.

Estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo, cuando escuchó los tacones y a ella caminando con las manos metidas en su manta negra. Cruzó la calle velozmente y caminó detrás de ella.

Bella se detuvo, obviamente lo sentía. Luego siguió caminando, más rápido.

No estuvo preparado para cuando ella se giró y lo enfrentó. Y parecía que no lo esperaba porque se echó para atrás asustada.

—Bella —La palabra salió de sus labios sin controlarse, estaba temblando por dentro— Tenemos que hablar.

—Nosotros no…

—Por favor —Rogó, preso del pánico por su negativa.

Inspiró todo el aire frío de la noche.

—Tienes dos minutos.

Eso lo esperanzó, así que se enderezó, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Tú… —Pero se quedó en blanco— Maldita sea.

—El tiempo está corriendo —Se dio cuenta que estaba desordenando su cabello con nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —La miró, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y Bella no parecía dispuesta a apartar la mirada— Sé que es inútil pero… —_Vamos_— no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

Suspiró, lo había dicho.

—En realidad, no, no lo sé —Estaba viendo que ella no iba a hacérselo fácil.

—Todo este tiempo, todos estos años, yo —_Me he arrepentido cada día de mi vida por dejarte, mi amor_— soy despreciable, Bella.

—Si eso crees, por algo será

Edward se mordió el labio, le picaban los ojos, en cualquier momento se ponía a llorar delante de ella.

—¿Alguna vez me vas a perdonar?

La castaña miró sus zapatos, le costó volver a mirarlo, pero lo hizo y ahora tenía esa mirada calculadora, no era la Bella de antes.

—¿Lo harías tú? —No se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero Bella había desaparecido del lugar.

De pronto ya no tenía razón de nada, él había lamentado todo, pero estaba claro que ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Un simple "lo lamento" no resolvería sus problemas. Aún con los ojos picándole, Edward se permitió llorar, recostado en un auto ajeno, impresionado porque casi nunca lloraba.

.

.

.

Estaba bebiendo cerveza cuando la canción de Maroon five empezó a sonar en la fiesta. Era una canción dolorosamente familiar. Siguió observando a Bella y al imbécil que tenía de acompañante. Él no dejaba de tocarla y de bailar, pero ella parecía que no le apetecía y se alejó de la pista. Edward tuvo la sensación de que era por la canción, no, no tuvo la sensación, estaba completamente seguro que era por eso.

La siguió hasta el cóctel._ Dios mío. _Mirarla de espalda era terrible para él. Su trasero, sus piernas, tenía ganas de abofetear sus nalgas… _¡Basta, deja de beber de una vez, maldita sea!_

—Sigues bailando increíble —La castaña se atoró con el ponche a lo que Edward instintivamente se acercó para ayudarle, sin embargo, ella lo alejó, sin dejar de toser— Lo siento.

—Últimamente te disculpas por todo —Seguía tosiendo.

—Más o menos.

Silencio. Ninguno dijo nada. Lo único que escuchaban era el ruido de la música, la gente gritando, coreando canciones, el choque de copas, las risas.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, ya. Me arrepentí a último minuto —_Gracias a Dios._

Estaba tan cerca de ella, podía sentir el perfume, su respiración acompasada. Si se acercaba más podría probar nuevamente sus labios…

—Te ves hermosa —Soltó, no podía callarlo.

Isabella apartó la cara, ruborizándose.

—Gracias.

Y ella hizo algo que provocó un terremoto en su corazón. Lo miró, lo observó, sus ojos miraban cada rincón de su rostro, buscando algo. En un instante estaba alejada, en otro se encontraba en una especie de trance, como si quiera acercarse y besarlo. _Por favor, bésame, preciosa. Bésame. _Pero no iba a besarle, obviamente. Ella le odiaba, no iba a hacer semejante cosa, por muchas ganas que él tuviera de morderle el labio.

—Bella, yo sé que no tengo derecho a decirlo…

El rostro de Bella era un poema, seguía mirándolo. _Demonios ¿está mirando mi boca?_

—No digas nada.

—¡Bells, estás aquí!

El imbécil había arruinado todo lo que había logrado en dos minutos. Bella se alejó, avergonzada, frunciendo la boca y apartando la mirada.

_Maldito seas, gusano._

.

.

Esperó a Bella afuera del baño. Estaba ya bastante borracho, pero no le importaba. La había visto entrar con Alice, así que sabía que no habían salido. Una vez que escuchó hablar a la pelinegra, se enderezó en su lugar.

Él se paró frente a ella, sobresaltando a su prima.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Bella estaba detrás de Alice.

—Necesito hablar con Bella. —Algo debió de haber dicho, pero él no prestó atención— No te estoy preguntando, Alice.

La chica volvió a hablar, pero Edward estaba tan pendiente de no apartar la mirada hacia Bella, que no se percató de nada.

Solo escuchó cuando la castaña dijo:

—Alice, no importa —Y algo más, su borrachera no lo dejaba terminar de escuchar bien.

Se quedaron solos, mirándose. Edward se dio cuenta que había llorado. _Espera ¿La hice llorar? ¿O ese imbécil la hizo llorar?_

—¿Estás con él? —Las palabras salieron sin pensarlas.

—¿Qué…?

—Me escuchaste perfectamente —Lo celos lo estaban cegando.

—¿Qué te importa a ti? —Espetó furiosa. _¿Qué que me importa? Me importa, me importa mucho. Tú me importas mucho._

—Solo dime si estás con él o no, maldita sea —Disparaba fuego de la nariz.

Ella dijo algo así como ¡Vete a la mierda, Edward! Lo demás no pudo escucharlo, o entenderlo. Estaba mareado, cabreado.

—O sea que estás con él, están saliendo.

Ella se acercó, firme, sin miedo. Estuvo a pocos pasos de él.

—Y si así fuera ¿qué? ¿Tengo que rendir cuentas al hombre que abandona a su mujer?

Touché. Miles de patadas en el estómago. Podrían golpearlo mentalmente y aun así caería al suelo adolorido.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, intentó escupir las palabras lo más sobrio que podía.

—No voy a decir nada aquí, el día que quieras escucharme, entonces lo haré. No hoy, no ahora…

Bella finalmente explotó.

—¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo! No quiero saber nada, no tengo por qué saber. Lo que pasó, pasó. La embarraste y debes asumirlo, ahora no me vengas con actitud de animal acechando una presa que fue suya, no soy tuya y tampoco tengo por qué comunicarte mi vida personal ¿Por qué no haces algo bien y te largas de aquí? Todo estaba tranquilo cuando no estabas. ¡Haz algo bueno con tu vida y déjame en paz de una vez por todas! No quiero volver a verte nunca más…

Escuchó vítores, aplausos y a Bella arrancando furiosa del lugar. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo como el amor de su vida se iba, y maldita sea, ella tenía toda la jodida razón. ¿Ahora cómo arreglaba esto? Posiblemente Bella estaba rota, y no había manera en el mundo de arreglarla.

La amaba, demonios, la amaba tanto. Estaba tan feliz de ver que había superado sus crisis, estaba tan feliz de ver que ella sí pudo salir adelante. Salió adelante sin él, salió de toda la mierda sin él.

Corrió al baño a vomitar… y a llorar como un mariquita.

.

.

.

Cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse, tuvo que cubrirse con la sábana porque en cualquier momento satanás venía por él.

Pero no era satanás. Era Alice. Y estaba realmente, pero realmente furiosa.

—Levántate ahora —Al ver que no se movía, gritó— ¡Levántate ahora!

Edward se giró, apartando las sábanas.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

Alice lanzaba llamas por los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿A qué demonios viniste, Edward?

—¿Qué…? —La cabeza le estallaba de dolor.

—¿Viniste a hacer lastimar a Bella? ¡Pues lo conseguiste! No te bastó con ser un imbécil y un poco hombre, sino que ahora nos confirmas que no has cambiado ¡NADA!

Se paró en seco, mirando a su prima.

—Tú no entiendes nada, Alice.

—¿Ah, sí? Claro, como el señorcito se fue de la ciudad, dejando la mierda aquí para que todos nosotros la limpiáramos ¡Y resulta que cuatro años después vuelve con la cara lavada haciéndose la víctima!

—¡Yo no me hago la víctima!

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Y te odio! Te odio por hacer sufrir a mi mejor amiga, te odio porque eres un poco hombre, te odio porque la dejaste en el peor momento —Alice estaba llorando— porque te fuiste, porque encontraste que era una salida fácil…

—¡Mi hijo había muerto, maldita sea! —Gritó, con toda la fuerza del mundo. Era la primera vez que nombraba a su hijo y eso hizo abrir una herida que se suponía estaba cerrada.

Alice buscó de alguna manera su respiración, cuando habló, ya no estaba gritando.

—Disculpa que te recuerde, pero a Bella también se le murió su hijo, sabes. Y estaba tan mal como tú y te necesitaba tanto como tú la necesitabas a ella. ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡La terminaste por arruinar por completo!

Alice salió de la habitación llorando. Edward se quedó sentado, alejando el recuerdo de un par de ojos grises y una sonrisa infantil.

.

.

.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, hijo —Le dijo Esme, alejando las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse. Edward se acercó y dejó un beso en su frente.

—Nos veremos muy pronto, tía.

Se despidió de Carlisle, luego se subió al taxi. Le dio una dirección y esperó paciente llegar.

La discusión de Alice había sido la gota de rebasó el vaso. Estaba esperando esta discusión porque ella había estado aguantándoselo desde que llegó. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado. Se bajó, le pidió al taxista esperar y él empezó a caminar, por el largo pasillo.

Imaginó los ojos de Bella, la recordó bailando anoche. Era tan estúpido, lo había arruinado todo, siempre arruinaba todo.

Caminó y siguió caminando, recordando el camino de memoria. Siguió por senderos, luego dobló esquinas, hasta que finalmente llegó.

El nombre de Alexander Bradley Cullen Swan estaba impreso en la piedra preciosa. Más abajo fechas que no podría olvidar jamás. Era la primera vez que venía en años, cuando su hijo había muerto, venía todos los días, solo, y se sentaba a llorar, a maldecir y repetir el "por qué" todo el tiempo. Todavía recordaba su carita, su sonrisa, esos ojos saltarines y llenos de vida.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Era imposible, pasaran los años que pasaran, siempre iba a llorarle.

Lo imaginó como sería actualmente. Tendría la edad de Liliana, su ahijada. Cuando la vio en la fiesta no podía creer lo enorme que estaba, si solo era un bebé cuando la dejó de ver.

Y su hijo estaría jugando con ella, probablemente serían los mejores amigos.

Se limpió la cara y suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro entre las manos.

En la piedra de su hijo no había señal de visita. Probablemente Bella jamás vino a verlo, lo sabía, nunca venía con él al principio, ella estaba demasiado rota, demasiado débil. Demasiado enojada con Dios para venir.

Tocó el lugar donde estaba su hijo, tocó a su _hijo. _Y la esperanza lo volvió a llenar. Él no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente, había cometido el peor error de su vida, así que esto era solo el comienzo. Sonrió, leyendo nuevamente el nombre de su pequeño.

—Voy a recuperar a tu mamá —Le prometió, dejó un beso encima de su nombre y se encaminó fuera del cementerio.

Él iba a volver, era definitivo, iba a volver al lugar donde nunca debió irse.

Antes de subir al taxi, tomó su celular y marcó al número de casa de Bella, solo que esta vez, no esperó a que ella contestara.

_Otra cosa más que le debo a Jasper._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, ahora sabemos qué pasó realmente y la razón por la que Bella cayó en el alcohol. Me cuentan que les pareció en un lindo review, besos.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_2 meses después…_

Bella empujó el cobertor de su cama junto a ella, una vez verificó que estaba cerrado su vehículo. Se arrastró hasta la larga escalera de entrada, y suspiró. ¿A quién se le ocurría poner una lavandería donde había semejante escalera? Miró por encima de sus gafas, lista para luchar. Tironeó de su mano y empezó a subir. _Si tan solo hubiera ascensores. _Una vez llegó arriba y recuperó la respiración, la señora Hooch salió en su ayuda. Esta era una anciana risueña con el cabello gris y lentes permanentes. Su delgada silueta y la restante piel de sus brazos daban cuenta de su inminente enfermedad a los huesos. Le sonrió y ayudó a arrastrar con ella lo que llevaba en las manos. Llegó hasta el mostrador y allí se quedó atontada, viendo enanitos azules en el aire.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

De su cartera sacó algunos billetes y los depositó en el mostrador. La señora Hooch los cogió y tecleó en la caja registradora.

—¿Para el martes está bien?

La castaña guardó el cambio rápidamente.

—Claro —Contestó con una sonrisa— nos vemos el martes.

Salió de la lavandería todavía viendo enanitos azules, y quizá mariposas verdes, ovejas amarillas. No supo cómo bajó la escalera, pero cuando volvió a la actualidad ya estaba sentada en su vehículo y casi pasándose un semáforo rojo.

Estaba sudando. Le costaba respirar, los brazos le temblaban cuando giraba en alguna esquina. Los pies no respondían cuando pisaba el acelerador. Intentaba bajar la ventana del coche, pero resulta que apretó el botón de seguro para niños. Terminó por estacionarse a unas pocas manzanas de su Cafetería para calmarse. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Todo lo que pasaba con Edward, todos los recuerdos que volvían y la atormentaban estaban allí, y ella no había estado preparada para el duro golpe que significaba recordar. Sin embargo estaba ahí, de pie y viviendo, aun cuando hace años creyó que no podría hacer.

Los pies temblorosos taconearon la entrada de su oficina, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla, viendo como las manillas del reloj avanzaban y ella se ponía más vieja que hace un segundo atrás. Vio como dos pajaritos se pararon en su ventana, cantaron y luego se echaron a volar. _Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo. _

Su celular vibraba en su bolsillo.

—Hola, Alice

—_¡Bells! A que no sabes…_

—La verdad no

—_¡Adivina!_

—¡No me gustan las adivinanzas!

Alice gruñó detrás del teléfono.

—_¡Está bien! Me encontré a Jacob Black en la fila del Banco._

Bella, que estaba con los pies encima de la mesa, los bajó inmediatamente, sorprendida.

—¿Jacob Black?

—_Ahá_

—¿Y cómo está?

—_¿Qué cómo está? ¡Está buenísimo!_

—¡Alice! No te pregunto de cómo está del verbo cachondo.

—_¡Es que Be-! Espera, ¿del verbo cachondo? ¿Eso existe siquiera?_

—Da igual

—Bueno, me invitó a salir, sabes. A mí, a Rose y por supuesto a ti.

Sue apareció por la oficina y miró a Bella disculpándose. Luego se fue.

—No tengo motivos para salir con Jacob.

—Oh, claro que lo tienes. Es tu ex novio, tu primer amor y tu primera vez ¿qué tal?

—Alice…

—Alice nada y te tengo que dejar ahora, en la tarde paso por ti a la Cafetería. Besos.

Y colgó, sin dejar que le diera alguna excusa para no salir.

Sue volvió a asomarse por la puerta.

—Bella, una señorita está preguntando por ti.

—¿Quién?

Sue achicó los ojos.

—Creo que dijo Ángela Webber. Sí, estoy segura que era así.

Bella se quedó pensando, recordando nombres, pero Ángela Webber no le sonaba para nada. Se levantó de la silla, caminó fuera de su oficina y buscó con la mirada a la señorita. Cuando se acercó, esta levantó el rostro. Era morena y de gafas con montura roja, en cuanto la vio, sonrió, como si la conociera. Sin embargo, a Bella todavía no le sonaba para nada. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, llevaba la blusa un poco desabrochada y pantalones de tela, como si estuviera trabajando.

—¿Tú eres Ángela?

La chica sujetaba firmemente un tazón de café.

—Sí, y tú Isabella Swan.

Se quedaron mirando, Bella detrás de su caja registradora, Ángela delante del mostrador.

—Disculpa, pero no te recuerdo para nada…

Ángela tragó un sorbo de café rápidamente.

—Oh, no, no me conoces, por supuesto.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces…?

La morena parecía divertidísima mirándola detrás de sus gafas y sonriendo.

—Bueno, yo… te he visto en fotos, por eso te reconocí. Sé que eres Bella Swan porque he escuchado tu nombre durante años —Rio como si aquello causara realmente gracia. Bella estaba confundida, pensando si aquella mujer era una psicópata o debía llamar a la policía.

—Espera, la verdad es que no entiendo nada —Trató de reírse, pero eso solo causó que sonara como temor.

—¡No pienses que soy una loca! Mira… —Ella había borrado su sonrisa y dejado de lado el café— soy amiga de Edward, en Houston.

—Oh —Se había quedado sorprendida por su confesión. Amiga de Edward. En Houston. Edward vive en Houston.

—Sabía que eras bonita porque vi algunas fotos tuyas de antes, pero en persona lo eres más. ¡Me encantan tus ojos!

La morena le recordaba un poco a Alice, era saltarina, salvo que su piel era más oscura y no tenía los ojos verdes.

No sabía qué decir respecto a nada. Lo único que salió de su boca, porque se había quedado en su cabeza, era:

—No sabía que Edward vivía en Houston.

Ángela por fin recordó que tenía un tazón de café.

—Ya sé, suele ser muy orgulloso, le he dicho interminablemente que lo diga, pero… bueno, tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

—No, no lo conozco —Espetó sin darse cuenta.

La chica la miró con una mirada extraña, como si aquello le doliera.

—Oye, escucha… él no tiene idea de que estoy aquí hablando contigo. No tengo pensado decírselo todavía porque me mataría. Estoy aquí por trabajo y no podía no venir a conocerte. Edward… él me habla de ti todo el tiempo. Yo más que nadie sabe que aún está enamorado de ti y que es un idiota. Es tan idiota que probablemente lo eche todo a perder, pero lo intentará —Bella estaba escuchando atentamente todo, a pesar de que quería callarla, porque la chica era entrometida.

—Yo creo que no deberías…

—Sé que estás pensando que soy entrometida, pero he escuchado su historia durante años, sé del dolor que él tiene en su corazón, sé de sus temores, sé de sus errores, sé que es tan duro como una piedra cuando quiere serlo, pero también sé que se desmorona cuando escucha tu nombre o cuando te mira detrás de una fotografía.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿La foto de la cascada, cuando están en su luna de miel? Él tiene esa foto enmarcada en su consulta, la foto donde salen sonriendo, empapados y tú sonríes mientras él te sostiene.

Se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta, de pronto ya no quería escuchar más. La foto de la cascada, el golpe de recuerdos que le vino fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Será mejor que te vayas… —Pidió, obligando a calmarse.

Ángela no se iba a dar por vencida.

—No vine aquí para poner a Edward como la víctima porque no es así —De nuevo la respiración le empezó a fallar— Vine porque tengo este presentimiento que no puedo alejar, quiero mucho a Edward, como amigo, claro… y desde que volvió de las fiestas no es el mismo. Tan solo… habla con él, escúchalo. Si luego no lo quieres perdonar, es tú problema, pero él necesita desahogarse, sentirse menos miserable.

La rodilla izquierda le latía como si allí hubiera caído su maldito corazón. Apretó las manos en puños, mirando a Ángela sin poder creer que a pesar de querer correrla de su Cafetería porque la dañaba, ella seguía queriendo escucharla.

—Cuando me acerqué a él para hablar ¿sabes lo que hizo? —No sabía por qué le estaba por decir esto— me gritó que era una sucia y asquerosa alcohólica de la que nadie aguantaba. Que le daba asco mirarme, que le daba asco tocarme… —Temblaba de ira— dijo que no iba a escuchar ninguna palabra mía porque de mi boca solo salía olor a alcohol —_¿De dónde tiemblo tanto?_— Por eso no puedo escucharlo, no quiero… no… —Se tomó un momento para calmarse— él lo arruinó todo, me rompió por completo ¿cómo puedo siquiera hablar con la persona que me hirió de esa forma?

Ángela estaba congelada en su lugar, viéndola a los ojos, detrás de sus gafas, y tuvo la sensación de que brillaban. Tal vez a Edward se le había olvidado mencionar aquel episodio.

Después de un rato, Ángela se aclaró la garganta.

—Él está pagando eso, créeme. Día a día.

.

.

.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en la Boutique ¿quieres acompañarme?

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Ángela había abandonado la Cafetería, dejando a una aturdida Isabella, con el corazón apretado. Y ahora estaba en su oficina, con los pies sobre la mesa y sin prestar atención a Alice que giraba en la silla.

—Tengo que ir a dejar unos pedidos, no puedo.

—Oh, bueno —Alice refunfuñó, dándose por vencida. Luego de un par de minutos, se puso en pie, cogió su cartera y miró a su amiga, ceñuda—. Me voy, paso por ti a las nueve para salir con Jacob —Al ver que Bella no se negaba y tampoco decía nada, terminó por dejar caer sus brazos a los lados de su cadera— ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella apartó la mirada de nada en especial y miró a su amiga.

—¿Por qué?

—Has estado pensativa y callada durante mucho rato. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy cansada ¿no puedo estar cansada? Trabajo todo el día y tengo frío.

—Pues ve a casa.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—¡Por algo eres la jefa, Bells!

La castaña rechinó los dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nos vemos a la noche, Alice.

Y la echó de su oficina.

Por la tarde Sam y ella cargaron su vehículo con canapés de salmón y aperitivos dulces. Cerró el maletero y agradeció a Sam por la ayuda. Se subió, aún con Edward y Ángela en la cabeza, todavía recordando la foto de la cascada. La misma que tenían reposando sobre la mesa de centro en su antigua casa.

Mientras estaba de camino volvió a sudar mucho. Los enanitos, que ahora eran rojos, se metieron en sus ojos, manchas verdes con negro, círculos anaranjados. El codo le temblaba, casi con insistencia. Le palpitaban los ojos, la respiración se le cortaba. De pronto ya se había pasado dos semáforos rojos, pero no podía detenerse. Dobló por una esquina a toda velocidad, sin ver la carretera, estaba zigzagueando y escuchaba como los demás vehículos le tocaban la bocina. Era un peligro al volante, estaba como una loca. No podía detenerse, no podía dejar de presionar el acelerador.

Vio la muralla cuando ya estaba encima de ella y el estruendo que se escuchó a cuatro cuadras de donde se encontraba. Salía humo de su vehículo, una alarma, el sonido de frenadas, la gente murmurando, y a ella envuelta en un terrible dolor de cabeza. Las manchas de colores no desaparecían y lo último que recordó fue que tenía un pedido que llevar y que probablemente tenía que cancelarlo.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un montón de gente corriendo a su alrededor. El dolor de cabeza era intenso, veía borroso y escuchaba que le hablaban, pero no entendía nada. Las luces delante de ella iban y venían, paredes blancas, luces demasiado fuertes. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos, buscando calor.

—Su nombre es Isabella Swan, de 29 años, se estrelló contra una muralla en la Quinta Avenida. Sufrió severos golpes en la cabeza y un corte horizontal encima de su ceja. Acaba de despertar pero no responde a nuestras preguntas, todavía se encuentra aturdida.

El sonido de rueditas se detuvo y las luces encima de ella ya no se movían. Estaba en un hospital, estaba segura.

—Señorita, ¿me escucha? ¿Puede decirme cuantos dedos ve aquí?

La depositaron en una camilla mientras una de las enfermeras levantaba una mano con dos dedos delante de ella.

—Dos

—Muy bien, ¿y ahora?

—Cuatro.

—Excelente. El doctor vendrá pronto a verla, nos hemos comunicado ya con sus familiares, no tardan en venir. Quédese tranquila.

La sala era muy luminosa. Había una jarra con unas pocas flores y una televisión pequeña que colgaba de la pared. Sábanas blancas cubrían su cuerpo y notó como un líquido frío entraba por su brazo. Intentó quedarse quieta pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Se tocó la frente, chasqueando la lengua al rozar la pequeña herida en su ceja. Le habían puesto puntos y ahora se encontraba con un tipo de sedante mientras tanto. Suspiró, lo que le faltaba para tener un mal día.

Lo cierto era que la visita de Ángela había gatillado todo lo que había aguantado durante dos meses. La gota que rebasó el vaso, el globo que revienta cuando lo toca una aguja. Desde que había enfrentado a Edward en Año Nuevo, todo había cambiado. Su humor, su suerte, su ánimo. Sin embargo, no había prestado atención a sus cambios físicos. El sudor, las manchas de colores, sus temblores.

_Todo esto por Edward._

Su madre entró como una bala a la habitación, seguida de su padre. Ambos con los rostros blancos como la cal. La preocupación en sus rostros la hizo sentirse la peor persona. Casi con 30 años y aun preocupando a sus padres, era como mucho ¿no?

—Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? —Reneé se había acercado para tomarle la mano. Miraba a su hija como si buscara algo que le faltara.

—Estoy bien

—No, no estás bien. Estás en una camilla, anestesiada y con suero, no digas que estás bien —Charlie suspiró, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y sacudiendo la cabeza como si así se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad

Su madre fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

—No tienes que disculparte, fue un accidente.

Ahora Emmett entró por la puerta. Lucía cansado y colorado. Se acercó a la camilla y dejó un beso cariñoso en la frente de Bella, cuidadoso de no rozar su herida.

—¿Qué pasó, monstruito?

—Choqué con una muralla, es todo lo que recuerdo.

Charlie seguía en un rincón, nervioso. Reneé levantó la cabeza para observarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Charlie?

—Sí, sí, solo que no me gustan los hospitales —Refunfuñó.

Bella sabía bien por qué, aunque no lo dijera.

.

.

.

El doctor Bermúdez pasó por la habitación de Bella cuando esta se encontraba con Alice y Rose. Depositó un historial encima de una mesita y empezó a leer con rapidez. Se acomodaba las gafas cada tanto y hacía sonar su garganta. Bella esperaba que dijera su diagnóstico, poder tomar sus cosas e irse a casa. Sin embargo, la expresión del doctor acabó con sus esperanzas.

—Necesito hacerte algunos análisis a tu cráneo, de modo que por esta noche no saldrás del hospital —Bella suspiró pesadamente para sus adentros— los estudios que te hicimos ahora, son los mismos que te realizaste el año 2010. Y según tú historial sufriste de depresión por un año y de estrés crónico. Pues, los resultados de tus estudios sale que sufres de estrés agudo episódico, lo que resulta un poco alarmante porque no queremos que de agudo pase a crónico, si me entiendes ¿verdad?

—Sí

—Antes de que se te detectara estrés crónico pasaste por el estrés agudo y aquí sale estuviste internada cuatro meses en el hospital por ingerir una caja completa de triazolam —_¿Es que acaso él va a echarme en cara mi pasado delante de Alice y Rose?_ — Así que mientras tanto queremos tenerte en observación hasta que estemos seguros de si tu estrés es avanzado o que tipo de depresión presentas.

Cuando el doctor Bermúdez se fue, Alice y Rose suspiraron.

—Vaya vida la tuya, Bella —Se quejó la rubia.

.

.

.

Las chicas ya se habían ido un par de horas antes, sus padres no habían vuelto por el trabajo, al igual que Emmett, así que ahora se encontraba sola. Sue pasó también para ver cómo estaba y asegurándose de cuidar de la Cafetería. La noche ya había caído en Nueva York, las nevazones se habían detenido hacían muy pocas semanas, así que el clima estaba entre frío y fresco, precalentando a la ciudad para la primavera, todavía faltaban unas pocas semanas para eso. Por lo menos ahora podía dormir sin calcetines o con un poco menos de ropa, podía salir sin gorro de lana o taparse hasta las orejas por las mañanas.

Se recostó en la camilla y observó el aburrido techo, viendo las líneas irregulares de la cerámica, la incómoda luz blanca que cegaba los ojos.

En algún momento se durmió, porque cuando despertó, sobresaltada y adolorida, eran casi las dos de la mañana y las luces estaban apagadas. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido, pero seguía una puntada fuerte alrededor. La herida en su ceja casi no la sentía, así tampoco la del labio. Cada vez que se terminaba el líquido frío del suero, una enfermera venía a cambiarlo por uno nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que se les olvidara, pero parecía que ellas llevaban la cuenta de cuantos sueros debía usar. Para cuando saliera del hospital habría estado tan acostumbrada al suero que buscaría suero para alimentarse por el resto de su vida.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, buscando el sueño a tientas.

Unos dedos cálidos rozaron su mejilla, con delicadeza. Aquel sueño que estaba teniendo era tan reconfortante que ojalá nunca se despertara. Eran dedos largos, de eso estaba segura, y estaba acariciando ahora su barbilla, luego rozando con cuidado su labio, sus pómulos. En su interior sonreía, pero seguía durmiendo.

Y entonces unos labios besaron su frente, solo unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos, desesperada buscando, pero se dio cuenta que solo había sido un sueño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Alice y Rose llegaron temprano a visitarla. Despertó animada, de modo que estaba muy contenta de verlas. Las chicas le contaron sobre la vida en Nueva York fuera del hospital, como si ella hubiese estado allí semanas. Alice estaba especialmente feliz, preparándolo todo para el desfile de su Boutique. Rose, quejándose de las travesuras de sus hijos, pero Bella sabía que en el fondo amaba eso.

El doctor Bermúdez entró a la habitación, con papeles y un bolígrafo en mano.

—Buenos días, señoritas.

—Buenos días —Contestaron.

—Señorita Swan, tengo los resultados de sus análisis. Descartamos completamente la depresión, pero sí el estrés crónico. ¿Está teniendo presión en el trabajo o en el hogar? ¿Problemas personales?

—No

—Sí —Contestaron Rose y Alice, ganándose una fulminación por parte de la castaña.

—Bueno, eso gatillo sus mareos, el desmayo, el sudor y los temblores en su cuerpo. Está demasiado estresada. Mucha presión tuvo sus consecuencias. Voy a darle reposo de cinco días en dónde le prohíbo tajantemente trabajar o salir de la cama. Debe descansar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo irme a casa?

—Si quiere puede dejarla una semana aquí, doctor. Conocemos a la cabezota de Bella y ella no va a descansar.

—¡Rose! —Se quejó Bella.

El doctor se rio.

—Entonces tendrán que estar al pendiente. Le agendaré una cita de rutina durante esta semana. Que tengan muy buenos días.

—Gracias —Ahora estaba más animada. Se destapó y salió de la cama de un salto, sin importarle el suero.

Alice se acercó, cogiendo su ropa y pasándosela.

—Ni pienses que te vamos a sacar un ojo de encima.

.

.

.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —Alice estaba cruzada de brazos frente a la castaña. Su enorme chal blanco con lentejuelas se balanceaba en el aire.

—¿Quién me lo impide?

—Tal vez debería recordarte que estás convaleciente…

Bella se levantó de la cama, lanzando lejos su almohadón favorito y caminando al armario.

—Hasta hace tres días, sí, ahora estoy de maravilla. ¿Puedes dejarme sola o quieres bañarte conmigo?

Tironeó de su chal, dándose por vencida.

—Cuando me llamen para decirme que tuviste una recaída yo misma le exigiré al doctor un año de hospitalización. —Levantó ambas manos, como si quisiera detener su propia derrota.

Bella medio sonrió mientras entraba al baño y le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Quince minutos después, cuando salió del baño, Alice ya no se encontraba allí, pero dejó su huella, por supuesto. Una tenida encima de la cama, con una nota que decía: "_Te perdono solo si te pones esto"_ Era una blusa blanca con botones, un poco trasparente pero no exageradamente. Pantalones de cachemir negros y unos tacos del mismo color no demasiado altos. Mientras se vestía, tarareaba canciones y giraba sobre sí misma, animada sin razón, sintiéndose recuperada. Cubrió las marcas del accidente con maquillaje, a pesar de que se notaba un poquito, no era alarmante.

Alice organizaba un desfile de ropa exclusiva de su Boutique por cada cambio de estación. Como se acercaba la primavera, hoy era la fiesta de "inauguración" como ella misma le llamaba.

Salió del edificio a la vez que el jeep de Rose aparcaba en la acera. La rubia estaba despampanante, como siempre. Cabello rubio muy largo, un vestido escotado en negro, aros y una pequeña pulsera en su mano. Echaron a andar cuando Bella todavía no se ponía ni el cinturón de seguridad. Su vehículo todavía estaba con el mecánico, luego de arrullarse a causa de la muralla, las luces de delante se habían convertido en mil pedacitos.

Llegaron hasta la Boutique que quedaba en Broadway, dejaron el jeep en el estacionamiento exclusivo para el desfile. En cuanto entraron, el revoloteo de la gente la invadió. Mucha gente de categoría "alta" algunos amigos de Alice, otros conocidos. El lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado, las sillas en su lugar, las mesas de coctel, la pasarela perfectamente pulcro.

En cuanto vieron a Alice, esta hizo señas emocionada. Se acercaron rápidamente, disculpándose con la gente al pasar.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Estaba desesperada.

—Y aun así no me invitaste a tu desfile.

Alice hizo un mohín.

—Porque estabas enferma, sabes. Pero olvídalo ¡Te ves preciosa! Y tú también, Rose, que va —Dijo al ver la cara de ofendida de la rubia.

Se acercaron a la barra de bebidas mientras Alice corría de allá para acá dando órdenes a las modelos. Rose cogió dos copas de champagne, dándole una a Bella.

—¿Por qué no invitaste al bombón de James?

—¿Y por qué iba de invitarlo?

Rose se bebió la mitad del champagne.

—Porque es un _bombón_.

—¿Ya no es _ojos bonitos_?

Las mejillas de Rose comenzaron a encenderse.

—Bombón, ojos bonitos, mister piernotas.

—¡Rose!

—Que ganas de sentarme a horcajas en él…

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oye, estás casada con mi hermano, maldita.

La rubia se echó a reír.

—Solo bromeaba, aunque de que es mister piernotas, lo es.

Se bebieron una segunda copa de champagne, y Rose ya se ponía a bailar sobre la mesa si no es por Bella. _Y eso que la ex alcohólica soy yo._

De pronto Rose desapareció y Bella se encontraba sola con su copa de champagne, mirando a la gente conversar, y por primera vez se sintió en paz. Podría quedarse así toda la noche, mirando, observando sin que nadie notara que ella estaba. Durante algún tiempo deseó ser olvidada, pero por alguna u otra cosa, siempre era el centro de atención, y le molestaba demasiado. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Alice se acercó a ella, luciendo como una madre a la que sus hijos no obedecen.

—Busca asientos que ya va a empezar —Murmuro a la vez que se quedaba fijamente mirando hacia una dirección— ¿Qué diablos hace Edward aquí?

Bella pegó un salto y miró en su dirección. Efectivamente allí estaba Edward.

Repentinamente su sueño en el hospital se le vino a la cabeza. Edward estaba allí, riéndose de algún mal chiste y bebiendo una copa de vino. En cuanto ella lo vio, instintivamente él se volteó, clavando los ojos en ella. Si no fuera porque Alice empujó su hombro, probablemente pensaría que había dejado de respirar. Sin embargo, respiraba, agitadamente, pero respiraba.

Y luego lo vio acercarse, pasando por entre la gente, sin apartar la mirada. Alice le susurraba cosas, pero ella no escuchaba a causa de la música.

Cuando llegó hasta ellas, sonrió ampliamente, como si lo que pasó en Año Nuevo, no hubiese pasado.

—Hola

—No sabía que habías vuelto —Comentó Alice a la defensiva.

—Llegué hace unos días —Dijo, mirando a Bella, o mejor dicho, mirando su frente.

—¡Alice! —Una de las chicas de vestuario la llamó con urgencia. Tuvo que disculparse para irse, mirando con súplica a Bella.

Nuevamente estaban los dos solos.

—Se ha vuelto costumbre encontrarnos en lugares como estos —Bella lo escuchó y saltó, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Ahá

—¿Qué… le pasó a tu frente?

Isabella levantó la mirada, los ojos grises de Edward observaban su rostro.

—Tuve… un accidente.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado para manejar, Bella, porque…

—¿Cómo sabes que tuve un accidente de coche?

Parecía que la copa de vino iba a caérsele de las manos.

—Porque… yo… creo que alguien me dijo.

Bella achicó los ojos.

—¿Puedo saber quién te dijo?

El rostro de Edward era un poema, si no fuera porque no tenían la confianza suficiente, Bella se echaba a reír.

—No… no recuerdo ahora.

Se permitió sonreír una milésima de segundo.

—Eras tú, entonces —Dijo, dejando helado al cobrizo.

—¿Qué?

—Fuiste al hospital ¿verdad? No soy tonta.

—No pienso que seas tonta

—Entonces dime la verdad.

Edward frunció los labios, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, fui yo. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—No deberías —Sacudió la cabeza.

Edward se bebió lo que le restaba de vino. Luego miró a Bella, con fuego en los ojos.

—No quiero no deber, Bella. Disculpa si estoy siendo demasiado cargante contigo pero no puedo evitarlo ¿de acuerdo? —Al cobrizo le temblaban las manos, de pronto sintió unas repentinas ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos— Voy a luchar por ti, aun si te pierdo para siempre, no me voy a dar por vencido.

Luego desapareció del lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola ¿cómo están? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me comentan que les pareció ;)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Se acercó a la mesa de coctel, donde se encontraba Edward. Sus pies avanzaban hacia él, pero su cabeza no entendía la razón. Torturarse de esa manera era la forma más masoquista de actuar. Sin embargo, necesitaba acercarse, tenerlo cerca. Después que él reconociera haber estado en el hospital, algo había cambiado. Una especie de ternura cruzó sus ojos cuando lo vio achicarse frente a ella, pero lo alejó rápidamente, reprochándose su corazón de abuelita. Luego tuvo el instinto de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero también lo apartó de su mente. La verdad era que este hombre, a pesar del tiempo, la volvía loca. Generaba una reacción que poco conocía o que tal vez había olvidado.

Llegó hasta la mesa, justo a su lado, y escuchó su risa. Esa risa varonil pero infantil que amaba. Suspiró, no debía de suspirar. _Maldita sea, sal de ese lugar. _Estaba enojada con él, lo odiaba, quería golpearlo pero besarlo. Todas las veces que soñó con un momento así, encontrarlo, verlo a los ojos y escupirle en la cara.

El cobrizo dejó de reírse y se volteó, quedando estupefacto al verla junto a él. Dejó de reírse para observarla, seguro hasta había olvidado el chiste. Se tomó lo que le quedaba en la copa de vino y estiró el brazo para agarrar otra. Tomó dos, y le ofreció una a Bella.

—Es vino añejo —Dijo, explicando al ver que ella quería negarse.

Bella cogió la copa, olfateando y bebiendo un sorbo.

—Está… bueno.

—El vino nunca fue tu fuerte —Bromeó, pero luego se arrepintió al ver que la castaña lo miraba extrañada— quiero decir…

—Ya te entendí

—No quería decir que…

—Edward —Lo detuvo, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos— Ya entendí.

Se generó una ola de aplausos, dándose cuenta que el desfile había comenzado y ni siquiera buscó a Rose para sentarse con ella. Todo lo contrario, estaba con Edward, algo realmente raro. _Si alguien me dice que estaría hablando con Edward sin insultos hoy, me hubiese echado a reír. _Se acercaron a la multitud, estuvieron de pie porque ya no quedaban sillas vacías. Divisó a Rose en un rincón, sentada junto a una de las representantes de Alice. La rubia la vio y casi se le cae la copa de champagne, estuvo alzándole las cejas un buen rato en modo de burla. Bella rodó los ojos, apartando la mirada. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento, era que Edward estaba a su lado y podía sentir su respiración cerca de su oreja.

—Alice realmente se luce con estos desfiles —Escuchó que decía.

—Sí, es fantástica.

—Nunca había venido a uno.

—Estabas en Houston.

Edward se volteó a verla.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Houston?

En ningún momento apartó la mirada del desfile, incluso aplaudió cuando Alice terminó de dar su discurso.

—Tu amiga me lo dijo.

Hubo un largo silencio después.

—¿Ángela?

—¿Morena de gafas?

El cobrizo suspiró, pesadamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que Ángela habló contigo?

—Fue a verme a la Cafetería.

Ahora bufó, estaba molesto. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración.

—_¿Por qué me sorprendo? _—Hablaba para sí mismo, luego miró a Bella— ¿Qué te dijo?

Bella bebió del vino.

—Eso es confidencial.

—¿Qué? —Espetó furioso.

—Que es confidencial, ella habló conmigo ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo?

—¡Porque sé a qué fue!

—¡Entonces por qué preguntas!

—Dime que te dijo, maldita sea.

—A mí no me maldices nada.

—Bella…

La castaña se alejó hasta la mesa de coctel, seguida de Edward.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé por qué me acerqué a ti, tal vez soy demasiado buena persona para tratarte bien, pero está claro que tú no lo mereces —Dejó la copa encima de la mesa y se encaminó fuera de la Boutique.

Estaba por la bajar los escalones cuando Edward la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Espera

Bella forcejeó con él.

—Déjame, suéltame.

La soltó de inmediato.

—Discúlpame, no debí reaccionar así.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos delante de él, aún furiosa.

—No es la primera vez que te disculpas por reaccionar como un patán, ¿vas a disculparte con todas las mujeres a las que les gritas? Decir lo siento es suficiente para arreglar todo ¿verdad?

—Tengo la sensación de que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Ángela —Se acercó, sin dejar de mirarla— Esto tiene que ver con otra cosa, estás enojada y probablemente siempre estarás enojada conmigo.

—¿Me culpas por eso?

—No

—Entonces déjame en paz.

—No puedo.

—Tendrás que poder.

—No.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco?

—Soy un terco que está loco por ti.

Se quedó callada mirándolo incrédula, aunque por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora. Desde que se habían vuelto a ver, nunca insinuó algo como eso. Ahora no sabía que decir o hacer, quedarse cruzada de brazos delante de él, viendo como este le devolvía la mirada, esperando que ella reaccionara de alguna manera. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque era una orgullosa del demonio.

Se cubrió con el chal negro que Alice también había escogido, y empezó a caminar lejos de él. Ya se había vuelto costumbre arrancar, la diferencia ahora es que estaba siguiéndola.

Caminó bajo la noche, el aire frío del término de Invierno, de las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Movimientos, taxis, la gente disfrutando de veladas. Quería perderse en Broadway, quería que él la perdiera de vista, pero al mismo tiempo no. De alguna maldita manera se sentía segura con él.

Dejó de caminar rápido, los zapatos le tenían adoloridos los pies. Se quedó buscando su respiración y exhalando el aliento blanco de la temporada. Edward llegó hasta ella y ambos empezaron a caminar juntos. Ella aferrada al chal negro, él con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Quién iba a decir que cuatro años después estarían de la forma en la que estaban? Divorciados y ahora caminando uno junto al otro sin discutir. Cuando él le pidió ser su esposa, cuando ambos dieron el _sí _frente al altar, y lo más importante, el bebé que los convirtió en padres. ¿Qué iban a pensar todo lo que pasaría después? Todo lo que había pasado y seguían vivos.

—Te llevo a tu casa

La castaña empezó a hurgar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón de cachemir, buscando dinero para el taxi.

—Claro que no, puedo irme sola.

—No llevas tu auto.

—Ya, pero no es el fin del mundo.

—Déjame llevarte —Ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero él estaba en esa parada de no aceptar un no por respuesta— por favor.

Suspiró.

—De acuerdo

Caminaron en silencio devuelta a la Boutique, una vez se introdujeron en el estacionamiento, Edward presionó para quitarle el seguro al auto. Bella se subió al descapotable negro, admirando el cuero en los asientos.

—¿Este lo traes de Houston? —Preguntó.

—Sí, tiene un par de años —Encendió el motor y se giró para mirarla— Ponte el cinturón.

Pero Bella ya lo llevaba puesto.

—Si hay algo que recuerdo de ti, pedazo de idiota, es que manejas como un loco.

.

.

.

Llegaron al edificio de Bella en solo quince minutos. La castaña llevaba corriente en el pelo y en el cuero del asiento se marcaban sus uñas con todas las veces que Edward adelantó en la carretera. Llevaba los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, fue un buen viaje. Música, conversaciones pocas, pero se sentía bien.

Se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del descapotable. Edward se bajó primero rápidamente, acercándose para terminar de abrir la puerta.

—Yo no soy tu cita para que me abras la puerta —Espetó ella.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Es parte de mi caballerosidad.

—Es bueno saberlo. ¿Quieres tomarme en brazos también?

—Te has vuelto bastante sarcástica, sabes

Ya eran casi las once de la noche y parecía que fuese más tarde. La verdad es que el tiempo se le fue volando y eso que ni siquiera había bebido tanto. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No le gustaba para nada esto.

—Bueno, adiós —Se despidió, alejándose y subiendo la escalera. Luego recordó algo— Oh, y gracias por traerme.

Edward sonrió, no supo que escondía esa sonrisa.

—De nada, que descanses.

Se apresuró a llegar pronto al elevador.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento como si alguien estuviera siguiéndola. Se recargó en ella, todavía nerviosa. _Pero si ni siquiera bebí vodka. _Buscó rápidamente su celular, tecleó deprisa y luego lo lanzó al sofá, donde ella le siguió y se desplomó encima.

_**B**__ella: Necesito hablar contigo ¿estás en casa?_

Por lo menos estaba en línea.

_**R**__ose: Llegue hace poco,_

_¿Por qué no vienes y duermes aquí? Los niños te extrañan._

_**B**__ella: En media hora estoy allá._

.

.

.

—¿Estás diciéndome que sentiste algo por Edward?

Llevaban un buen rato conversando, entre palomitas de maíz, una película de acción y a Lily durmiendo en las piernas de Bella, todo parecía tranquilo y familiar. Había estado contándole todo a Rose, pero le era difícil, sobre todo por la fulminante mirada de su cuñada cuando le dijo sobre él luchando por ella.

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—No lo dijiste, pero es evidente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Se detuvo, mirándola con fijeza, buscando así una respuesta por sí sola— Todavía estás enamorada de Edward

Se atragantó con una palomita.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

A juzgar por la reacción de Rosalie, no estaba muy segura.

—Dices que no discutieron tanto como pensaste —Bella asintió— que fuiste tú quien se acercó a él —Asintió— dijo que iba a luchar por ti y no le escupiste en la cara —Volvió a asentir— lo dejaste traerte a casa—Nuevamente asintió— Y por si fuera poco, bromeaste sobre su manera loca de manejar.

Bella se mordió los labios.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Edward.

—Bueno, está bien, pero aun te hace sentir.

—¿Uhm?

Rose la miró con incredulidad.

—¡Vamos! No seas mojigata —Al ver que Isabella no mostraba ápice de entender, suspiró— Te calienta. Edward aun te calienta.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron.

—No…

—Oh, claro que sí ¡Te pones cachonda! ¿Y cómo no? Si la debe tener grandotota.

—¡Rosalie! —Señaló a Lily junto a ella, pero la niña estaba profundamente dormida. Tal vez solo era porque iba a ponerse más roja de lo que estaba.

.

.

.

Christopher, Balthazar y Lily aparecieron por el comedor con sus caritas hinchadas de sueño. Lily apoyó la cabeza en la mesa mientras Rose le servía leche con chocolate. Christopher bostezaba y Balthazar jugueteaba con las migas de pan. Rose era flash, en un momento estaba sirviéndole el desayuno a los niños, luego peinando a Lily, después guardando las meriendas en las mochilas para el colegio. Aun así no se veía cansada.

Bella se sentó a la mesa con tostadas francesas y café con leche.

Emmett apareció en el comedor arreglándose la corbata.

—Rose, cariño ¿me ayudas?

Era un lindo matrimonio. La palabra adecuada no era "adorables" porque de adorables no tenían nada. Cuando eran novios se la pasaban besuqueándose y tocándose. Probablemente no se pidieron ser novios, sino más bien tener sexo. Así que cuando anunciaron boda todos estaban realmente sorprendidos. No parecían ser de esas personas que se casaran y tuvieran hijos y una profesión en la vida. Amaban la libertad, salir a bailar, beber. Y más sorprendidos estaban todos cuando Rose anunció su primer embarazo. Fue el término de un poco de su propia locura para comenzar a responsabilizarse. Después llegó Balthazar y finalmente la pequeña Liliana. Emmett era profesor de Historia y Rosalie corredora de propiedades.

—Lily, tesoro, deprisa con la leche. Balthazar, ponte los zapatos que estamos atrasados. Chris… ¿Dónde está Christopher? ¡Christopher!

Lily se tomó de una la leche, se bajó de la silla y se acercó a Bella.

—Tía ¿vas a estar para cuando regrese de la escuela?

—No lo creo, cariño. Tengo que trabajar.

La niña hizo un puchero pero se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, niños. Despídanse de la tía Bells.

Los tres la besaron en la mejilla y se fueron. Emmett se tomó un tazón de café a la velocidad del sol. Intentó arreglarse el cierre de su pantalón pero falló.

—Siéntete como en tu casa, hermanita. Nos vemos —Beso su frente y salió con maletín y delantal.

Después de desayunar se fue a la Cafetería

.

.

.

Ya eran las diez y algo cuando Sue se despidió de Bella y esta se quedó sola en el local. Se apresuró a cambiar el letrero de la puerta para que se viera cerrado. Como no tenía nada que hacer esta noche, se dispuso a ordenar todo. El mostrador, guardar los dulces que quedaban, contar el dinero ganado. Limpió un poco el piso, ordenó sillas y mesas. Amaba este lugar, tanto como su departamento. Ambos lugares eran fruto de su esfuerzo, esmero y paciencia. Y estaba orgullosa de ello, nadie podría arrebatárselo por más que lo intentaran. Bella podía perderlo todo, menos su Cafetería y casa.

Mientras buscaba su manojo de llaves dentro de la cartera, el tintineo de la puerta la sobresaltó. Era de esperarse porque no le puso seguro a la puerta, así que se enderezó para decir que estaba cerrado. Sin embargo, no era un cliente. Era Edward Cullen.

Estaba extraño. Parecía enfermo y nervioso. Conocía muy bien cuando a él le molestaba algo y esa cara llevaba esta noche. No pudo evitar admirarlo. Su cuerpo, su altura, su cabello desordenado. _Ojalá pudiera enredar mis dedos en él._

_Basta, maldita._

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pensó en decirle que no tenía por qué venir cuando estaba cerrando. Pensó en decirle que no se confundiera, que entre ambos no iba a pasar nada. Pensó en decirle muchas cosas, como pedirle una explicación de su visita. Pero él estaba tan… acongojado que le preocupó.

Edward se llevó una mano a la boca, solo unos segundos. Se acercó sin decir palabra. No habló hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara.

—Bella, hay algo que me está volviendo loco desde hace días.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Sea lo que sea, le afectaba muchísimo.

—Nosotros nunca… supimos —Intentaba decirle de alguna forma, pero no le salían las palabras. Bella no entendía a lo que quería llegar.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Edward.

Suspiró, y ella instintivamente, también lo hizo.

—Nunca supimos la razón… por la que nuestro bebé murió —Se puso rígida— Yo necesito saber qué pasó. Vine hasta aquí para preguntarte si estás dispuesta a hacer pagar a quién sea dejó morir a nuestro hijo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo será un Outtake de los últimos días del bebé de Edward y Bella.<em>**

**_Besos miles ;*_**


	11. Outtake

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**Capítulo especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake <strong>**- ****Corazón negro.**

_Nueva York, 2010_

—Bella, ¿qué le pasa al bebé? —Esa fue la pregunta que gatillo el comienzo de una infernal pesadilla.

Reneé cargaba afectuosamente a Alexander, un pequeño bebé de apenas siete meses de edad. Lo arropó junto a su pecho, ya que este temblaba. Bella, que estaba recogiendo el montón de juguetes que su hijo lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, dejó de hacer lo que hacía para acercarse. Tocó su frente con suavidad, alarmándose.

—Tiene fiebre —Dijo, y a continuación cargó a su hijo.

Reneé fue por un termómetro.

Alexander era un niño precioso. Había que reconocer que era calcadito a su madre, porque tanto los ojos como el pelo eran castaños. Así también su piel blanquecina. Lo único que tenía de Edward era el hoyuelo en la mejilla. Amaba verlo sonreír y que se le marcara. Esa sonrisa infantil, una sonrisa sin dientes, adorable. Y qué decir de su risa. La primera vez que lo escuchó reírse fue porque Edward había lanzado a Piglet tan lejos que este rebotó en la pared. Y el bebé se rio tanto que Bella tuvo que cargarlo para calmarlo. Ambos estaban llorando de la emoción. _La emoción de primerizos._

Reneé llegó deprisa con el termómetro en mano. Lo agitó un poco, luego lo puso dentro de la camiseta del niño. Este estaba dormido, su respiración salía caliente, Bella podía sentirlo. Odiaba verlo así, se le partía el alma.

El termómetro indicó que el pequeño tenía 38.8 de fiebre. Bella meció al bebé mientras caminaba hasta la cocina y cogía un paño húmedo y frío, camino de regreso a la sala, sentándose en el sillón, y depositó el paño en la frente de Alexander, acunándolo mientras este se quejaba y se movía. Estaba enojadísimo y arrugaba la cara para romper a llorar. Después de eso ninguna de las dos pudo calmarlo, ni siquiera el biberón.

—Shh, bebito. Mami está contigo, vas a estar bien —Lo mecía. Necesitaba jodidamente bajarle la temperatura. Buscó a tientas su celular, todavía cargando en sus brazos a un ruidoso Alexander. Marcó a Edward, sabiendo que estaba en una importante reunión. Sin embargo, no podía no llamarlo. Era el tercer día en que Alexander tenía fiebre. Al segundo timbre contestó— Edward, el bebé tiene 38 de fiebre de nuevo.

Edward podía escuchar los gritos _terroríficos _de su hijo.

—¿Le diste el Tylenol?

—Todavía no es hora, y no deja de llorar —Se estaba desesperando. Reneé se acercó y cargó al pequeño que se retorcía en sus brazos.

—Bien, voy de camino. Lo llevaremos al hospital. Quédate tranquila.

De algún modo Edward siempre terminaba calmándola.

—Te espero.

.

.

.

.

Estaban en la sala de espera y Alexander no había parado de gritar en ningún momento. Reneé, que sostenía la pañalera, se acercó al mostrador.

—Señorita, llevamos media hora esperando. Mi nieto tiene 38 de fiebre y no ha dejado de llorar…

—Tiene que esperar, hay muchos pacientes esperando.

—¡Pero es una urgencia! ¿Mi hija y su esposo tienen que pagar por una atención mediocre? —Bella escuchaba la pelea de su madre, y aunque deseaba arrastrarla devuelta a la silla, no podía con el pequeño— La espera es de horas, pero la atención no pasa de diez minutos.

—Le repito, hay mucha gente esperando. No solo usted y su hija…

Edward apareció por la sala de espera.

—Ven, nos vamos de aquí.

Cargaron las cosas, arrastraron a una furiosa Reneé y se fueron a la Clínica. Habían optado por el hospital primero porque pensaron que era más rápida la atención, pero llevaban demasiado tiempo y Alexander no tenía casi voz para seguir gritando. Edward manejó deprisa hasta la clínica, viendo por el espejo retrovisor, asegurándose de que Reneé estuviera pendiente.

En cuanto llegaron, se bajaron y corrieron hasta la entrada. Rápidamente una secretaria los fichó y tuvieron que esperar diez minutos para atenderlos.

Bella depositó al pequeño ruidoso en una camilla. Empezó a quitarle la ropa, su cuerpo ardía y el pecho le sonaba. Besó su frente un par de veces, intentando que se calmara. Cuando la doctora llegó a la sala, Alexander hizo un sonido con su boca y escupió leche cortada. Después siguió llorando más fuerte.

—Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —La doctora Griffin entró con una bata y estetoscopio en las manos. Intentó calmar al pequeño sin mucho éxito. Comenzó a examinarlo, revisando sus oídos, ojos y su corazón.

—¿Qué tiene, doctora? —Preguntó Edward.

La doctora guardó su estetoscopio y limpió la boca embarrada en vómito de Alexander.

—Cólicos, nada fuera de lo común. ¿Él todavía toma pecho? —Bella asintió con la cabeza— Entonces el trabajo más arduo es el tuyo, evita la cafeína y el chocolate. Así también el brócoli y la lechuga porque producen gases en los bebés. Y evita la nuez, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos una reacción alérgica.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora, para que el dolor se vaya de su cuerpo, acúnenlo y soben suavemente su pancita. Eso ayudará a que el cólico disminuya. Vamos a darle un jarabe para la fiebre y luego pueden irse a casa.

.

.

.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que salieron de la Clínica y Alexander seguía llorando. Habían estado toda la tarde y parte de la noche acunándolo y sobándole la pancita pero él no parecía mejorar. Bella se estaba volviendo de los nervios y Edward no parecía lejos de estarlo también. Odiaban ver a su bebé sufriendo. La fiebre había vuelto y la hora para el jarabe era en una hora.

Edward le puso el mameluco luego de cambiarle el pañal sucio. Lo tomó en brazos, sobando su espalda y tratando de calmarlo. Era imposible, él seguía llorando y gritando.

Bella llegó a la habitación con el biberón y Edward le pasó a Alexander a la vez que se sentaba en la mecedora. Y como un milagro, el pequeño dejó de llorar para tomar el chupón del biberón. Ambos suspiraron, deseando que durara en silencio. Sin embargo, Alexander no acabó ni la mitad de la leche cuando empezó a gritar nuevamente.

—Tiene la frente muy caliente —Dijo ella, tocando.

—A ver, dámelo —Lo cargó y lo dejó encima del cambiador. Era novato en esto de ser pediatra, y los doctores lo felicitaban mucho cuando atendía. Pero atender a tu hijo era muy difícil, sobre todo porque le temblaban las piernas y no pensaba. Lo único que quería era calmarlo y que su dolor se fuera, así que intentó armarse de valor para revisarlo.

Tenía los oídos y la pancita inflamados. Así también la garganta. Su frente ardía y sus pies se movían inquietamente.

—¿Qué ves?

—Hay algo más aquí —Dijo, pasando los dedos delicadamente por su rostro, viendo manchas rojas a causa del llanto— no es cólico lo que tiene, Bella.

—¿Y entonces? La doctora Griffin…

—La doctora Griffin es una mediocre que no sabe lo que dice —Cargó al bebé con él— Toma la pañalera, tenemos que ir a la Clínica.

.

.

.

Cuando se bajaron del auto, Bella cargó con fuerza a Alexander y ambos se fueron hasta la entrada. Ahora Edward llevaba consigo la pañalera.

Después de hacer un pequeño escándalo, los dejaron entrar a una habitación. Otra doctora, que no era la doctora Griffin, los atendió. Empezó rápidamente a examinarlo. A juzgar por su expresión, no era algo bueno.

—Él necesita ser hospitalizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Bella, vistiendo a su hijo y cargándolo. Lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos— ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?

—No estamos seguros.

—Llamaré a mis tíos y a tus papás para avisar —Edward estaba más tranquilo, tal vez porque sabía que no se trataba de cólicos. Pero Bella tenía opresión en el pecho, nada de esto era bueno.

Charlie llegó con Emmett a la clínica, seguidos de Esme, Carlisle y Alice. Alice necesitaba hacer comer a Bella, pero estaba inconsolable mientras Alexander era llevado en una camilla de bebés a una habitación.

El rostro del pequeño hizo saltar el corazón de la castaña. No era normal, sus ojos parecían demasiado agotados, quizá a causa del llanto. Pero estaba pálido y vomitaba cada cinco minutos. La irritación y la fiebre lo tenían así. Lo vio hasta que desapareció por la puerta, y sintió que la vida se le iba en ello.

Una hora había pasado desde la hospitalización y Bella se encontraba sentada junto a la camilla, estaba lleno de tubos por todas partes y su pecho subía y bajaba con demasiada frecuencia. Edward entró a la habitación con dos cafés y un sándwich. Agarró una silla y se sentó junto a ella, depositando un beso en su sien. Bella sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

—Ten, no has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre.

—Debes comer, ten —Hizo que tomara el café y partió el sándwich en dos— o voy a tener que darte la comida en la boca.

Ella soltó una risita.

—No sería la primera vez —ambos sonrieron, pero luego de unos segundos suspiraron. Edward odiaba ver a su mujer así, triste, y sin saber cómo animarla.

—Él va a estar bien —Dijo, acercándose y besando sus labios— Mañana estará mejor y pronto podremos regresar a casa los tres.

—Ojalá —Dijo, suspirando.

.

.

.

A las tres de la mañana, Bella se despertó con el sonido de una alarma. Aunque no era realmente una alarma, más bien era el pitido de la máquina junto a su hijo. Alexander estaba pálido y su pecho sonaba con insistencia. Desesperada, salió corriendo de la habitación, gritando y llorando. Dos enfermeras se apresuraron a ella y otros intentaron sacarla pero ella peleaba como una leona para estar con su bebé. Sin embargo, tuvieron que empujarla lejos y más enfermeros entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejándola allí, sola y desorientada. Edward se dio prisa para estar junto a su esposa, totalmente confundido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó. Bella seguía llorando.

—Es que… es que… la máquina… sonaba mucho y su pecho… también —Estaba hipando. El cobrizo acercó a su mujer a sus brazos, rodeándola y besando el tope de su cabeza para calmarla.

¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto una pesadilla?

Media hora después todos salieron de la habitación, Bella entró rápidamente, encontrando a su bebé de la misma forma en que lo dejó. Tenía sus bracitos abiertos, llenos de tubos y marcas rojas. Lloró unos momentos antes de que Edward se le acercara y la abrazara. La máquina estaba sonando normalmente, así que se calmó.

Temprano en la mañana, Rose llegó con comida caliente a la Clínica. Había dejado a los niños en el colegio y a la pequeña Lily en la guardería. La rubia solo llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, buzo y zapatillas. Después del embarazo había subido unos kilos demás y estaba teniendo problemas de autoestima debido a eso. Lily era dos meses mayor que Alexander. Se quedó junto a Bella toda la mañana, luego se les unió Alice.

Cerca del medio día la doctora del pequeño ingresó a la habitación. Justo en ese momento llega Edward, así que entraron los dos.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, la doctora empezó a tocar al pequeño. Revisó la máquina, los tubos y con un susurro que no lograron escuchar, presionó el botón de ayuda. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos congelados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabían. Se vieron abrumados cuando un montón de enfermeros aparecieron y se llevaron la camilla de Alexander junto con él. A pesar de los gritos de Edward para que le dieran una explicación, nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera la doctora. Bella estaba en un mar de lágrimas, siendo consolada por Alice y Rose, que tampoco entendían mucho. La rubia, entre lágrimas, se acercó a Edward.

—¿Él estaba…?

Y el mundo se le vino abajo.

No le importó hacer escándalo cuando había un montón de gente, no le importó pelearse con el guardia, nadie lo iba a echar de aquí hasta que le dieran a su hijo. Las palabras de Rosalie lo habían arruinado, su hijo no… su hijo no podía estar…

Cuando la doctora salió de la sala con el rostro desencajado, a Bella Swan casi tuvieron que sostenerla con más brazos de los que en realidad tenían. Se desmoronó encima de Alice, escuchando lejos a la doctora, escuchando lejos a la gente que la llamaba. Cayó al suelo, siendo sostenida por Edward.

La doctora les había informado que el pequeño Alexander había fallecido.

Luego de eso no recuerda mucho. Escuchaba gritos y llantos. Escuchaba a su madre hablarle y acariciarle el cabello, a su padre tratando de consolarla pero terminó llorando en su hombro. A Emmett intentando que hablara, a Rose tratando de que comiera algo. Alice se arrodilló junto a ella, meciéndola y pidiéndole que volviera. Pero no podía volver, quería volver pero no sabía cómo. Estaba en un trance.

Lloraba y se quedaba mirando un punto fijo. Veía a Alexander en su cabeza. Su sonrisa, su risa y su hoyuelo. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento se desatendió tanto que provocó la muerte de su pequeño? ¿Y dónde estaba Edward?

El cobrizo estaba en la otra punta de la Clínica, aturdido e igual de desorientado que Bella. Esme y Carlisle trataban de hablarle, pero él los apartaba. Jasper llegó en ese momento, pálido a causa de la noticia. También intentó hablar con Edward, pero este le gritó que se alejara, que todos se alejaran.

.

.

.

Ella no recuerda cómo es que los días pasaron, tampoco las semanas. Lo único que hacía en todo el día era llorar, tirar todo al suelo y autodestruirse con golpes. Cualquier cosa que veía se lo lanzaba encima, y Reneé tenía que estar constantemente viéndola, de modo que tuvo que mudarse con ellos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

No sabía que pasaba. No recordaba dónde habían velado a su hijo, no recordaba nada, no recordaba el hospital. Tampoco el por qué había muerto de esa manera.

Alexander siempre fue un niño muy sano, muy alegre. Se comía sus comidas a la hora indicada, nunca fue reacio a las medicinas. Así que era el bebé perfecto, el hijo perfecto de cualquiera. Además que era precioso. Lo único que tenía de él ahora era una fotografía enmarcada con su sonrisa, y ella lo acunaba en su pecho, meciéndose en la cama como una verdadera loca.

Todo el mundo iba a verla, pero ella no quería ver a nadie. Así que con gritos todos se iban y la única que se quedaba era su madre.

En uno de sus arrebatos, le había lanzado el control remoto a Edward en la cabeza, y ambos estuvieron discutiendo durante diez minutos. Charlie tuvo que calmar el ambiente.

¿Es que nadie entendía que su vida se la habían arrebatado? ¿Por qué nadie podía dejarla morir? Es por eso que cuando el primer mes se cumplió, ella se escapó de la casa a medianoche, y se fue a un Pub. Allí comenzaría su adicción al alcohol, algo extraño porque Isabella no bebía casi nunca, así que cuando regresó a casa totalmente borracha, Edward se había puesto furioso y se había ido a dormir a casa de Jasper.

Ella no sabía que los problemas comenzarían desde entonces y que probablemente en la actualidad seguiría ese fantasma. Los problemas con Edward estaban comenzando, como a causa del alcohol, como las peleas, como los arrebatos de lanzarle cosas encima. Pero nadie veía el dolor de madre que sentía, del vacío en su interior. Ella había traído ese bebé al mundo y en una noche se lo habían arrebatado sin siquiera darle explicaciones. ¿Con qué ganas se podía seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué no la dejaban morir? Quería estar con su hijo, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Ojalá ella hubiese estado en su lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Edward y Bella, no me imagino un dolor así<strong>

**¿Me cuentan que les pareció?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

El piso parecía flotar a su alrededor.

—Bella… ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.

No le gustaba recordar a su hijo. Le parecía que era volver a autodestruirse. Tampoco colgaba fotografías de él en las paredes de su apartamento porque no quería comportarse como una masoquista. Nadie se lo recordaba, era como si nunca hubiese existido. Cualquiera podría juzgarla ante esto, criticarla por olvidarse de un bebito tan pequeño y su falta de cariño, pero nadie tenía derecho a hablar a menos que haya estado en su misma situación. Costó superarlo, dios sabe que sí, y la única forma en que ella está de pie hoy en día, es porque ha intentado borrar recuerdos pasados casi por obligación. _Borrar la mierda de noche en un hospital con mi hijo enfermo de "cólicos". _No eran cólicos, por supuesto. No quiso indagar más sobre el asunto, su hijo había muerto y aunque investigara la verdadera razón de muerte no haría que se lo devolvieran. Además era como volver a tocar una herida que está sanando.

Se afirmó en el mostrador, aun dándole vueltas la cabeza. Veía a Edward de un lado, luego del otro. En cualquier momento se desvanecía delante de él. _Demonios no._

—Yo… estoy bien —Apartó las manos que él ofrecía para sostenerla.

—Disculpa, debí ser más cuidadoso.

—No te preocupes —Caminó hasta su oficina, sabiendo que él la seguía. Tomó su cartera, llaves de la Cafetería y su chaqueta. Luego pasó delante de un desconcertado Edward.

—¿No me vas a responder?

Se detuvo. El corazón le latía más fuerte que en ninguna otra ocasión. Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de llorar y su garganta dolía por eso. Se giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

—Yo no voy a hacer nada de lo que dices.

—¿Por qué no?

Lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—Porque no.

Sin duda alguna aunque quisiera borrar un montón de recuerdos, no podía. Edward estaba aquí y probablemente no dejaría que olvidara. Un largo camino de trabajo y esfuerzo para nada, ¿para que de pronto él venga y tire todas las cartas sobre la mesa? A pedirle que sea un tipo de detective, como si así se resolvieran las cosas y pudiesen ser felices de una vez por todas. Bastante le había costado salir del agujero negro, ella sola había escalado para salir, sin su ayuda, sin manos cálidas, las mismas que acariciaron su cuerpo tantas noches.

—Bella, ¿no crees que es hora de cerrar un ciclo que nos ha atormentado durante años?

Apartó la mirada, no quería ver en sus ojos la verdad que tanto temía. Una cosa era pensar por sí misma de lo que le convenía, otra muy distinta que él estuviera dándole clases de cómo hacer y deshacer.

—Déjame en paz, Edward. Te lo he dicho una y mil veces ¡Déjame en paz!

Caminó fuera de la Cafetería, mordiéndose la lengua porque sabía que tenía que esperar que saliera y cerrar su local. Pero se calmó, respiró hondo y esperó afuera.

Edward llegó detrás de ella, sus ojos parecían indignados y llenos de ira.

—¿Tan fácil fue olvidarte de nuestro bebé? —Escupió.

Y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

—¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así? Tú no sabes nada, no sabes por lo que pasé porque me abandonaste ¿de verdad crees que fue más fácil para mí que para ti? ¡Idiota!

Edward se mordió los labios, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos para calmarse.

—Discúlpame.

—¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de tus disculpas! ¡Cansada! —Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, de pronto la voz se le quebró al hablar— pensé que había superado mi pasado, pero vienes tú y me lo refriegas en la cara, acusándome y encarándome cuando no tienes idea… no tienes… —_Maldita seas, Isabella. _Estaba llorando, a causa de que lo aguantó tanto, ahora estaba hipando y tratando de buscar su respiración a la vez que soltaba lágrimas y jadeos incontrolados. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de evitar su llanto desesperado.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de llanto y no podía controlarlo.

De pronto los brazos de Edward se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo, acunándola en su pecho. Escondió el rostro, dejándose llevar por esos brazos que pretendía haber olvidado. Escuchaba que él intentaba calmarla, acariciando su espalda y no soltándola. Pero ella debía hacerlo, así que lo empujó lejos. No fue brusca, más bien solo se soltó.

—Bella, me siento como un idiota. Lo que menos quería era hacerte llorar, de verdad, perdóname.

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, buscando una manera de dejar de hipar.

—Ya te lo dije, Edward… déjame en paz.

.

.

.

Caminó durante quince minutos en dirección a su casa. Debido a que su auto estaba en el taller mecánico, normalmente tenía que irse en taxi. Esta noche no, quería caminar y despejarse, limpiarse las lágrimas y tratar de encontrar una respuesta de su corazón. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó las palabras "nuestro bebé" y escucharlo la había corrompido de nuevo. Ella sabía que era una desfachatez pretender nunca haber traído un bebé al mundo, pero parecía haber funcionado bien durante cuatro años. Bella no hablaba del tema, nadie hablaba del tema. No tenía fotografías cerca de ella, nadie las tenía tampoco.

Y estaba claro que volver a tener a Edward delante significaba todo eso en el paquete. Matrimonio destruido, depresión, muerte. Ni siquiera se había buscado todo eso, había llegado y ya. La destrucción de ella misma, sus problemas con el alcohol, firmar un divorcio todavía estando enamorada. Porque vamos, ella seguía enamorada cuando se divorció, que él la haya olvidado tan fácilmente en esa época era otra cosa.

Durante su recuperación siempre se preguntaba el por qué. Habían muchos "por qué" en su cabeza. ¿Por qué la dejó? ¿Por qué no la apoyó? ¿Por qué sigue viviendo? ¿Por qué no está muerta junto a su hijo? ¿Por qué, si tiene maneras de hacerlo, no se quita la vida? Y allí siempre había alguien que llegaba de la nada y le recordaba lo hermosa que era la vida. Aunque ella no lo viera y encontrara que todos los días estaba nublado y lluvioso.

Estaba sintiendo demasiado frío seguir caminando, de modo que hizo dedo a un taxi y se subió, asegurándose de traer su cartera con el dinero. Pagó al taxi y miró por la ventana. De pronto ya no lo soportó más y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas por motones. Miraba el paisaje de noche y sus ojos se nublaban a causa del llanto. Trataba de no hacer ruido con su garganta, lo que menos quería era que el taxista la consolara porque ya estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Se mordió la lengua y tragó, calmándose y limpiándose la cara con las manos.

No era fácil, nadie dijo que lo fuera.

Al cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, se permitió quitarse los zapatos, lanzar lejos la cartera y caminar hasta su cocina. Buscó entre sus cajones alguna botella, no importaba si llevara demasiado tiempo allí, necesitaba algo caliente y desagradable en su garganta, algo que la hiciera olvidarse de sí misma por algunas horas. Encontró una botella de brandy, pero desafortunadamente, estaba vacía. La lanzó al suelo, haciendo añicos la botella y algunos vidrios le rasparon las piernas. Saltó lejos, gruñendo y maldiciendo. De verdad que no podía ser más peor su día, sin embargo, no se dejó vencer por un par de rasguños.

Más tarde se puso el pijama y se sentó frente al tocador. El cepillo pasaba delicadamente por su cabello. Su pelo había crecido bastante desde Año Nuevo, casi cubría sus pechos, estaba castaño y bien cuidado. De repente odió verse así, igual que antes, pero más vieja. Terminó de peinarse y se metió a la cama, buscando su celular y tecleando un mensaje a Alice.

_**B**__ella: ¿Tienes planes mañana?_

.

.

Tan pronto vio a Alice, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. La primera desde ayer. La chica estaba de pie junto a la puerta del Salón de Belleza, y cuando vio a Bella, hizo señas con las manos.

Había decidido hacer un cambio. Ya no quería su pelo castaño, pero sí el largo. No le gustaba mucho el cabello al hombro porque le recordaba su adolescencia, y el castaño había sido una parte fundamental en su vida, casi una identidad, así que un cambio no le vendría nada mal.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacerte? ¿Un mohicano?

Bella rodó los ojos mientras empujaba la puerta del Salón.

—No, solo quiero pintármelo diferente.

—¿Te aburriste del castaño?

—Necesito un cambio ¿está mal eso?

Alice parecía sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor, pero no dijo nada.

Se sentó en la silla frente al espejo, la peluquera de Alice, Emily, apareció detrás de ella con un peinado nuevo. Todos los meses tenía algo diferente o un color diferente. El aspecto de la chica era más bien hippie, así que sus cambios de corte de pelo no le asentaban mucho a su ropa. Se relajó mientras Emily lavaba su pelo, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos la calmaran. Alice estaba su lado, con un casco enorme en su cabeza y una revista al cual hojeaba. Era obvio que ella no solo iba a acompañarla.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer con tu lindo cabello?

Bella se miró al espejo, su pelo pegado al cuero cabelludo por el agua.

—No lo sé, algo que esté acorde a mí. Quiero conservar el largo —Emily sonrió, decidida— Oh, y por favor, nada de colores fuertes.

—No te preocupes, hay un color que le sienta muy bien a tu rostro.

Empezó a pintarle el cabello. Aunque el olor de la tintura le hacía doler la cabeza, se aguantó. La peluquera que peinaba a Alice estaba tentada riéndose por unos chistes que contaba su amiga. Después de que Emily terminara con ella, se bajó de la silla y se fue a sentar al sofá junto a Alice, que leía una revista nueva.

—Hay entradas dobles para el cine este miércoles, podríamos ir —Siguió hojeando, inmersa en las fotografías de famosos— ¿Qué clase de diseñador tiene esta chica? Dios mío —Dejó la revista a un lado, reclamando para sí misma— ¿qué color elegiste?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Emily lo eligió.

—Oh, bueno, si Emily lo eligió, entonces quedarás perfecta.

.

.

Isabella se miraba al espejo sintiéndose rara pero satisfecha. Cualquiera que se pintara el pelo totalmente diferente a como siempre lo llevaba, se encontraría extraña. Sin embargo, le gustaba. Su pelo largo relativamente ondeado y ese negro que Emily había escogido para ella. La peluquera tenía razón, ese color le quedaba bien por su color de piel. Alice se paró de su asiento para acercarse con una sonrisa.

—Te ves preciosa, Bella.

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

Alice invitó a Bella a almorzar esa tarde en su casa. Esme y Carlisle la extrañaban y no habían podido hablar mucho desde Año Nuevo, así que aceptó, más porque el estómago le rugía. Aparcaron en la entrada, Alice seguía comentando lo bien que se veía con el pelo oscuro. Pasaron por el anti jardín, como siempre, y allí se encontraban Carlisle y Esme, sentados en la terraza que tenían. En cuanto notaron que venía, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron para saludar. Esme se detuvo a pocos pasos, no reconociéndola, cuando lo hizo, sonrió y acarició su pelo.

—¡Bella, que hermosa estás! Te queda muy bien ese color —No alcanzó a responder porque Esme ya la tenía apretada en un abrazo.

—Gracias, Esme. Que bueno verte

Se separó y fue apretada en un segundo abrazo, pero ahora de Carlisle.

—Tienes que venir más seguido, te extrañamos mucho.

—Oh, yo también lo extraño.

No tardaron en pasar a la mesa. Esme estaba entusiasmada de tener a Bella en su casa, así que prometió que para la próxima le prepararía lasaña, su favorita. Se sentaron a la mesa, conversando sobre el trabajo y otras cosas. Cuando era más joven, se la pasaba en esta casa. Como siempre eran Emmett y ella, y su hermano se la pasaba saliendo con Rosalie, Bella se quedaba en casa haciendo nada después de la escuela, de modo que se iba donde Alice. Admiraba el matrimonio de Esme y Carlisle porque ella nunca había vivido algo así, sus papás se llevaban mal y eso los perjudicaba a ellos. Así que en cuanto las vacaciones comenzaban, Bella se iba dos meses completos con los Cullen.

Incluso pasaban Navidad juntos. Su madre se iba con su familia a Arizona y Charlie con los suyos a Forks, así que ella y su hermano se quedaban. A veces le imploraban quedarse, porque ellos pretendían pasarla en familia. Después del terrible suceso con el bebé, ella había dejado de ir, pasando Navidad y Año Nuevo sola.

Cuando Esme sirvió el postre, la puerta principal se abrió, y todas las risas cesaron.

A juzgar por las expresiones de todos, no se esperaban a Edward.

Los ojos del cobrizo fueron directamente a la silla que ocupaba Bella. Más bien, se estaba fijando en ella, o en su cabello. Quedó sorprendido mirándola, no creyendo que fuese ella, sin embargo, intentó apartar su cara de idiota y empezó saludando a todos desde su ligar.

—Te sirvo de inmediato, hijo —Esme se levantó enseguida, pero Edward la detuvo.

—No, gracias, tía. Acabo de comer con Jasper.

—Oh, está bien —Se volvió a sentar, incómoda mirando a Bella de reojo.

De todos modos Edward se sentó, y para incomodar más la situación, fue justamente al lado de Bella.

Carlisle empezó una conversación sobre sus próximas vacaciones y los planes que tienen él y Esme de viajar a Australia. Alice estaba emocionadísima, así que los tres empezaron a dialogar mientras que Edward y Bella se encontraban sentados y callados, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Edward inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante, fingiendo acomodarse en el asiento.

—Te hiciste algo en el pelo.

Bella, sin dejar de mirar al resto, dijo:

—Sí, me rapé.

Ahora sí miró a Edward, que levantaba su ceja como diciendo "Me estás jodiendo"

Rodó los ojos y siguió "escuchando" la conversación. Edward en cambio, parecía interesado en Bella.

—No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Estoy por irme, no te preocupes.

—Oh, no, no… no es eso.

Se levantó de la mesa. Se disculpó con todos y agarró su cartera. Cuando Esme se despidió, su cara de "disculpa por todo" la hizo sentirse mal por irse así. De modo que le dio un apretado abrazo, diciéndole que la quería mucho. Luego pasó por los brazos de Carlisle y finalmente por delante de Alice, que la esperaba con las llaves del coche. Todos estaban expectantes cuando la castaña miró en dirección de Edward y como toda una dama, se despidió inclinando su cabeza. Después no supo si Esme y Carlisle estaban tan sorprendidos como Alice, pero supuso que sí.

De camino a su casa, la pelinegra no paraba de reír por la expresión de Edward.

—¿En serio no te diste cuenta? Estaba pálido.

—Ya —No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Lo estás volviendo loco, si me preguntas. Tengo la sensación de que el idiota de mi primo sigue embobado por ti —Chasqueó la lengua— que sensación ni que ocho cuartos, él sigue muy embobado por ti.

La dejó en su departamento y luego Alice volvió a su casa. Estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo una película de acción. Llevaba su tercera taza de café humeante y el sueño se le había ido por completo. Acunó su mejilla con las manos, sintiendo frío a pesar de que estaba muy abrigada. Había apartado su pelo hacia un lado y ahora estaba cubierta de pies hasta la cadera con una manta de lana. Casi no prestaba atención a la película, lo cierto es que no le gustaba mucho pero en todos los canales había películas de amor y ella no quería eso.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron y apagó rápidamente la televisión. Se puso en pie a regañadientes. Podría haber fingido estar dormida, pero la luz de la cocina la delataba. Se acercó a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Edward frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Lucía… triste. Y un poco cabreado.

Se quedaron un tiempo allí, sin decir nada. Ella no le pedía entrar y él tampoco lo pedía. Solo estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

Fue él quien cortó la tensión.

—¿Estás ocupada?

—Para ti siempre estoy ocupada.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Muy graciosa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar

—Yo no quiero hablar, tengo sueño.

—Solo serán cinco minutos.

Lo pensó un poco. Ya estaba aquí, así que cinco minutos tal vez serían suficientes para darle sueño. Abrió más la puerta para que entrara, y él lo hizo. Se quedó mirando el apartamento, cada rincón. Bella se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Edward entraba a su casa.

—¿Entonces? El tiempo corre.

Dejó de mirar la casa para fijarse en ella. Se percató que la observaba, de pies a cabeza.

—Estás tan hermosa.

—¿Eso era todo? Pues te sobró tiempo.

Escuchó como soltaba una risita.

—Antes no eras tan cascarrabias.

—La gente cambia —. Dice, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello?

Ah, así que era eso. ¿Viajó todo el camino hasta aquí solo para preguntarle por el cabello? Se alejó y se sentó en el sofá, agarrando su taza de café y dándole un sorbo. Edward seguía de pie, aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No me gustaba más el castaño —Responde— Quería terminar de dejar mi pasado atrás, y el castaño es parte de ello.

—¿Estás segura que quieres dejar tu pasado atrás?

—¿Por qué habría de no quererlo?

El cobrizo se encogió de hombros, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca y lejos a la vez. Observó como él trataba de ver a través de sus ojos. Lo sabía, no era tonta. Cuando Edward la miraba así era porque quería saber que estaba pensando, sintiendo o tramando.

—¿Por qué, Bella? —Preguntó y ella frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué quieres olvidarte de nuestro hijo?

Volvió a sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo. Muchas veces sentía eso, una incapacidad para moverse y para respirar. Apenas podía notar a Edward a su lado, así que rogaba por no tener un ataque de pánico ahora mismo.

—No quiero hablar contigo de eso —Dice, y se levanta del sofá. Edward sigue sus pasos, tomándole la muñeca cuando ella se acerca para abrirle la puerta— Suéltame.

—Bella, yo también perdí a mi hijo —La jala cerca de él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De pronto ella también quería llorar— No es bueno que te guardes esto.

—Yo no me guardo nada, —Por fin se soltó— si hubieras estado conmigo entonces sabrías que no me guardé nada.

—De acuerdo —Bella se sorprende viéndolo secarse las lágrimas de la cara— Lo entiendo, soy un monstruo. Estoy tratando de que me perdones pero ni siquiera puedo perdonarme. Así que lo entiendo…. —Cuando él se acerca, Bella no puede retroceder— pero, Bella… me equivoqué. Y voy a pagarlo día a día, lo sé. Y quiero que sepas… lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que siempre te amé. No importa qué, no importa cómo, pero lo hago.

De pronto se percata que también está llorando. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Se odió por eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tener a un Edward vulnerable era lo que no se esperaba. Y entonces cuando él la toca, tampoco puede retroceder. Sus grandes y cálidas manos recorren su mandíbula, acarician su mentón y se acerca. Casi se cae de rodillas cuando los labios de él atraparon los suyos. Al principio fue suave, coge su labio inferior y luego el superior. Las manos de Bella suben a su rostro, a la vez que el beso comienza a acelerar y sus lenguas se vuelven a encontrar después de tanto tiempo. Se besan como si fuese el último, y tal vez lo era, es por eso que no se separó. Quería sentir sus labios otra vez, sentirlo junto a ella, escuchar sus jadeos.

Se separaron buscando respiración. Los labios de Edward estaban rojos e hinchados, y estaba segura que los de ella también.

Se quedaron mirando la boca, los ojos, el rostro completo. Y Bella hizo algo que dejó totalmente anonadado a Edward. No fue un beso, pero sí le dio vuelta la cara en una cachetada. _Dios mío. _Su pecho subía y bajaba, su mano ardía y Edward estaba tocándose la mejilla, volviendo la cara y mirándola.

—Lo siento pero llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo pegarte así —Dijo y acto siguiente, se colgó en su cuello y atrapó sus labios nuevamente.

Estuvieron largos minutos pegados como babosas. Edward no parecía dispuesto a soltarla porque la tenía agarrada de la cintura, besando cada rincón de su boca. Ya al separarse, dejó un beso rápido en su boca para juntar sus frentes, suspirando con una sonrisa.

—Extrañaba tanto esto —Dice.

Bella se muerde los labios.

—Yo… yo también —Reconoce, sorprendiéndolo, pero luego añade rápidamente— pero esto no significa nada.

Los brazos de Edward caen alrededor de su cintura, y asiente.

—De acuerdo —Bella ve como se aleja hasta la puerta, y aunque quiere gritarle que no se vaya, se queda pegada al suelo. Edward levanta la cabeza, la mira unos segundos y casi corre hasta su lugar, atrapando su boca nuevamente. Es como una droga, no pueden dejar de besarse ni de acariciarse. Si esto no significa nada, entonces que aproveche. Después de besarla sube la boca hasta su frente y planta un beso allí, luego la mira, acaricia su mejilla y desaparece por la puerta.

Bella suspira, alejando las lágrimas.

.

.

.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Daba vueltas en su cama, intentando conciliar un sueño que nunca llegó. Sin embargo, se quedó encima del colchón, mirando el techo oscuro de su habitación. Aún tenía los labios hinchados, aún podía sentir las manos de Edward en su rostro. Suspiró, dándose media vuelta y enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Antes de ir a trabajar, pasó por el taller mecánico y gracias a Dios tenían su vehículo listo. Casi se lanzó encima de la máquina para besarlo, pero el hombre mecánico la estaba viendo. Era gordo y estaba sucio por todas partes. La mañana estuvo tranquila y al mismo tiempo angustiosa. No podía apartar la pasada noche, ella trataba, maldita sea, lo intentaba. Tenía a Edward en su mente un segundo y a su hijo al siguiente. Casi se quema con el café al recordarlo sonreír, le encantaba tanto cuando lo hacía, y de pronto esa sonrisa infantil había desaparecido, así también su vida. La vida de todos.

Luego Edward la dejó, dejándola en el vacío. Como si se hubiese caído a un pozo y en vez de ayudarla a salir, la dejó tirada. Tuvo que ser rescataba por muchos brazos y parte de ella también tuvo que escalar.

Dejando su café humeando en el escritorio, marcó rápidamente el número de Alice.

—_¿Bella?_

—¿Sabes en qué Hospital está trabajando Edward?

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Alice respondiera.

—_SSSí… ¿por qué?_

—Dame la dirección.

—_Bells, ¿qué te pasa?_

—Dame la maldita dirección.

Tomó su cartera y se excusó con Sue antes de salir volando de la Cafetería.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía. Manejó deprisa hasta el Hospital, haciendo caso omiso de que antes de manejar tan rápido como ahora había terminado internada por lesiones leves. Frenó de sopetón en la entrada, apagando el motor y bajándose a toda velocidad. Casi corrió por los pasillos, intentando encontrar su cara.

_Demonios ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

Lo vio. Edward estaba mirando unos papeles mientras caminaba. Se quedó de pie delante de él, sin que se percatara todavía. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su rostro se volvió un poema. Su reacción fue de desconcierto y sorpresa. Alejó los papeles de la cara para acercarse.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

No podía controlar su respiración.

—Yo… eh… yo —Chasqueó la lengua— Yo también quiero saber cómo murió nuestro hijo, si todavía quieres mi ayuda.

Primero fue impresión, después una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Ella necesitaba sacarse el pasado de encima, y si unirse a Edward era lo correcto, entonces lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Por lo menos tenemos un avance de Bella y... ¡Se han besado por fin! Esperemos que no sea para peor. ¿Que les pareció?<strong>

**Nos leemos luego ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, porque demonios, las manos le temblaban. Desde hace unos cuantos años no había vuelto a esta Clínica no después de haber estado internada dos veces por ingesta de pastillas sin receta, y obviamente la peor, la muerte de su único hijo. Edward estacionó el auto de Bella en la entrada, apagando el motor y quedando fijamente mirando el manubrio. La pelinegra le había pasado las llaves porque no se atrevía a manejar hasta aquí, a menos que chocara en el camino así que por seguridad no lo había hecho.

Se quedaron mirando las manos.

¿Qué se supone debían hacer ahora?

Edward miró a Bella, intentando controlarse, mal que mal, también estaba nervioso.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó.

Ella, que no dejaba de mirar sus manos, suspiró con pesadez.

—No pero ya estamos haciendo esto ¿Uhm?

—Sí —Edward se mordió los labios, abriendo la puerta— Vamos.

Tan pronto estuvieron dentro el porcentaje de las ganas de arrancar aumentaron a un 95 por ciento. El cinco restante era el shock que causaba estar sobre este piso. Y casi como instinto, tanto Edward como Bella, acercaron sus manos para entrelazarlas. Ella no supo que reflejo la hizo mover su mano, pero lo cierto es que no quería apartarla y se sentía tan igual como cuando estaban casados. Empezaron a avanzar por ese pasillo tenebroso de urgencias. Sus manos unidas se apresaron fuertemente la una con la otra como un pegamento firme.

…

—_Señora, no puede entrar aquí —Alguien gritaba a su alrededor y el fuerte dolor de cabeza hacía que todo fuese en aumento— aquí solo tenemos acceso los doctores y enfermeras._

—_¡Necesito ver a mi hija! —Esa era su madre, estaba segura. A lo lejos podía reconocer su voz._

—_Necesito que espere afuera, sino me veré en la obligación se llamar a seguridad._

—_¿Qué? Usted no puede negarme estar con ella…_

—_No, pero necesitamos hacer nuestro trabajo. Mientras estoy hablando con usted, su hija está esperando ser atendida._

_No escuchó respuesta de Reneé solo el ruido de pies y a alguien manoseándola por todas partes. Pronto volvió a caer en la inconsciencia._

…

Estaba mirando hacia las puertas de Urgencia, donde probablemente entró totalmente ebria y descontrolada un par de veces. Mientras Edward hablaba con la recepcionista, algo en su corazón la hizo soltarse de su mano y seguir caminando por el pasillo. Tal vez era su voz, tal vez su espalda, la cosa es que de pronto empezó a angustiarse más de la cuenta. Edward percatándose de ella, se alejó del mostrador para seguirla. El corazón de Bella bombeaba con demasiada rapidez, y fue más rápido cuando la cara de la mujer estuvo de frente.

Tenía delante de ella a la doctora Griffin. Su largo delantal blanco, su pelo crespo y oscuro, su piel bronceada y la sonrisa que una vez la calmó tantas veces. Sintió repulsión y algo como rencor. Una parte dentro de sí le decía que corriera y la ahorcara, pero su lado sensato se lo prohibía. Ella parecía tan serena y contenta de trabajar, parecía profesional. Edward llegó a su lado presionándole el hombro, haciéndole saber que también se había dado cuenta.

Cuando los ojos de la doctora Griffin se posaron en los de Bella, la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció en un instante, así también ella misma al entrar apresuradamente hacia la sala de emergencias.

Bella estuvo a punto de seguirla pero Edward la detuvo antes de que hiciera una locura.

—Vámonos

—Pero Edward…

—Bella, es suficiente estás temblando.

Era cierto. No se había mirado las manos pero estas se movían inquietas cuando Edward la sostuvo. Salieron del Hospital y se sentaron en el auto en silencio. Aun respiraban entrecortadamente, las manos seguían temblándole y el cobrizo no dejaba de chasquear la lengua. Cuando el motor se encendió pegó un salto en su asiento de lo distraída que iba. No se percató el camino hasta su Cafetería porque todavía tenía el rostro de la doctora en su cabeza. La ira la estaba cegando, quería volver y romperle la cara. Gritarle delante de todos que era una completa incompetente, sin embargo no pudo.

Edward le entregó las llaves de su auto delante de la puerta del trabajo. Bella las recibió en silencio sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—Voy a hablar con mi abogado sobre esto, ¿te parece? —Ella asintió levemente—. En unos días tendremos respuestas. Quizá él y yo podamos encararla…

—¿Por qué yo no? —Ahora sí lo estaba mirando.

Edward se mordió el labio.

—No creo que sea buena idea…

—No puedes hacerme a un lado cuando ya pediste mi ayuda.

—Estás entendiendo mal, Bella. Quiero tu ayuda, la necesito, pero hoy… hace un rato te vi…. —Estaba poniéndose pálido — me recordaste a la Bella de entonces.

Dejó de manosear las llaves para mirarlo con desdén.

—No te equivoques, Edward —Dijo mientras empujaba la puerta— ya no existe una Bella de entonces.

Sinceramente dudaba que eso fuera cierto, de todas formas lo había dicho así que cuando cruzó la puerta de la Cafetería dejando a un Edward solo, sabía que todo esto de la venganza provocaría el renacer de la Bella que había enterrado bajo tierra hace tiempo.

.

.

.

—Santo infierno ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo le habría partido la cara.

Rosalie estrujó una botella de plástico con su mano derecha completamente furiosa con lo que Bella le contaba. Alice a su lado se bebía de un sopetón su taza de café solo porque estaba nerviosa. Bella estaba removiendo con su mano el tazón con cappuccino.

Les había mencionado por accidente sobre ella y Edward en su auto, así que no pudo callarse y morderse la lengua porque Rose y Alice estaba escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Incluso amenazaron con llevarla al casino –que por cierto ella odia- de forma que no tuvo otra opción mejor. La peor amenaza fue la de Alice, de vaciar los jarros de café del apartamento. Y ahora estaban inmersas opinando al respecto.

—Yo opino igual que Edward —Dijo Alice de pronto, luego se dirigió a Bella— creo que no te hará bien enfrentarla.

—Y una mierda —Gruño Rose— Eres igual que tu primo, Alice. A Bella le haría muy bien sacarle un par de pelos a esa vieja.

—No estoy de acuerdo, —Refutó Alice— estás acostumbrada a resolver todo a golpes, Rosalie.

—¿Yo? ¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Ya basta! —Chilló— No hablen de mí como si no estuviera. Además no les conté esto para que deciden la mierda por mí —Se levantó de la silla y caminó lejos de las chicas hasta el mesón para atender a la gente. Estaba cabreada, muy enojada y triste. Probablemente le cobró menos o más al cliente, pero no le importó nada. Después de llenar un vaso de café con toda brusquedad, dio de cambio un billete y salió dando pisadas fuertes hacia su oficina. Alice y Rose seguían discutiendo en la mesa.

No le gustaba enojarse. Menos tener estas repentinas ganas de echarse a llorar. Tenía este problema que cuando se enojaba mucho lloraba y odiaba hacerlo. Limpió su cara con las manos mientras agarraba su teléfono y marcaba distraídamente el número de Edward. _Error. _No podía llamarlo, sea cual fuere la cosa de investigación que estaban haciendo, no podía llamarlo. Su orgullo de mujer era demasiado alto para caer tan bajo. Estaba dejándolo en su bolso cuando empezó a sonar, pero no era Edward.

—¿Cómo estás, James?

—_Oh, muy bien, Bells. Me preguntaba si tenías planes para esta noche._

Bella miró el reloj de pared.

—Nada, salgo dentro de una hora.

—_Entonces, ¿te apetece un mojito, muñeca?_

—Mmm, está bien —_Solo si dejas de llamarme muñeca._

—Entonces paso por ti en una hora. Besos.

No alcanzó a despedirse cuando él ya había cortado. Raro. Apartó su celular y empezó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente. Una hora pasaba muy deprisa. Después de que las chicas se fueran no sin antes disculparse, se arregló un poco el maquillaje y esperó pacientemente a que James pasara por ella. Se sentó en su escritorio a revisar un par de correos y verificar su cuenta de Facebook, estaba concentradamente pasando el dedo en el mouse cuando dos golpecitos la distrajeron de la pantalla. Miró su reloj: 21:50.

—Pasa, James.

—No soy James.

Saltó en su silla. Edward estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, demonios.

—¿Edward? Edward —¿Qué diablos le pasaba? De pronto estaba muy nerviosa. Se puso en pie para quedar delante del escritorio— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward movió sus manos con notoria inquietud.

—Solo… vine a ver cómo estabas. Te vi muy nerviosa esta mañana así que… —Se quedaron mirando un buen rato sin decir nada— pero veo que estás bien.

—Sí

—Hablé con Aro.

—¿Aro? —Recordó rápidamente el nombre— Oh, él hizo los trámites de divorcio ¿no?

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy incómoda.

—Sí… bueno, él dijo que podemos poner una denuncia luego de ir a la Clínica. Queremos ir por el lado sano, sabes. Conseguir algo de la forma más calmada posible.

Asintió.

—Eso quiere decir que no puedo ir contigo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Bella apretó los labios.

—Sabes que odio cuando me tratan como un jodido cristal.

—No es eso —Intentó explicar, pero justo cuando se acercó unos pasos a ella, James entró a la oficina.

—Disculpen, no sabía que estaba ocupado —El corazón de Bella parecía que iba a salírsele— Te espero afuera, Bells.

—No —Se alejó del escritorio— Edward ya se iba —Miró al cobrizo mientras éste fruncía la boca y su ceja se levantaba ligeramente.

_Maldita sea._

Cuando Edward levantaba así la ceja era porque estaba realmente molesto.

—Sí, permiso —Se alejó hasta la puerta, luego se volvió a ellos— no quería molestar. Nos vemos luego, Bella.

_¿Por qué estoy sintiéndome angustiada?_

_Edward no te vayas._

_¡¿Qué?! Espera ¿qué acabo de decir?_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —Incluso en medio del bullicio de la gente logró escuchar a James. Estaba jugando con su mojito pero no había bebido ni la cuarta parte del vaso.

—Nada —Contestó.

James se bebió su vodka sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es por Edward ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te puedo decir algo?

—Supongo —No era una conversación que le gustaría tener con James. Sin embargo no iba a mentirle.

—Yo creo que tú sigues enamorada de él. No, espera, no creo… estoy seguro.

Se atragantó sin siquiera probar su trago. Miró a James bajo el ruido de la música.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Edward. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él, por favor?

—De acuerdo —Miró hacia la multitud— ¿Quieres bailar?

El ánimo se le había ido por el drenaje pero de todas formas aceptó bailar un rato. Ni siquiera encontraba el ritmo en la canción, pero James trató de llevar el propio, cogiéndola de la cintura y girándola. Ella sonrió, no con sinceridad pero le había causado gracia la forma en que James se desenvolvía en la pista.

Pero las risas cesaron cuando James la apretó firmemente contra su pecho y le robó un beso. Sorprendida por la repentina acción, abrió los ojos y lo empujó lejos. Salió corriendo de la pista hacia la salida, seguida del bullicio y seguramente los gritos del rubio para llamarla.

_Mi auto, maldición._

No lo traía con ella así que hizo dedo para alcanzar un taxi. Para su mala suerte todos los taxis que pasaban iban llenos. _Por favor, llévenme en el maletero. _Cuando una mano le tomó el brazo tuvo que apartarse bruscamente.

—Bella, no te vayas. Hablemos.

—No, déjame en paz, James.

—Discúlpame por lo que pasó, estaba borracho.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para nada pareces borracho.

—Bella, por favor.

Se frustró al no conseguir ningún jodido taxi. Giró solo para encararlo a duras penas.

—Mira, James. Creí que eras mi amigo, discúlpame si te di una idea errónea.

—No, no lo hiciste. Soy yo el culpable.

—Pensé que amabas a tu esposa.

—Lo hago —Trató de excusarse fallidamente— pero me gustas mucho.

Bella soltó un jadeo.

—Dios mío, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de tu esposa.

—Bella… —Trató de detenerla cuando un milagroso taxi paró delante de ellos.

—No, James —Se soltó— Hablemos otro día con más calma. Ahora mismo podría cachetearte pero no lo haré.

Se subió al taxi dejando a James completamente solo a su alrededor.

Ella… estaba frustrada. El único amigo que pensó que podría durar estaba confundido. James era guapo, todo lo que quieras, pero no era de su gusto. Tenía esposa e hijos, no estaba dispuesta a meterse entre medio porque sabía que saldría perdiendo. Le caía bien y ahora todo estaba arruinado. _Maldito James. _Se bajó frente a su edificio, apresurándome y dando pisadas fuertes contra el cemento. Siempre que estaba frustrada y molesta caminaba haciendo sonar muy fuerte sus zapatos. Mientras subía por el elevador buscó su celular en la cartera luego de que sonara cuando le llegaba un mensaje.

_Aro y yo acordamos todo para hablar con la doctora. Iremos el miércoles. No trato de apartarte porque yo mismo pedí tu ayuda. Simplemente no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir._

_-Edward._

Sí claro, como no.

Era una autentica mierda el tema de no dejarla ir con ellos. Demonios, ella no era débil. Quizá lo fue pero ya no. No era una niña a la que le tengan que privar de cosas, si ella quería ir, iría.

Tan pronto se durmió el día llegó dando grandes zancadas. Parecía que recién se había metido a la cama. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con un elegante vestido azul marino que le llegaba a la rodilla. Alisó su pelo y se preparó para lo que iba a hacer. En cuanto se subió al auto sabía que aquello era una reverenda estupidez, pero tenía que hacerlo. Manejó sin siquiera encender su GPS, conocía las calles perfectamente. Encendió la radio solo para tener la mente despejada o _alejada _de cualquier arrepentimiento. Sentía el corazón acelerado cuando comenzaba a acercarse, pero la cosa es que ya estaba aquí y apagó el motor haciendo estruendos. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de bajarse y asegurarse que todo quedara bien.

_No, no es una buena idea._

_Sí, si es una buena idea._

_Tú puedes hacerlo._

La entrada de la Clínica era la peor cosa en el mundo. La gente entraba y salía. Muchos niños enfermos, muchas gente tosiendo. Los doctores corrían de un lado para otro. Bebés gritando encima de sus madres. Odiaba las paredes, estaban sucias y la cerámica muy vieja. En el piso estaban marcadas las ruedas de las camillas, el barro en los zapatos de la gente. ¿Cuántos zapatos marcados estaban uno encima del otro? ¿Dónde estaría su marca de hace cuatro años? Llegó hasta recepción y no tuvo el valor de preguntar. _Maldita sea, ¿acaso olvidaste el apellido? No, claro que no._

_Imposible olvidarse._

—Buenos días, —Empezó— busco a la doctora Griffin.

La chica no miró nunca a Bella y masticaba asquerosamente una goma de mascar.

—Ella se encuentra ocupada atendiendo, señorita.

—Me importa poco que esté ocupada, _señorita._

Señorita pelirroja miró por encima de sus gafas a Bella. Parecía que masticaba con más insistencia cuando la sacaban de quicio.

—Tendrá que esperar entonces. Por favor, tome asiento.

—Gracias —Aumentó el tono de voz remarcando la palabra.

De modo que se fue a sentar. Esperaría todo el día si era posible.

Las manos le sudaban y no podía dejar de mover la pierna que tenía encima de la otra. Se mordía el labio y jugueteaba con el anillo de su dedo a modo de distracción. Seguía con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón a milímetros de su piel. _¿Y si reviento alguien me atenderá?_

Cuando la doctora Griffin salió de urgencias sabía que era su única oportunidad de hablar. Se puso de pie para acercarse deprisa. La doctora no la había visto, pero en cuanto lo hizo intentó apresurarse a entrar nuevamente. Sin embargo no sabía que Bella era capaz de entrar con ella a urgencias con tal de encararla.

—Doctora Griffin —La llamó. Incluso pronunciar su apellido le causaba asco. La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza, a juzgar por su expresión quería que la tierra la tragara— ¿Se acuerda de mí? —Descaradamente achicó los ojos para eludir lo que realmente pasaba. Sacudió la cabeza sin estar segura— soy la mamá de Alexander. El bebé de los cólicos.

La doctora Griffin se movió inquieta en su lugar.

—Por aquí han pasado tantos niños con ese nombre y con cólicos, señorita.

—Oh, bueno, no creo que mi hijo haya pasado muy desapercibido.

La mujer levantó el mentón, haciendo una ridícula acción de parecer profesional.

—No entiendo a lo que quiere llegar. Tengo un montón de pacientes esperándome…

—Mi hijo murió en esta Clínica y usted sabe muy bien quién soy.

—Voy a llamar a seguridad si no se va ahora mismo…

—Llámelos —Tan pronto lo dijo la doctora Griffin se sorprendió— Usted debería tener más miedo que yo, _doctora. _

Un guardia corpulento se acercó a ellas.

—¿Ocurre algo, doctora Griffin?

Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en los de Bella.

—Nada, John. La señora ya se iba.

Estaba teniendo una especie de transe. De pronto sentía tanta ira que quería arrancarle los pelos tal como Rose había dicho.

No dijo nada. Agarró firmemente su bolso y salió de la Clínica deseando llegar pronto a la salida. Se subió a su auto y allí empezó a temblar de los puros nervios. Por acto reflejo, marcó un número en su celular, sin estar segura de lo que hacía.

—_¿Bella?_

—Edward, yo…

—_Bella ¿qué te pasa? Suenas extraña._

—Yo… fui a verla…. A la doctora…

—_Demonios, Bella. ¿Estás bien?_

—No, —Hipó, sabiendo que el llanto se avecinaba— no estoy para nada bien.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—En… en… la… Clínica. No soy capaz de manejar, estoy temblando.

—_No te muevas. Voy de inmediato…. Bella, no te muevas._

Veinte minutos más tarde Edward abría la puerta del coche de Bella, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Ella ya estaba un poco más calmada, había llorado un poco pero los nervios habían terminado con ella. Sin embargo había prometido esperarlo, así que aquí estaba.

—Estoy bien ahora, en serio

Iban de camino a su edificio, luego de unos minutos Edward seguía reprendiéndola.

—Te dije que no era buena idea esto, Bella. ¡Por algo te lo dije!

—¡Ya! Deja de presumir tener la razón. ¿Quieres saberlo? Entonces sí, tenías razón. Maldito seas.

El cobrizo soltó una risa.

—Eres increíble ¿lo sabías?

—Me lo han dicho.

—Presumida

—Mira quién habla.

—También soy presumido, pero tú eres una presumida que no acepta su condición.

—¿Qué yo qué? —Se rió— ¿Condición? ¿Es como reconocer mi nueva sexualidad o algo así?

Edward volvió a reír.

—Eres heterosexual y presumida.

—Bien, heterosexual —Se volteó para mirarlo— Porque sigues siendo heterosexual ¿verdad?

—Sí —Reía entre dientes.

—Bien, de todos modos no dejaría de hablarte si fueras gay, te podría presentar a los amigos de Rose.

—Oh, no, gracias.

—Bueno, heterosexual. Gracias por traerme.

Habían llegado al edificio. Se bajaron del auto y Edward le lanzó por encima del capó las llaves. La siguió hasta la entrada, deteniéndose solo a poca distancia.

—Disculpa si sentiste que te estaba apartando.

—No importa.

—No, espera. Puedes venir con nosotros mañana, no voy a negarte eso. Además, no soy quién para negarte nada ¿no? —Bella asintió— si vamos a hacer esto juntos, entonces no hay excepciones; —La miró a los ojos y ella fue incapaz de apartar la mirada— pero si no quieres venir, también está bien.

—Quiero, —Susurró— se lo debo.

Él sonrió, acercando su mano y dejando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Aquel acto la sorprendió.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella —Y a continuación, dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Nos vemos —Respondió con la mejilla latiéndole y el corazón en la mano.

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaa! <strong>Bueno, nuestra Bella ya encaró a la famosa doctora Griffin. Ahora en el siguiente le toca a Edward. ¿Qué les pareció el atrevimiento de James? Al parecer Bella solo acepta besos sorpresas de Edward jajaj

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, besos :)**


End file.
